The Darkside of Legend
by Pokedragon
Summary: One years after The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, something strange happens in the Hyrule. Link and his friends discover that the source of this strange thing is coming from Pokemon World. So they decide to travel into the Pokemon World. But this legend has its darkside, they finally discover the secret about something that can change both Pokemon and Human World forever...
1. Chapter 1: After Twilight

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 01: After Twilight**

"This is terrible! You must flee!"

"But how about you?! I can't leave you here!"

"If both of us get caught by them, our plan will never succeed. So you must escape and continue our plan!"

"Then why don't you come with me?!"

"…They know my existence. But they haven't known yours yet. If I escape with you, they will continue following me forever! So let them catch me and let you go is the best thing!"

"…"

"Now go! And remember, no matter what happen, you mustn't fail!"

-?-

Long ago… For a countless generation… Since the world was created… Apart from the human world, there is another world called "Pokemon World". In this world, there are only Pokemon live. They have many things that similar to human world such as technology, legend and many things. But one day, an evil human tried to break the line that seals the gate between the human world and Pokemon world. He succeeded in destroying the Pokemon World. But in the darkest moment of the Pokemon World, eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend appeared. They fight with the evil with power, courage and wisdom. And finally, they succeeded in sealing the evil. The Pokemon World seemed to return to normal, but not… Because not so long after that, a new evil appeared and tried to use the power of the void to destroy the world, not only the Pokemon World but the entry world! But of course, the light will always get triumphed over the darkness. The evil was banished again. Until today, no one knows that if the legend of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend is true or not. But no Pokemon will ever forget the legend of them…

-At the Ordon Village-

"**Link**! Wake up!" Someone shouts into Link's house.

"Yawn…" Link yawns and wakes up. He gets out of his bed and walks to the window. He looks outside the window and sees four children is waving at him.

"Link! You finally awake! You are as hard as hell to wake!" **Talo** says.

"He is a lazy head…" **Malo** whispers.

"…" **Colin** says nothing and looks at Link with a smile on his face.

"Link, come down! **Ilia** is waiting for you!" **Beth** says.

Link nodes and then go into the bathroom to take a shower. Then he changes his cloth from his usual cloth into his green tunic that he used to wear. Then he climbs down from his house.

"Link! Ilia has something to talk with you!" Malo says.

"After you finish talking with her, please come back and teach us your fighting skill!" Talo says.

"Doesn't he have a job to do at the Ordon Ranch?" Malo whispers.

"Link, Ilia is waiting at the Ordon Spring." Colin says.

Link nodes. Then he walks from his house through Ordon Wood. Finally, he reaches the Ordon Spring.

Ilia is there. She is washing Link's horse, **Epona**.

"Good morning, Link." Ilia says.

"Good morning, Ilia." Link says.

"How was this morning, same as ever?" Ilia asks.

"Not the same as before since I banished the twilight from our Land of Hyrule." Link says.

"Yes, you are our hero." Ilia says. Epona cries in agree with Ilia.

"By the way, what business do you have with me?" Link asks.

"I have a letter from Princess **Zelda**." Ilia says.

"Letter from Princess Zelda?" Link says.

"Yes." Ilia says and hands over a letter to Link. Link takes the letter from Ilia and begins to read it.

_Dear Link_

_ It is a long time since our last met, maybe about one year… Anyway, I wrote this letter to you because I am an important thing that I want to talk with you. I will meet you at the Sacred Groove. Please come and meet me today._

_ Best Regard_

_ Princess Zelda_

"An important thing?" Link says after he finishes reading the letter.

"She wants to meet you?" Illia asks.

"Yes, at the Sacred Groove." Link says.

"So, Epona…" Ilia says and turns her attention to Epona.

"It looks like that you need to help your owner again." Ilia says.

"Wreeeee" Epona cries.

"And Link…" Ilia says and turns her attention to Link.

"Hm?" Link looks at Ilia.

"Take care of her." Ilia says.

"Of course." Link says and hops on Epona's back.

"Link, good luck." Ilia says.

"Sure." Link says. Then Epona runs out of Ordon Spring.

-After a while-

"…" Link looks around the inner area of the Sacred Groove. After he takes of from Epona, walks through the Faron Wood and passes the trial of the Sacred Groove, he finally reaches this place.

"I wonder where Princess Zelda is…" Link mumbles to himself. Then he walks to the deepest area of the Sacred Groove, where the Master Sword that he used to wield it lies on the stone altar. At that place, there are two people standing near the Master Sword. One is Princess Zelda. And another is…

"!" Link becomes surprises after he sees the woman who is standing near Zelda whom he never thought that he will ever see her again, the twilight princess.

"Link! You and I haven't met each other for a whole year, say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no word left to greet me?" She says.

"…M…**Midna**!" Link says.

"Yes, it's me." Midna, the twilight princess says.

"Link, thank you for coming." Zelda says.

"But Midna, how can you come to this world?" Link asks.

"This is the important thing that I want to talk with you." Zelda says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"I came here to observe the Master Sword, the blade of evil bane. But I end up found Midna here. She was collapsing near the Master Sword altar." Zelda says.

"Midna, what happened to you?" Link asks.

"Well, I don't know about what was happened with me. All I remember is while I am standing at the balcony at my palace, I saw a twisted light in front of me. And then I found myself at this place." Midna says.

"What the…" Link says.

"Link! You look cuter than before. But I still think that you in the wolf form is cuter than your human form." Midna says.

"The reason why Midna is here is because something wrong is happening the time and space." Zelda says.

"Time and Space?" Link says.

"Link, have you ever heard about a creature called **Pokemon**?" Zelda asks.

"Pokemon?" Link says.

"Zelda, you have no need to ask Link about this. The child that loves to play a video game like him is sure to know about it." Midna says.

"But I thought that Pokemon is the creature that exist only in the game, isn't it?" Link says.

"No, they exist, in the another world apart from our light world and Midna's Twilight world." Zelda says.

"Those creatures have a mysterious power. So they live in another world. And very few people know their existence." Midna says.

"Yes. I am suspecting that Pokemon is the cause of something strange" Zelda says.

"What makes you think like that?" Link asks.

"I was reading the legend about our human world. And about a thousand years ago, some place got destroyed without any reason. And a few years after that event, the void appeared in the sky and tried to consume our world. But then, it disappeared without any reason. The legend said that those events are involved with the Pokemon World. So I am sure that something strange in our world must have something involve with the Pokemon World." Zelda says.

"Then, what will we do?" Link asks.

"…We must go to the Pokemon World to see about it." Midna says.

"What?! Go to another world?!" Link says.

"Yes. It sounds strange, but we have no choice." Zelda says.

"But how can we go to Pokemon World?" Link asks.

"Do you remember the entrance to the Temple of Time in the past at this place?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"If I and Midna combine our power, I am sure that we will able to open the gate that links between our world and Pokemon World." Zelda says.

"Sound like another adventure is right before me." Link says.

"Of course, if you go to Pokemon World alone, you will be a helpless guy. So I will accompany you." Midna says.

"Really?!" Link says.

"Of course, I will assist you with my ability. But you have to obey me, okay?" Midna says.

"Fine." Link says.

"I will go with you too, Link, because I want to learn more about the strange thing." Zelda says.

"Thank you, Zelda." Link says.

"But before you go…" Zelda says and gives Link something.

"Isn't this…" Link says.

"Yes. A Hylian Shield that you used to wield it." Zelda says.

"Also, take the Master Sword with you too." Midna says.

"Okay." Link says and walks to the altar. Then he draws the Master Sword from the altar. He can feel a great power is flowing into his body when he wields his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"Heehee!" Midna says.

"Then Link, let's go." Zelda says. Then they walks to the door that leads them to the Temple of Time.

"Midna, are you ready?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Midna says. Then they combine their power and focus it to the door. Suddenly, the door changes.

"This should do it." Zelda says. And the door opens. Link and his friends can see a warp portal than will lead them to another world.

"Link, are you ready?" Midna asks.

"As ready as ever." Link says.

"A great adventure is right upon us. In another world, we must face many obstacles so we must prepare ourselves." Zelda says.

"Then, let's go." Link says. Then Link, Zelda and Midna walk into the warp portal. And then the warp portal brings them to another world.

**To Be Continue…**

**Hello! Everyone, I am back. As I said, this fanfiction is the sequel of The Lost City of Twilight and Dawn of the Chaos. But since this one happens in a thousand years after DotC, so most characters than appeared in TLCoT and DotC won't make an appear in this one except someone… But who? Well, I can't tell you. In this one, Link will be the leading Heroes in this story, while Zelda will be one of the Heroines. And Midna also travels with them as their partner. They will meet many new friends in another world. Of course, some of their new friends will accompany with Link during the story as the Heroes/Heroines. How many Heroes/Heroine in this story? Not eight but… twelve! Yes, twelve. Link and Zelda are two of them. It means that there are ten more Heroes/Heroines that will accompany Link. Pokemon, Mario and The Legend of Zelda stuffs belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Final Fantasy stuffs belong to Square. This story belongs to mine. Feel free to comment about this story! And thank you for reading!**

**Pokedragon**


	2. Chapter 2: Land of Origin

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 02: Land of Origin**

Link regains his consciousness. He stands up and looks around. Now he is in a large field that full with green grass.

"This place must be the Pokemon World…" Link thinks. Then he walks up to the river near him and begins to watch his face. But when he looks into the river, the picture that he sees is the picture of…

"What?!" Link says and looks at himself. Because he has turned into a Pokemon!

"What happen to me?!" Lin roars while he looks at his reflection in the river. He is a Pokemon that looks like a wolf man.

"Stop yelling like that." Someone says. Link turns his attention and sees Midna. But now, Midna is in her imp form.

"Midna! What happen to me?! I turned into a Pokemon!" Link roars.

"Such a pathetic… I forgot to tell you that no human can exist in the Pokemon World. So when you enter this world, you turn into a Pokemon." Midna says.

"Then why don't you turn into a Pokemon too?" Link asks.

"Heehee! I don't want to become a Pokemon. So I turn into my imp form because I can live in my imp form in this world." Midna says.

"Then, what kind of Pokemon I am?" Link says and looks at himself again.

"You are a Lucario! That fit you so well!" Midna says.

"By the way, where is Zelda?" Link says. Then he notices a Pokemon collapsing near him.

"Arrr…" That Pokemon regains her consciousness and stands up.

"What is this?!" She says when she sees Link. Then she sees Midna.

"Midna! Thank heaven!" She says.

"Calm down, Zelda." Link says.

"What?! How can you know my name?!" Zelda says.

"Zelda, it's me, Link." Link says.

"Link?!" Zelda says and looks at Link. The she finally recognizes Link when she sees Link's Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"You turn into a Pokemon?!" Zelda says.

"Not only me, you too." Link says. Then Zelda looks at herself and realizes that she is turned into an Eevee.

"I turn into a Pokemon?!" Zelda says.

"No human can exist in the Pokemon World. So when you enter this world, you turn into a Pokemon." Midna says.

"So you turn into your imp form, right?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Midna says.

"Link, you turn into a Lucario! This Pokemon suits you very well!" Zelda says.

"And he becomes a puppy again." Midna says.

"Then Zelda, what should we do next?" Link asks.

"Hm… Since we come to this unknown world, we should find some more information about this world." Zelda says.

"But first, let find the nearest town." Midna says. Then she turns her attention to Link.

"Link, can I hide in your shadow again? Since I am not a Pokemon…" Midna says.

"Of course!" Link says.

"Heehee! Thank you! Call me if you need my assistance!" Midna says before she disappears into Link's shadow.

"Zelda, can you fight?" Link asks.

"Sure!" Zelda says and picks something from her bag.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"This is the Amber Staff. It is the weapon of my royal family for a countless generation. It possesses some mysterious power, I can feel it." Zelda says.

"So, let's fight together." Link says. Then they begin walking through the meadow.

-After a while-

"Wow! A town!" Zelda says after they reach the town. This town is full with various Pokemon.

"Wow! This is the first time in my real life that I see the true Pokemon!" Link says. Then they walk into the town.

"Let's go to the travelling center first." Zelda says. Then they enter the travelling center.

"Hello! Travelers, how can I help you?" An Audino at the counter in the travelling center greets Link and Zelda.

"Um…. May I have the map of this region, please?" Link asks.

"Sure!" Audio says and gives Link a map.

"Let me see…" Link says and opens the map. The map shows that they are in the region called "Land of Origin". The Land of Origin is divided into four provinces by a mountain range. Now they are in the southern province called "Alpha Province". The field that they had just passed is called "Origin Field" (Alpha Side). And now, they are in the small town that located in the western area of the Alpha Province called "Yelspark Town".

"Yelspark Town, hm?" Zelda says while looking at the map.

"At least we know about our location." Link says.

"Then, what should we do next?" Zelda asks.

"If you want to find more detail, first you should learn about being a Pokemon!" Midna says from Link's shadow.

"How?" Link asks.

"Look! Link!" Zelda says and points her paw at the map. She is pointing at the place near the Yelspark Town.

"Alpha Exploration School?" Link reads the name of the place.

"This place is the school. I think that we can learn about being a Pokemon if we become the student of this school!" Zelda says.

"Aw… School life isn't so fun. Many homework, hard exam…" Link mumbles.

"Of course! If you go into the school, I am sure that you will get F in all subjects!" Midna says.

"But this is the Pokemon School. I think this school is different from our human school." Zelda says.

"And you two can learn the Pokemon move from this school too." Midna says.

"Fine. But what is the Exploration School?" Link says.

"You know, like our human world, there are many mysteries in the Pokemon World. Many treasures have been hidden in many places around the world. Explorer team is a group of Pokemon that travel around the world and solve those mysteries." Midna says.

"That sound fun! Let's go to that school!" Zelda says. Then they walk out of the Travelling Center.

"But first, you should by some berries…" Midna says.

"Berry?" Link asks.

"In this world, Pokemon use berries as a food." Midna says.

"Okay." Link says. Then they enter the shop.

"Hello! Customer!" Green Kecleon says.

"How can I help you?" Purple Kecleon says.

"Um… What kind of berry do you have today?" Link asks.

"Today we have only Oran Berry and Leppa Berry." Green Kecleon says. **(Pokedragon: Oran Berry works similar to Red Potion and Leppa Berry works similar to Green Potion.)**

"Then, five Oran Berry and Three Leppa Berry please." Zelda says.

"Of course!" Green Kecleon says and prepares the goods.

"That will be 95 rupees." Purple Kecleon says.

"Here you are." Link says and hands over rupees to Purple Kecleon. Then Zelda receives eight berries from Green Kecleon.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Both Kecleons say while Link and Zelda walk out of the shop.

"Those berries look very tasty…" Link says.

"Stop your gluttony, wolf man." Midna says.

"Aw…" Link mumbles and puts away the berries into his pocket.

"By the way, Link, how many move that you can use?" Midna asks.

"Um…Let me try…" Link says. Then he focuses his power to his hand. And then he releases a shock power from his palm.

"That's Force Palm, isn't it?" Midna says.

"Yeah! I can use an attack like a Pokemon!" Link says.

"But this is the only move that you can use, isn't it?" Midna says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"How about you, Zelda?" Midna asks.

"Let me try…" Zelda says. And then she dashes to Link with a high speed.

"Ouch!" Link says.

"Oop! Sorry!" Zelda says.

"No, I am fine." Link says.

"The move that Zelda just uses is Quick Attack, the move that allows user to attack with a high speed." Midna says.

"That move is the normal type move. I am a fighting and steel type Pokemon. So I receive only a little damage from Quick Attack." Link says.

"And I am an Eevee, a normal type Pokemon. So if you use Force Palm on me, I will receive a huge damage." Zelda says.

"Those are called "Type Advantage". There are many types in Pokemon world. So you must remember the type chart." Midna says.

"Right." Link and Zelda say.

"Another thing, Quick attack and Force Palm are both beginner move. You two still have a long way to go." Midna says.

"Right." Link and Zelda says.

"Then, let's go to the Alpha Exploration School." Midna says. Then they walk out of the Yelspark Town.

**To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 3: Alpha Exploration School

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 03: Alpha Exploration School**

Finally, that evening, Link, Zelda and Midna reach the Alpha Exploration School.

"So, this school is the Alpha Exploration School…" Link says.

"This school is a lot bigger than I thought." Zelda says.

"Well, let's go into this school." Link says. Then they enter the school. Because this is the evening, so there are only a few students left in the school area. (This school is the boarding school, so most students are staying at the dormitory now.)

"Where should we go…" Link mumbles.

"Let's go to the student academic…" Midna says. Then Link and Zelda walk to the student academic and enter it.

"Greeting, Lucario and Eevee." A Scizor that sits at the desk greets Link and Zelda.

"Hi. We are here because we want to get recruited into this school." Link says.

"You want to become the exploration team?" Scizor says and looks at Link.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"Then, I had to ask you a few questions." Scizor says.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"Why do you want to become the exploration team?" Scizor asks.

"Well, because we want to solve the mysteries in this world and find the truth about the legend." Link says.

"Then why do you choose to get recruited to the exploration team? Why don't you go to the guild instead?" Scizor asks.

"What?!" Link says.

"You don't know the difference about the exploration school and the guild?" Scizor asks.

"Well, we come from the faraway region…" Zelda says.

"Fine. I will tell you about them. The road to become the exploration team is to start at the exploration school or the guild. If you choose to get recruited into the school, you will take a long time to become the true exploration team. But you will have a lot of skill. But if you choose to get recruited into the guild, you will become the exploration in a short time, but your skill will not as good as the student that graduated from the exploration school." Scizor says.

"I see…" Link says.

"Then, please answer my question." Scizor says.

"Well, we want to become the great explorer. But we know that becoming the great explorer isn't an easy thing. So we choose the exploration school because we want to pass the hard thing and become the great explorer." Zelda says. Her answer makes Scizor smiles.

"Congratulation. You pass the exam." Scizor says.

"What?! Just a few questions?" Link says.

"Of course, everyone who wants to become the exploration team can get recruited into this school no matter who are they. The question that I asked you is the question that we will use to determine your class." Scizor says.

"I see…" Zelda and Link says.

"Then, I must register your detail. First, tell me your full name." Scizor says.

"My name is **Link Couraura the Lucario**." Link says. **(Pokedragon: It appears that Link and Zelda has no specific personal details such as surname and birthday.. So I decide to make up for him. And Couraura comes from Courage and Aura.)**

"Then, your age and birthday." Scizor asks.

"18. May, 3rd." Link says.

"Blood type?" Scizor asks.

"O." Link says.

"Ok! Finish with you. Then…" Scizor says and turns his attention to Zelda.

"What is your name?" Scizor asks.

"**Zelda Hylia the Eevee**." Zelda says.

"How about your age and birthday?" Scizor asks.

"18. January, 6th." Zelda says.

"How about your blood type?" Scizor asks.

"O." Zelda says.

"Ok. Finish with your registration! Now you two are the students of this Alpha Exploration School!" Scizor says.

"Thank you!" Link and Zelda say.

"First thing is…" Scizor says. Then a psychic type Pokemon walks up to Scizor.

"Do you want me to show them around?" That Pokemon asks.

"Ah! You always know about my thinking!" Scizor he turns his attention to Link and Zelda.

"Link and Zelda, this teacher will guide you around this school and tell you some rules, please follow him." Scizor says.

"Right!" Link and Zelda says.

"Then, please come." That Pokemon says. Then she, Link and Zelda walk out of the Student Academic.

"Welcome to Alpha Exploration School. My name is **Iris** **Mysteric the Mewtwo**, the student's instructor." Iris says.

"Good evening, Teacher Iris." Zelda says.

"First thing is, can you tell us about the subject that we must study?" Link asks.

"Sure! When you become the student in this school, you have eight subjects that you must learn to become the explorer such as battle class." Iris says.

"I get it." Link says.

"Then…" Iris says before she notices something.

"Hm? Your money?" Iris says.

"What's wrong with it?" Link says and picks up his wallet that full with rupee.

"What is that currency?" Iris asks.

"Rupee." Zelda says.

"Rupee? But in this land, we don't use Rupee. We use only Poke." Iris says.

"What?! But before coming to this school, we stopped by at Kecleon's Shop at the Yelspark Town. And the owners of the shop gladly accept Rupee." Link says.

"Of course! Kecleon brothers always have a currency that we usually don't use this land. But if you keep using Rupee, you will have a very hard time when you go to other towns." Iris says.

"So, what should we do?" Zelda says.

"Don't worry about it…" Iris says before she focuses her power. And then…

"What?!" Link says. Because the Rupee in his bag change into Poke.

"I use my magic to exchange your currency. Now you can use it everywhere in this Pokemon World." Iris says.

"Thank you." Link says and puts away his bag.

"Then, please follow me." Iris says. Then they follow Iris around the school.

-After a while-

Iris guides Link and Zelda around the school. She shows Link and Zelda many places such as the canteen, library, first-aid room, training center, sport center, main hall and classrooms.

"In this school, we have four grades. At the grade 1, we have three classes, Class A, Class B and Class C. Your room will be announces tomorrow." Iris says.

"Okay." Link and Zelda say.

"Once you graduate the first grade, you will move up to the grade 2, in this grade, there will be no room. You must establish your explorer team. You may invite your friends or join your friends too. When you are at the grade 2, you will receive the easy mission and you must do the mission, like that you are the true explorer team. If you get an enough score, you will move up to the grade 3, with the same condition as grade 2 but you will receive the harder mission. And finally, you will move up to the grade 4, the highest grade of our school. The mission of the grade 4 is very similar to the mission that true explorer team does. And finally, after a long training, you will graduate from this school and then you can start your true exploration team." Iris says.

"That's a long way." Zelda says.

"But it's worth to try." Iris says. Then they finally reach the dormitory area.

"Here you are." Iris says and gives Link a key. Then she gives Zelda another key.

"This is the key of your room. The male dormitory is on the right. And female dormitory is on the left. At the grade 1, you will have your own, private room. But once you get to grade 2, you have to sleep with your team, got it?" Iris asks.

"Yes." Link and Zelda say.

"At one last thing, tomorrow, please get up early and come to the student academic. I will give you the basic exploration tool and then I will take you to your classroom. Don't forget to have a breakfast before you come." Iris says.

"Ok. Thank you, teacher Iris." Link and Zelda say. Then Iris walks away.

"Link, you come here to find the truth about the strange thing in our world, not to become the exploration team." Midna says.

"Nah. We must learn how to become a Pokemon. And plus becoming the exploration team will help us because we will be able to travel to faraway lands." Zelda says.

"Fine." Midna says. But then, she remembers something.

"Oh! Now I must live in Zelda's Shadow instead of Link's." Midna says before she moves from Link's shadow to Zelda's shadow.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Zelda says and walks into female dormitory.

"Yeah." Link says. Then he walks into the male dormitory.

-In the male dormitory-

"Let me see… My room is 813…" Link mumbles while he is walking at the floor 8 hall. But then, a Charizard walks pass Link and crashes him.

"Ouch!" Link says.

"Watch your way, you bxxxxxd." Charizard says and walks away.

"What's wrong with him? Such a grumpy Pokemon…" Link thinks. Then he reaches the room 813.

"Finally…" Link says and uses the key to open the door. Then he enters his room.

"This is quite nice…" Link thinks after he sees his room.

"Maybe this new life isn't that bad…" Link thinks.

"Yawn… I am so tired today, I should get some sleep…" Link says. Then he jumps onto his bed and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

-That night-

"Wait, what?!" Link says. Because he finds out that he is in the castle somewhere!

"What is this?! Where am I?" Link says and looks at himself. He is still a Lucario. But then, he hears a voice from nowhere.

"_You shouldn't come here…"_

"Wait?! Who is that?!" Link asks.

"_Human, this isn't your world. Go back…"_

"What do you mean?!" Link asks.

"_If you don't turn back to your own world, I will send you to the Afterlife!" _Then Link can't see or hear anything more…

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: Whew! Sorry for lack of update because I am busy with a summer camp. Now I am able to continue writing this story. And while I was out, I decided to add one more main character, making there are 13 Heroes/Heroine in this story. This story will divide into three parts. The first part is the first dungeon to the third dungeon. The second part is the fourth dungeon to the seventh dungeon. And the third part is the eighth dungeon to the tenth dungeon (last dungeon). See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 04: New Friends**

"What?!" Link says and wakes up. He looks around and realizes that now is the morning. He is still in his room at the Alpha Exploration School.

"Whew! Thank Farore! It is just a dream…. Strange dream… Who was talking?" Link thinks. Then he looks at the clock and realizes that now is seven o'clock.

"I mustn't be late on my first day!" Link says. Then he gets out of his bed.

-After a while-

"Good morning, Link." Zelda greets Link when Link walks into the canteen. Now there are many students in the canteen.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link says and sits down near Link.

"Link, you don't look so well. What happened?" Zelda asks.

"…No. It's nothing." Link says.

"Of course! He was playing video game late last night." Midna says.

-After a while-

"Good morning, Mr. Couraura and Ms. Hylia." Scizor greets Link and Zelda when they walk into the student academic.

"Good morning, teacher." Link and Zelda greet.

"Here is your basic exploration tool. You will receive more tools when you move to the next grade." Scizor says and gives Link and Zelda two maps of Land of Origin and two exploration badges.

"Thank you." Link and Zelda say.

"Then I will take you to your class, follow me." Scizor says and walks out of the student academic. Link and Zelda follow him.

"First thing is, let me introduce myself; my name is **Pincher** the Scizor. I am one of the student's instructors, and I am the teacher of grade 1 class B." Pincher says.

"Okay." Link and Zelda say.

"And from the analyzing, you two will be in my class, Class B." Pincher says.

"Class B?" Zelda says.

"Yes. Soon you will know more about three classes in the grade 1 soon. Now let's go to the Class B room." Pincher says and walks ahead. Link and Zelda follows him until he reaches a room. Then he opens the door and enters the room.

"Attention students!" Pincher says. And students in the Class B stop talking.

"Today, as I said before, we will have two new friends that will join our class." Pincher says. Then he turns attention to Link and Zelda.

"Please, you two come in." Pincher says.

"Okay." Link and Zelda says and enters the room. They can see many students in the room; about 20 students are in this classroom.

"First, please introduce yourself to your classmate." Pincher says.

"Um… Hello, my name is Link Couraura the Lucario, nice to meet you." Link says.

"And I am Zelda Hylia the Eevee, nice to meet you." Zelda says.

"Okay, these Lucario and Eevee will be your new friends. You all should befriend them." Pincher says.

"Okay." All students in the class say.

"Then Mr. Couraura and Ms. Hylia, please take your seat." Pincher says. Then Link and Zelda walk up to two empty tables and takes a seat. Link and Zelda is sitting near each other. The Pokemon who is sitting on the left side of Link is a Feraligatr. And a Pokemon who is sitting at the right side of Zelda is a Sceptile. When Link takes a seat, Feraligatr starts talking with Link.

"Hi! New guy! Welcome to Class B!" Feraligatr says.

"Um, hi." Link says.

"My name is **Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr**. Nice to meet you, Link." Scarley says and shakes hand with Link.

"Nice to meet you too." Link says while Zelda is talking with a Sceptile that is sitting near her.

"Hello, newbie, you are such a cute girl, you name is Zelda, right?" Sceptile says.

"Um, yes." Zelda says.

"Not only are being a cute girl, but you also have a beautiful name! My name is **Jedi Floratree the Sceptile**." Jedi says.

"Jedi, stop flirting with Zelda." Scarley says.

"Nah, Scarley, she is a cute girl…" Jedi says. Then Link notices someone who is sitting on the left side of Scarley. He is a Charizard who crashes into him yesterday!

"I remember you. You are the idiot who have eyes but don't use them to see your way." Charizard says.

"Can you be polite to our new friends?" Scarley says.

"Hm! Fine! My name is **Ordin Novaflare the Charizard. **I am the leader of Class B and don't forget it, idiots!" Ordin says.

"I am sorry for his bad habit. He is just a grumpy." Jedi says.

"Okay, student, let the class begin!" Scizor says.

-In the history class-

"Since the pass, the countless generations ago, in the middle of nothing, an egg appears from nowhere. When the egg hatched, the god Arceus emerges from the egg…" Stoutland, the history teacher says.

"So, Pokemon do believe in Arceus as their god." Zelda says.

"Just like we Hylian believe in three goddesses." Link says.

"ZZZ…" Scarley snores while he is sleeping.

"Should we wake him?" Zelda asks.

"Let him sleep…" Link says.

"But why?" Zelda asks.

"Look…" Link says. Zelda looks around the room and realizes that all students include Jedi and Ordin are sleeping now.

"They are lazy!" Zelda says.

"This class is so boring…" Link says and yawns.

-In the geography class-

"Land of Origin is the land that we Pokemon believe that is the first land that had created in this Pokemon World…" Armaldos, the geography teacher says.

"This class is also boring…" Link says.

"Land of Origin is divided into four provinces by a large mountain range called Omega Mountains. Those four provinces are Alpha Province, the province of summer, on the south, Beta Province, the province of autumn, on the east, Grammar Province, the province of spring, on the west and Delta Province, the province of winter, on the north." Armaldos says. Then he notices that Zelda is raising her hand.

"What is it? Ms. Hylia?" Armaldos asks.

"How many towns in this land?" Zelda asks.

"There are ten town/city/village in this land. In Alpha Province, we have four. They are Yelspark Town, the smallest town in the Alpha Province, Redflame Town, the town of ore and smiting, Bluewave Town, the town of commerce and travelling and the Greenleaf Town, the biggest town in the Alpha Province and the town of herb, flower and old culture." Armaldos says.

"Four towns in this province…" Link mumbles.

"Next is the Beta Province, it consists of three towns. They are Skywind City, the city of transportation, the Sandust Town, the town of the jewel and the Lunar Village, the village of darkness." Armaldos says.

"Village of darkness? Sound scary…" Zelda mumbles.

"For the Grammar Province, they have two. One is the Fairy Village, the sacred village of the fairy type Pokemon, and other is the capital and the biggest city in the Land of Origin, the Grammar City." Armaldos says.

"Village of fairy and the capital in the same province? How irony…" Link mumbles.

"And the last one, Delta Province has only one town, the Frostdrop Town, the town of glacier and eternal blizzard." Armaldos says.

"Eternal blizzard? Sound like a lonely town…" Zelda mumbles.

-At the noon-

"You come from a faraway region?" Jedi says while having lunch with Ordin, Scarley, Link and Zelda.

"Yes, a very faraway region." Link says.

"But why you three slept during the history class and geography class?" Zelda asks.

"Because these classes are so boring and stupid." Ordin says.

"And we need to spare our power for this afternoon." Scarley says.

"Afternoon?" Link asks.

"We have one more class in this afternoon, the battle class!" Scarley says.

"Battle class?" Zelda says.

"This is the biggest class because students from Class A, Class B and Class C will join this class together." Jedi says.

"In this class, the teachers will random your fighting partner, then you fight him or her. If you win, you will receive a prize from the teacher. But if you lose, nothing happens." Scarley says.

"By the way, how many moves can you use?" Jedi asks.

"One." Link says.

"Me too." Zelda says.

"That will be a hard time for you in this battle class." Scarley says.

"Such a rookie…" Ordin says before he notices something.

"Wait, your sword…" Ordin says.

"What?" Link says and picks out his sword.

"That's a nice sword you have, too nice for a rookie like you…" Ordin says.

"Well…" Link says.

"Oh, it is about the time! Let's go!" Jedi says.

-In the battle class-

"Remember students, no violence in this class!" Scizor, the battle teacher says.

"Alright!" Students says.

"Now I will choose your fighting partner…" Scizor says before he picks a paper from his bag, then he begins to read the student's name as a pair. Finally…

"Ms. Hylia Zelda and Mr. Floratree Jedi!" Scizor says.

"Me?!" Zelda says.

"Ha! I face a beautiful girl!" Jedi says.

"Well, don't get too rough on me…" Zelda says.

"Okay, girl!" Jedi says and walks away to prepare the battle with Zelda.

"Okay. Now there are only two students remain…" Scizor says and looks at two remain students, Mr. Couraura Link and Mr. Novaflare Ordin.

"I face Ordin?!" Link says.

"Hm!" Ordin says.

"Now students, get ready!" Scizor says. Students prepare themselves.

"Listen this, rookie, since you are just a newbie and I have a type advantage over you, I will only use my weapon to attack you." Ordin says.

"Okay." Link says.

"Then… Begins!" Scizor says. And students start fighting!

"RRRRR" Ordin roars as the battle begins. Then he picks his weapon and start to attack Link.

-Finally-

After a long fight, some students lose, some students win, some students are still fighting.

"Okay! This is enough for today! Have a nice rest!" Scizor says.

"Whew!" Link says and whips his sweat.

"You are very good at this!" Ordin says. Link and Ordin's battle ends up in a tie.

"You are stronger than I imagine. Even my Ruby Lance can't defeat you." Ordin says. Link looks at Ordin's lance. It is a Lance that made from ruby that glows like a blazing flame.

"Link!" Zelda says and walks up to Link, Jedi follows her.

"Hi Zelda!" Link says.

"How was your battle?" Zelda asks.

"Well, a tie. How about you?" Link says.

"This little Eevee knocked out me and my Emerald Katana in the first five minutes." Jedi says. He is holding a Katana that made from emerald that glows like the leaf of the newborn tree.

"Wow! Zelda! You are awesome!" Link says.

"Jedi, you didn't fight with your full power, did you?" Ordin says.

"Well, I can't concentrate if a beautiful girl is in front of me…" Jedi says.

"By the way, where is Scarley?" Zelda says. Then they see Scarley walks up to them with another Pokemon.

"How was your battle?" Jedi asks.

"Well, I and my Sapphire Axe lost. I have no need to ask about your battle, Jedi, since your opponent is Zelda. How about you, Ordin?" Scarley says. He is holding an Axe that made from Sapphire that glows like pure sea water.

"I'd hate to say this, tie." Ordin says.

"Wow! That Lucario sure has some issue!" Another Pokemon who is coming with Scarley says.

"You were Scarley's opponent?" Jedi asks.

"Yes." A Pokemon says.

"That explain why Scarley had lost to you." Ordin says.

"Hey, Scarley, who is he?" Link asks.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce him, he is our friends from Class A." Scarley says. Then another Pokemon turns his attention to Link and Zelda.

"Hi! My name is **Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk**, I and my Topaz Pole are very pleased to meet you." Dyabolt says. He is holding a pole that made from a Topaz that glows like a sparking thunder.

"Hi! I am Link Couraura the Lucario." Link says.

"And I am Zelda Hylia the Eevee. We are new students of Class B." Zelda says.

"You are so lucky that you are in the Class B…" Dyabolt says.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"I envy you…" Dyabolt says.

"But isn't your Class A is the best class?" Link asks.

"…" Dyabolt says nothing.

"By the way, Link, the exam of grade 1 will take place three days later." Jedi says.

"Exam?" Link says.

"The exam that you must participate to move to the grade 2." Scarley says.

"Although you two are newbie, but with such a battle skill like this, I see no problem for you two to join this exam." Ordin says.

"Well, let's go for a dinner. I am so hungry so I could eat a whole Miltank!" Scarley says. Then everyone walks up to the canteen.

**To Be Continue…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Exam

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 05: The Exam**

Link and Zelda spend several days in this school. They have learned my things during the training. Now Link can use Metal Claw. And Zelda can use Refresh. But they still haven't forgotten about their objective to come to this world. They and Midna are finding the clue, but they found nothing. And finally, they had lived in this world for a month. And now, it is the time for grade 1 exam to pass to grade 2…

-On the exam day-

"Link, are you ready?" Zelda asks while having a breakfast.

"Not so well…" Link says.

"Today we have a History exam and Geography exam in the morning. And in the afternoon we have the chemistry exam and biology exam." Zelda says.

"Tomorrow in the morning, we have my nemesis, mathematic exam and physic exam. And in the afternoon we have an exploration paper exam and battle paper exam." Link says.

"It's about the time! Let's go!" Zelda says.

-During the history exam-

"Q.23: What is the greatest war that occurred two times in the Pokemon history?" Link reads the question.

"Greatest war that occurred two times…" Link thinks back to Stoutland's word during the history class.

"_When come into the greatest war in the history of the Pokemon world, no one will think of the others war than the War of the God. It had occurred three times in the Pokemon World. It was called War of the God because it is the war between the evil Pokemon and… our god Arceus." Stoutland says._

"_Why the evil Pokemon wants to defeat Arceus?" Link raises his hand and asks._

"_Because Arceus has the greatest power, the Power of the God, that grant any wish to the first one who touch it. The evil Pokemon tried to get that power, so he and his minion fought with Arceus. Finally, Arceus won. And the evil Pokemon had sealed for eternity. And for several thousand years later, the sin of that evil Pokemon raised again by the new ruler. They tried to get that power again. And this time, Arceus also won. Their new ruler had been punished by removing its… emotion out of his body." Stoutland says._

"_What happen to the Pokemon without his or her emotion?" Zelda raises her hand and asks._

"_I don't know. I have never met such a Pokemon like that before. And the Pokemon that had been removed its emotion by Arceus disappeared, never appear again. And not so long ago, the War of the God III occurred by the sin of the evil Pokemon again. But this time, we can defeat them easily and then we banished them to the other dimension to prevent another war." Stoutland says._

"_And then, who are that evil Pokemon?" Link asks._

"_No one know. This is one of the mysterious thing that left in our world." Stoutland says._

"…" _Link says nothing._

"_Okay, let's move to another history about the evil one who tries to get the power of the god and the eights Heroes/Heroine of Legend…" Stoutland says._

"Okay…"Link says and writes the answer on the answer sheet. But he still has some question left…

"_Who is that evil Pokemon?"_

"_What will happen to the Pokemon without emotion?"_

-During the geography exam-

"Q.09: What is in the middle of the Land of Origin?" Zelda reads the question.

"I know it!" Zelda mumbles and thinks of Armaldos's word in the history class.

"_Omega Mountains that divide Land of Origin into four provinces are meeting at the enter of the Land of Origin." Armaldos says._

"_What is in the middle of the Land of Origin?" Zelda asks._

"_No one knows because of the thick fog that surround that area. This is one of the most mysterious things in the Land of Origin that the exploration team must solve its mystery…" Armaldos says._

"That it is!" Zelda thinks and writes the answers on the answer sheet while thinking of something.

"_What is behind those fog?"_

-At the noon-

"How was your exam?" Link asks when he and Zelda meet Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt.

"Hard as Heatran." Scarley says.

"So boring…" Ordin says.

"I spent most of my time in the exam room observing the cute girl in my exam room." Jedi says.

"Quite easy." Dyabolt says.

"Wait, I just remember something…" Zelda says.

"What is it?" Jedi asks.

"Jedi, Ordin and Scarley, you have the same name as the Heroes of Legend!" Zelda says.

"Yeah, we all are named after them." Scarley says.

"So do you, Link and Zelda." Dyabolt says.

"Hero of Legend name Link and Heroine of Legend name Zelda is the human from another world. Maybe you two are the human from another world too." Ordin says.

"What?!" Link and Zelda say.

"Just kidding." Ordin says.

"…Phew." Link and Zelda say. (Because they are really human from another world.)

"Now, let's focus on our next exam!" Scarley says.

-During the chemistry exam-

"Sxxt!" Scarley thinks when he sees the first question.

"Q.01: Among all elements in the periodic table, what element has the highest Electro negativity?"

"I don't know!" Scarley thinks.

-Meanwhile

"The first question is so easy…" Dyabolt says and writes down "F (Fluorine)" in the answer sheet.

-During the biology exam-

"Fxxk…" Ordin thinks when he sees the last question.

"Q.50: According to the researching, what will happen if the Legendary Pokemon get married with ordinary Pokemon?"

"How can I know what will happen if they xxxx each other!" Ordin thinks!

-Meanwhile-

"Wait…" Jedi thinks when he sees the last question.

"I remember about the legend of the eight Heroes/Heroine…" Jedi thinks.

"Yes! I remember. One of them, the Heroine of Wind, is the mutant Pokemon because her father is the Legendary Pokemon but her mother is just an ordinary Pokemon!" Jedi thinks before he writes down the answer.

-At the end of the day-

"Whew!" Scarley says.

"Today's exam is easier than I thought!" Zelda says.

"It's hard!" Ordin says.

"Nah… One day left!" Link says.

"Well, we will have a dinner at the restaurant outside the school. Care to join us?" Jedi says.

"Not today. I have something that I must do." Link says.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Dyabolt says before he, Jedi, Ordin and Scarley walk away.

"Link, have you forgotten about our real objective to come to this world is to find about the strange thing that happened in our world, not to become the explorer team!" Midna says.

"I have never forgotten about it. But we must learn about becoming a Pokemon or we will have a hard time." Link says.

"By the way, I forget to give you this." Midna says before she hands over something to Link. It is a blue Ocarina.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"As I thought, you have no idea about what it is." Midna says.

"It is the Ocarina that once belongs to the Hero of Time, your ancestor." Zelda says.

"How can you get it?" Link asks.

"Hey! Don't say like I have stolen it! I found it near myself after I awoke at the Sacred Grove." Midna says.

"As well as this…" Zelda says and picks something from her bag. It is a golden harp.

"A harp?" Link says.

"This harp once belongs to my ancestor. I found it near Midna." Zelda says.

"But how can those instruments support to appear in our current age?" Link says.

"I don't know." Zelda says.

"Anyway, since it belonged to your ancestor, you should accept it as yours. And then, you should give it a name. You too, Zelda." Midna says.

"Yeah, since it is my ancestor's instrument, I will name it "Temporal Ocarina"." Link says.

"Do you know such a hard word like this too?" Midna teases.

"Then, if yours is the Temporal Ocarina, mine will be "Spatial Harp"." Zelda says.

"Actually, I don't want to give them to you since I like to see you howling more than playing instruments…" Midna says.

-The next day, during mathematic exam-

"Cxxp!" Jedi says.

"Fxxk!" Ordin says.

"Sxxt!" Scarley says.

"What?!" Dyabolt says.

That is their reaction when they read the question.

-During the Physic exam-

"Cxxp!" Jedi says.

"Fxxk!" Ordin says.

"Sxxt!" Scarley says.

"What?!" Dyabolt says.

That is their reaction when they read the question.

-During the noon-

"What the fxxk about the exam?!" Scarley roars during the lunch.

"In this exam, we have the limit…" Dyabolt says.

"And differential…" Jedi says.

"And…fxxxxxg integration!" Ordin says.

"Physic exam too. They are very hard." Link says.

"Hm! We have lost our score on those two subjects, but we have two more to go!" Scarley says.

-During the paper exploration exam-

"Easy." Jedi says.

"Easy." Ordin says.

"Easy." Scarley says.

"Easy." Dyabolt says.

That is their reaction when they see the question.

-During the paper battle exam-

"Q15: How many types do Pokemon have? And name them." Link reads the question.

"This one is easy." Link says and writes the answer.

"Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Flying, Rock, Steel, Ground, Ice, Fighting, Psychic, Poison, bug, Ghost, Dark…" Link says before he remembers something.

"Wait, don't forget Fairy type." Link writes the answer.

-At the end of day 2-

"The last two subjects are very easy!" Dyabolt says with a cheerful voice.

"But the two subjects in the morning is such a pain in an ass." Ordin says.

"Then, see you tomorrow! I hope you two pass the exam!" Dyabolt says before they walk away.

"You too!" Link shouts after them.

"Link, let's go for a dinner. I am so hungry. Midna asks.

"…Yeah." Link says before he walks away with Zelda and Midna.

**To Be Continue…**


	6. Chapter 6: Illusion of the Darkness

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 06: Illusion of the Darkness**

"Link! We did it!" Zelda says and runs up to Link while Link is having a breakfast in the next morning.

"What happen?" Link asks.

"We pass the exam!" Zelda says.

"Really?!" Link says.

"Yes! Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt also pass the exam too!" Zelda says.

"Yeah!" Link says.

"Well, I am so surprised to hear that you pass the exam." Midna says.

"Now, it is the time for us to create our Exploration Team." Zelda says.

"I suggest that your team should consist of only you and Link." Midna says.

"I think so because if our team has another Pokemon, our secret will leak soon." Link says.

"But I don't think so. Because we should have Pokemon in our team since they will help us about the location and many things that we should learn." Zelda says.

"That is true…" Link says.

"As long as you can keep your secret." Midna says and disappears when someone appears.

"Hey guy!" Scarley says and runs up to Link and Zelda, follow by Jedi and Ordin.

"You already have known it, right?" Jedi says.

"Yes." Link and Zelda say.

"Then…" Scarley says.

"Would you mind if we join your team?" Ordin says.

"What?!" Link and Zelda say.

"Well, you two are strong and intelligent fighter…" Jedi says. (And a cute girl too…)

"And a good friend too." Scarley says.

"Moreover, I don't want to team up with those fxxxxxg Class A." Ordin says.

"Well, what is your answer?" Jedi asks. Link and Zelda look at each other, before they smile.

"Ok!" Link says.

"Yeah!" Jedi and Scarley say. While Ordin says nothing but smile.

"Then, how about we invite Dyabolt too?" Zelda says. But her word change Jedi, Ordin and Scarley's attitude.

"…" Jedi says nothing.

"…" Scarley says nothing.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

"What?! Do you hate him?" Zelda says.

"No. He is a good friend." Jedi says.

"Then why?" Link asks.

"We also want him to join our team…" Scarley says.

"But since he is in the Class A, which would be a hard thing…" Ordin says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"…Alright since we and you are in the same team…" Scarley says.

"Follow us, this isn't a good place for talking." Jedi says. Then he walks away. Link and Zelda follow him, follow by Ordin and Scarley.

Jedi takes Link and Zelda to a library, no one is here except the librarian.

"No one will be able to hear our conversation here." Scarley says.

"We will tell you something about the Class A." Jedi says.

"At first, I must say that you are so lucky that you are in the Class B." Ordin says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"…What is your attitude against Class A and Class C now?" Jedi asks.

"Well, Class A is the class of geniuses, the bookworms or someone who is very intelligent." Link says.

"And Class C is for bad students." Zelda says.

"… You are definitely wrong" Scarley says.

"Not all Class C students is a bad Pokemon. Some of them are good Pokemon. But because they have something bad such as being a poor or being a dark type Pokemon. Ordin says.

"What?!" Link says.

"And for Class A, most Pokemon in the Class A is the rich." Ordin says.

"Then, what about Dyabolt?" Zelda asks.

"He is one of a few Pokemon in the Class A that being a good Pokemon." Scarley says.

"Most of Class A students are such a rich Pokemon who never care about anyone. They believe that they are the only good Pokemon in this school. They have the money that can buy anything, so they always insult the Pokemon from another class especially Class C." Scarley says.

"But for the worst, Class A has some students that aren't rich, Dyabolt is one of them. So…" Jedi says.

"In Class A, the rich Pokemon is the king or queen, while the others are their slave!" Ordin says.

"What?!" Link and Zelda say.

"Yes. Dyabolt is their slave. They always oppress him." Jedi says.

"And one more thing, the teacher of Class A is come from the rich family, so she has the same habit as the rich Pokemon in her Class. She has never cared about some students in her Class such as Dyabolt. And it makes most students in Class A become a bully." Scarley says.

"What the…" Zelda says.

"Racist!" Link says.

"This is the problem. Dyabolt can't join our team because those rich Pokemon will never allow their slave to join another team." Jedi says.

"But why the principle or another teachers do something?!" Link asks.

"The principal is always busy with his work. While the other teachers are afraid of the Class A teacher because she comes from a rich family." Scarley says.

"That is all." Jedi says.

"What the…" Link and Zelda say since they have just knows the dark secret of this school.

"You know, we tried many times to help Dyabolt. But when those nasty Class A students tell their teacher about this, we and Dyabolt get punished." Scarley says.

"But we must help Dyabolt!" Zelda says.

"Yes! He is our friend!" Link says.

"…" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say nothing.

"… The ceremony for the student who have pass the exam will be held this night at the main hall, you should prepare yourself. See you later." Jedi says. Then he, Ordin and Scarley walk away, leaving Link and Zelda in the thought of helping Dyabolt.

-In the Ceremony-

Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say nothing during the ceremony. They are watching silently at Dyabolt. They have no chance to talk to him since Dyabolt is working as "Their" slave.  
"Fine any clue to help him?" Zelda asks.

"No. Our biggest obstacle is the Class A teacher." Link says. Then he notices that Dyabolt is walking out of the hall.

"This is our chance, let's follow him." Link says. Then he and Zelda follow Dyabolt out of the hall. Then Ordin notices them and then tells Jedi and Scarley to follow Link and Zelda too.

Dyabolt walks along the dark way until he meets four Pokemon. They are Granbull, Alakazam, Gengar and Machamp. Link and his friends is hiding in the darkness and looking at Dyabolt and those four Pokemon. Link remembers that they are Class A students.

"Did you get it?" A Granbull asks Dyabolt with a intimidate voice.

"…" Dyabolt says nothing and hands over something to them. Link and everyone are very surprised to see the thing that Dyabolt gives to them.

"Good!" Alakazam gets the cigarette from Granbull and begins to smoke it.

"This is delicious!" Machamp says after he drinks the alcoholic beverage that Granbull gave him.

"Now I have done it, please keep your promise." Dyabolt says.

"Promise what?" Gengar asks.

"Promise to let me join a team with my friends in another Class." Dyabolt says.

"Never!" Alakazam says.

"What?! You broke your promise?!" Dyabolt says and flares his frill.

"You are our slave. We will not allow you to flee from us!" Granbull says.

"But…" Dyabolt tries to say. But Machamp pushes him to the wall.

"Ouch!" Dyabolt says and folds his frill.

"You are just a weak, poor Pokemon. You are just a worthless Pokemon! Slave!" Gengar says.

"I can't stand it!" Link says and appears in front of them.

"Stop it!" Link says.

"What?!" Machamp says.

"You four have no right in hurting him!" Zelda says and follows Link, follow by Jedi, Ordin and Scarley.

"Link, Zelda…" Dyabolt says.

"Hm! Just students from Class B." Alakazam says.

"This is Class A's business, not yours! Get out of here!" Gengar says.

"We can't! You must stop hurting Dyabolt!" Link says.

"Then what?" Granbull says. Then another Pokemon appears.

"What is this, my lovely students?" She says. She is a Florges with a smug-looking face.

"Teacher **Fiora**! They hurt us!" Granbull says.

"What?!" Fiora says.

"We are not hurting them!" Link says.

"They hurt us! And they are lying. Dyabolt too! He doesn't like our Class A!" Alakazam says.

"Well, you six are such a bad Pokemon." Fiora says and looks at Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt.

"We are not lying. They were hurting Dyabolt! We are here because we are trying to help Dyabolt!" Jedi says.

"They are lying! I hate them!" Machamp says.

"Don't worry, my student." Fiora says and turns her attention to Link and his friends.

"You are such a bad Pokemon. How should I punish you? Fired from this school? Or tell the principal to make you six stay in the Grade 1 for one more years?" Fiora says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"But…" Ordin says.

"Enough!" Fiora says. Link and his friends don't know what to do. Granbull, Machamp, Alakazam and Gengar are looking at Link and his friends with a satisfying face. But…

"…_Look at this. The fairy type Pokemon, the type of the all good things in this world, is torturing another Pokemon for its own satisfying. How irony…" _Someone says from the darkness.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Who are you?" Fiora says. Then everyone hears that someone is walking up to them.

"_You said that Fairy type is the heaven type that is better than any type. But a Fairy type Pokemon does something like this? This is a new lesson for me, torturing another Pokemon is the thing that Fairy type Pokemon calls a good thing." _He says. Then he appears from the darkness, reveal himself as a creepy-looking Zoroark.

"Look who is this?" Fiora says with a smug voice.

"Who is he?" Link asks Jedi.

"He is the Class C teacher." Jedi says.

"This is the business of Class A and Class B, not for a tricky fox of Class C like you." Fiora says.

"_Hm! They are this school's students. And I am this school's teacher. So this is my business." _Zoroark says with a creepy voice.

"And I am light, not a sin likes you, so I will decide about their punishment!" Fiora says.

"…_When I born, I was a dark type. When I die, I will be a dark type. When you born, you were a fairy type. When you die, you will be a fairy type. I am the sin for eternity. And you are the good thing for eternity. So it is my job of getting in your way." _Zoroark says.

"Hm! You are sin! So take this!" Fiora says and releases a Dazzling Gleam to Zoroark. But Zoroark quickly dodges it.

"_Do you dare to mess with me?" _Zoroark says.

"Of course! A fairy type is support to kill the sin like you!" Fiora says.

"_Then, if you defeat me, the people will know that you were getting involved with me, the sin." _Zoroark says.

"What?!" Fiora says.

"_Your purity will be no more, like the flower in the city of pollution, if you get involved with a sin like me. So other Pokemon will hate you for eternity. And now while you are talking to me, your purity gradually decreases." _Zoroark says.

"…Hm!" Fiora says. The she turns her attention to Link and his friends.

"This is your lucky day!" Fiora says. Then she turns her attention to Dyabolt.

"If you want to get out of the Class A, GET OUT! I don't need a brat like you!" Fiora says and runs away into the darkness. Machamp, Alakazam, Granbull and Gengar follow her.

"Dyabolt, are you alright?" Ordin asks while Dyabolt stands up.

"Yeah, thank you for help me." Dyabolt says. Then everyone turns their attention to Zoroark. But they find that Zoroark is no more here.

"Where is he?!" Zelda says.

"He disappears after Teacher Fiora runs away." Scarley says.

"By the way…" Dyabolt says.

"What is it, Dyabolt?" Link asks.

"You… You come here to help me?" Dyabolt asks.

"Of course! Because you are our friends!" Zelda says.

"…Thank you." Dyabolt says.

"Anyway, since you still free, do you want to join our team?" Jedi asks.

"Really?" Dyabolt says.

"Yes. Our team consist of me, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin and Scarley." Link says.

"Ok!" Dyabolt says and flares his frill in joy.

"Ok. We should head back to the ceremony. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Scarley says. Then everyone walks back to the ceremony. But while walking, Link is thinking about something. He doesn't understand Teacher Zoroark's word.

"_Sin? A dark type?"_

"_Good things? A fairy type?"_

**To Be Continue…**


	7. Chapter 7: The Birth of Legend

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 07: The Birth of Legend**

"So guys, what should we do now?" Link says while eating breakfast with Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt.

"Today is the day that allows the Pokemon who had passed the exam to form an exploration team." Dyabolt says.

"Then?" Zelda asks.

"We must find a teacher that will be our team's teacher." Jedi says.

"Our team's teacher should be a strong teacher…" Ordin says.

"Not a fuzzy teacher…" Scarley says.

"Kind teacher…" Dyabolt says.

"And being a cute girl too." Jedi says.

"Um…" Zelda says.

"What?" Link asks.

"Um… Our team's teacher might have a problem…" Zelda says.

"Problem?" Scarley says.

"Have you forgotten about Teacher Fiora already?" Zelda says. Her word frightens everyone.

"That's right… Teacher Fiora must try every way to cause us a problem, including our team's teacher too." Dyabolt says.

"What about asking Teacher Zoroark to become our team's teacher?" Ordin asks.

"No! He is scary!" Zelda says.

"And he is the hardest teacher to meet in this school since he always hides himself." Scarley says.

"And he is a male teacher too…" Jedi mumbles.

"Hm…" Link thinks. But then, he remembers someone that he had met when he had come to this school…

"How about…" Link says.

"Who? All teachers in this school except Teacher Zoroark are afraid of Teacher Fiora." Dyabolt says.

"How about Teacher Iris?" Link asks. His word acts like the light in the darkness.

"Yeah!" Scarley says.

"How can we forget her?!" Jedi says.

"Is she a good teacher?" Zelda asks.

"She is the newest teacher in our school. But since she has come, she seems to not afraid of Teacher Fiora." Scarley says.

"And she is quite strong." Ordin says.

"Yet kind…" Dyabolt says.

"And being a girl too." Jedi says.

"So, let's go and meet her before another team gets her as their team's teacher!" Link says. Then everyone walks out of the canteen.

-At the Student Academic-

When Link and his friends enter the student academic, they see Iris is talking with another Pokemon. When Link and his friends walks up near them, Iris and another Pokemon turn their attention to Link and his friends.

"Hi! Dyabolt!" Another Pokemon says. She is a female Aurorus.

"Hi!" Dyabolt greets.

"Who are you?" Link asks.

"My name is **Glacier Tundrafrost the Aurorus**. I am a class A leader." Glacier says.

"She is a very nice friend!" Dyabolt says.

"But why you are here?" Ordin asks.

"…I just come here to tell Teacher Iris about Teacher Fiora. I think that she is strange…" Glacier says.

"Ok! See you later!" Glacier says and walks away.

"She tells me about Teacher Fiora who like to torture the student from another class or poor students. I hate her." Iris says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"By the way, what brought you here?" Iris asks.

"Well, we six are in the same exploration team, and we want you to become our team's teacher." Link says. His word surprises Iris.

"You want me to become your team's teacher?" Iris asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"… Since I become the teacher in this school, your team is the first team that asks me to become their team's teacher. It surprises me a little." Iris says.

"You have never become the teacher of any team?!" Everyone says.

"Well, I am just becoming a teacher recently, so I have a little experience. Beside I am just 20 years old." Iris says.

"What?! You are just 20 years old?!" Jedi says.

"You thought that I am over 30?!" Iris says with an angry voice.

"Um.. No." Jedi says.

"Okay, if you ask me, I decided that I will accept your request." Iris says.

"Really?!" Jedi says.

"Since you had become Fiora's enemies, so you will be safe if I am your team's teacher." Iris says. Her word shocks everyone.

"How do you know?!" Everyone says.

"I am Mewtwo, the greatest and strongest magic user, so reading your mind isn't a hard thing to do." Iris says.

"You read our minds?!" Link says.

"Of course not! I am just kidding! I don't want to know other Pokemon's personality idea. I have known it because Glacier told me to beware of Fiora because of what you all have done last night." Iris says.

"Oh…" Everyone mumbles. Teacher Fiora must have told everyone in the class A about this.

"Okay, the first thing that I must know is your team's name." Iris says.

"Oh! We totally forgot about it!" Scarley says.

"Link, do you have any idea?" Zelda asks.

"Hm…" Link thinks.

"How about, Team Awesome?" Scarley asks.

"Stupid name." Ordin says.

"Team Wisdom?" Dyabolt asks.

"Too easy." Ordin says.

"Team lovely?" Zelda asks.

"Gay name." Ordin says.

"Ordin, you are such a cxxxxxxxxr." Jedi says.

"…How about… Team Legend?" Link asks.

"Team Legend?" Dyabolt says.

"Well, because we want to solve the mystery in this world. If we can, we will be the legend." Link says.

"That's a good idea!" Everyone says.

"So, your team name is Team Legend?" Iris asks again.

"Yes." Link says.

"I, Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo, am your team's teacher. So who is going to be your team's leader?" Iris asks.

"…" Everyone says nothing and looks at Link.

"Me?!" Link says.

"Yes, because you have the good leadership." Everyone says.

"Fine." Link says.

"So, Link Couraura the Lucario will be your team's leader. The members are Zelda Hylia the Eevee, Jedi Florentine the Sceptile, Ordin Novaflare the Charizard, Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr and Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk…" Iris says and writes the detail in the paper. Then she gives seven pieces of paper to everyone.

"Please fill in your personal data here." Iris says. Then everyone starts writing their personal data.

**(Pokedragon: Here are their personal data if you interest.)**

_**1 .Link Couraura the Lucario (Team Leader)**_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18_

_Ability: Inner Focus_

_Birthday: May 3__rd_

_Blood Type: O_

_Handed: Left_

_**2. Zelda Hylia the Eevee**_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Ability: Adaptability _

_Birthday: January 6__th_

_Blood Type: O_

_Handed: Right_

_**3. Jedi Florentine the Sceptile**_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Ability: Overgrown_

_Birthday: September 14__th_

_Blood Type: B_

_Handed: Right_

_**4. Ordin Novaflare the Charizard**_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Ability: Blaze_

_Birthday: July 15__th_

_Blood Type: A_

_Handed: Right_

_**5. Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr**_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Ability: Torrent_

_Birthday: August 16__th_

_Blood Type: A_

_Handed: Right_

_**6. Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk**_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Ability: Sand Veil_

_Birthday: March 17__th_

_Blood Type: B_

_Handed: Right_

_**7. Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo (Team's Teacher)**_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 20_

_Ability: Pressure_

_Birthday: April 25__th_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Handed: Right_

**(Pokedragon: I will write other main character's personal data when he or she joins Link and his friends.)**

"Okay! Finish with the team registration." Iris says. Then everyone's exploration badge starts glowing before it changes its shape into a rookie exploration student badge with the word "Legend" and the badge's owner's name and footprint on its back.

"Your badge will change when you move to the higher class." Iris says.

"Awesome!" Scarley says.

"And then, I need to give you this." Iris says before she gives Link an Exploration Toolbox.

"Use it to carry the item such as berry." Iris explains.

"Right." Link says.

"Then, here is the compass…" Iris says and gives Link a compass.

"Link, take care of your crazy team member well." Iris says.

"Crazy?!" Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt say.

"I am just kidding! But Link, you are so lucky to have the Tetra Reptile in your team, all of them." Iris says.

"Tetra Reptile?" Zelda says.

"That is the nickname that everyone gave to Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt because they all have a talent in each specific way." Iris says.

"Haha! Not so much…" Dyabolt says.

"Dyabolt is the genius. He is the student who always got the highest score in every exam. Scarley is the best sport player regardless of the kind of the sport. Ordin, when come into the battle, he had never lost to anyone. And Jedi…" Iris says.

"Hm?" Zelda says.

"He is the star of this school. Many girls are his fan club because they think that he is the most handsome boy in this school." Iris says.

"And that is true." Jedi says.

"Wow! You four had never told us this before! You are awesome!" Link and Zelda say. Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt say nothing but smile.

"Now, for the rest of the day, you can go to the Yelspark Town to buy something useful for your mission tomorrow." Iris says.

"Okay! Farewell!" Everyone says and walks out of the student academic.

-At the Yelspark Town-

"What should we do first?" Scarley asks.

"I think we should go to Kecleon's Shop to buy some berries…" Link says before he sees two Pokemon walk up to them, they are male Ampharos and female Heliolisk.

"Welcome back! Dyabolt!" Heliolisk greets.

"Good morning! Mom! Dad!" Dyabolt says.

"Great job for the exam!" Ampharos, Dyabolt's father, says.

"And congratulation for becoming the exploration team." Heliolisk, Dyabolt's mother, says.

"Thank you." Dyabolt says.

"You all must be Dyabolt's friends? Please take care of him." Heliolisk says.

"Right." Link says.

"And one more thing, Dyabolt, this is our gift for you and your team." Ampharos says and gives Dyabolt something.

"Hm?" Dyabolt says.

"_This is a Fishing Rod. You can use it to catch some fish for your team's purveyance during your adventure." _Ampharos says.

"Thank you!" Dyabolt says.

"Then, if you all don't mind, visit our house this noon for a lunch." Heliolisk says.

"We gladly accept your kindness." Link says.

"Then, see you later!" Ampharos and Heliolisk say before they walk away.

"At least we can survive if we run out of berry…" Link says.

"Unless you are in the area without river or you have a worst fishing skill." Ordin says.

"The one with the sucking fishing skill isn't me." Scarley says.

-At the Kecleon's Shop-

"Welcome to a shop!" Green Kecleon says when Link and his friends walks into the shop.

"Come in! We have everything that you need!" Purple Kecleon says.

"What do you want today?" Green Kecleon asks.

"Well, let me see…" Zelda says and orders many things.

"…" Link says nothing and walks out of the shop. Ordin notices him and follows him.

"What's wrong, Link?" Ordin asks.

"I am just… feel strange about Teacher Zoroark's word." Link says.

"Well, he always says something strange that no one understand." Ordin says.

"But what about "Fairy type is a good type" and "Dark type is a sin"?" Link asks.

"You don't know?" Ordin says.

"… Yes." Link says.

"The place where you have come from… It must be a peaceful place…" Ordin says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"In the Land of Origin, everyone believes that fairy type Pokemon is the Pokemon that came down from the heaven to get rid of the sin in this world, so they adore this type…" Ordin says.

"And?" Link says.

"For the dark type… They believe that dark type Pokemon is the sin that came from the hell. So they despise this type." Ordin says.

"What?! Racist!" Link says.

"Shee! Don't say aloud!" Ordin says.

"Oop!" Link says.

"Pokemon in this land believe about this very much. Only a few Pokemon that doesn't believe in this." Ordin says.

"Are dark type Pokemon the same sin as the sin in the War of the God?" Link asks. But Ordin shakes his head no.

"No. Everyone called dark type Pokemon "Sin" while they call the sin in the War of the God "Demon". And their leader is "Demon King"." Ordin says.

"What about your opinion about what they call dark type and fairy type?" Link asks.

"I don't believe in such a nonsense thing like that. We all are Pokemon. If we get killed, the blood will come out of our body and then we die. It is the same regardless of your type." Ordin says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"Link! Come here and pay the Poke!" Zelda shouts from the store.

"Let's go before she blasts the shop." Ordin says. Then they walk into the shop.

**To Be Continue…**


	8. Chapter 8: Under the Flame

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 08: Under the Flame**

"Are you finished with a preparation?" Iris asks after Link and his friends come back to the Alpha Exploration School.

"Yes." Link says. After they finish purchasing item, they went to Dyabolt's house for a lunch before they come back.

"Good. Because I have a special training for you all." Iris says.

"Special training?" Zelda says.

"When I analyze your data, I realize that you all can use only three moves, except Link and Zelda that can use only two." Iris says.

"Yeah…" Scarley says. Iris is right. Link can use only Force Palm and Metal Claw. Zelda can use only Quick Attack and Refresh. Jedi can use Drain Punch, Energy Ball and X-Scissors. Ordin can use Shadow Claw, Fire Punch and Air Slash. Scarley can use Crunch, Surf and Ice Punch. Dyabolt can use Façade, Parabolic Charge and Bulldoze.

"You all should master one more move while Link and Zelda should master two moves." Iris says.

"But how?" Link asks.

"I will train you." Iris says.

-After a long training-

Finally, Jedi can use Leaf Blade. Ordin can use Flamethrower. Scarley can use Aqua Tail. Dyabolt can use Thunderbolt. Zelda can use Swift and Baby-Doll eye. And Link can use Zen Headbutt and Aura Sphere.

"Well done! You all did a great job!" Iris says.

"Teacher Iris, how many moves can you use?" Ordin asks.

"Me? Well, 4. Low Sweep, Shadow Ball, Psycho Cut and Psychic." Iris says.

"Wow! Those moves are very hard to master!" Scarley says.

"Don't flatter me. And then, today you should go to bed early. We have a job to do tomorrow." Iris says.

"Okay!" Everyone says before going back to their bedroom.

-That night-

Link can't sleep well because he has a strange dream again.

In the dream, he is in the throne room in a palace somewhere. There are only two Pokemon in the room. One is a Latios, and another is a Latias.

"Who are you?" Link asks. But he receives no answer from them. While he tries to ask them again, several Pokemon dresses in a soldier uniform come into the throne room.

"Wait, what is this?!" Link says. Then he notices that soldiers are aiming their rifle to Latios and Latias.

"What?!" Link says. Then he sees Latios and Latios hug each other.

"… I can't believe that I will be the one that bring the end to our tribe." Latios says.

"… I will stay by your side, even in the Afterlife…" Latias says. And then… Soldiers shoot several bullets to Latios and Latias!

"No!" Link says before he falls unconscious.

-The next morning-

"Link, are you alright? Your face is pale." Zelda says. Now they are at the student academic, waiting for their mission from Iris.

"No." Link says.

"You are such a bad liar." Midna says.

"Shee!" Link says while looking at Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt who are sitting far from them.

"Don't worry. I use my magic to make me visible for only you two." Midna says.

"That's good." Link says.

"Good morning, student." Iris says and comes into the student academic.

"Good morning, teacher." Everyone says.

"The guild of Redflame Town has a problem, but they are lacking of exploration team, so they want us to accept a mission…" Iris says.

"The guild of Redflame Town?" Zelda says.

"Hey! Ordin! Isn't the Redflame Town your hometown?" Scarley says.

"Yes." Ordin says.

"Is this mission alright?" Iris asks.

"Yes. I think their mission won't be so hard for us." Link says.

"Good! And one more thing…" Iris says.

"What?" Link asks.

"Since this is your first mission, I will accompany with you too." Iris says.

"You will?" Link says.

"But you have no weapon…" Jedi says.

"Who say that?" Iris says and picks something from her bag. It is a Pendulum that made from white, pure Opal.

"A pendulum made from Opal? Such a strange material for a pendulum…" Ordin says.

"How can a pendulum become your weapon?" Jedi asks before he gets hit by Iris's pendulum.

"Ouch!" Jedi says.

"Don't underestimate my Opal Pendulum. But I rarely use it because I mostly rely on my magic." Iris says.

"So, if we go to Redflame Town, how about we stop by Ordin's house?" Dyabolt says.

"As you want." Ordin says.

"We go for a mission, not a vacation." Iris says.

"Wahh…" Dyabolt says.

"Then let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive." Link says before everyone walks out of the student academic.

-Several hours later-

Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Iris (And secretly Midna) walk across the great field of Origin. There are many wild Pokemon that they must face along the way. Link mostly uses his sword to attack enemies. Scarley always stands in front of other team member to shield them from enemies and uses his axe to counterattack enemies. Ordin uses his lance to attack enemies from the sky. Jedi mostly stays behind other team members and throws a strange powder to enemies that inflict statue problem to them. Dyabolt mostly keeps away his pole and uses strange tools like crossbow to attack all enemies at once. Iris, like Dyabolt, keeps away her pendulum and uses her magic to attack enemies. Zelda doesn't fight. She uses her magic to heal other team members's injury. They cooperate with others well until they finally reach the Redflame Town, the town of flame, ore and smiting.

"The first thing that we must do is go to the Redflame Guild to meet the Guildmaster." Iris says while they are walking around the town. This town isn't big. It is bigger than Yelspark Town only a little.

But when they reach the center square of the Redflame Town, they see a lot of Pokemon.

"What happen here?" Link asks. Then he notices that all Pokemon are surrounding a group of Pokemon who are dressed in a white uniform.

"Attention, citizen." One of them, a Gallade, says, making everyone stop talking.

"Thank you for you all to come here. Okay, the reason why I want you all to come here is because President **Veyser** had seen your problem in this town…" Gallade says.

"Problem?" One Redflame citizen says.

"Redflame Town is the town of ore mine and smiting. But recently, a great power has flown into the Redflame Volcano, making the ore mine fills with lava. President Veyser was thinking about how to help you. And now, he had found the solution." Gallade says, making everyone mumbles something.

"The solution of this problem is to stop the ore mine business in this town…" Gallade says. But most citizens seem to disagree with him.

"Stop mining?! That's the worst!"

"Redflame Town is the town of ore mine, so if we stop mining, what will happen to our town?!"

"Please calm down, citizen. President Veyser will not make you all stop mining for free, but he will put the great power that flow into the Redflame Volcano into a good use." Gallade says.

"Bring that power for something?" One Redflame citizen says.

"Of course. President Veyser has an idea to build a reactor to bring that power into a good use, for the sake of you all." Gallade says.

"Reactor? Isn't it dangerous?" Another Redflame citizen asks.

"They are very little hazardous. And if a problem has occurred with the reactor, President Veyser will gladly help you with his money." Gallade says.

"…" Redflame citizens start mumbling.

"One more thing, this thing will not come true if everyone doesn't cooperate with us. So we want you all to think about it. And I will come back for an answer soon. And thank you again for coming." Gallade says. Before he and other Pokemon in the white uniform walk away.

"Building a reactor in our town?" One citizen says.

"That isn't a good thing! I don't want to sop our mining business." Another citizen says.

"But building a reactor is a good thing for our village." Another citizen says. And then all citizens walk away from the center square.

"What does that mean? Great power? Reactor? And who is President Veyser?" Zelda says.

"Have a lot of questions, haven't you." Iris says.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"President Veyser is the President of Grammar City, the capital of Land of Origin. Since he has become the president of Grammar City, the Grammar City becomes more civilized. He helps everyone regardless of how poor or rich is them." Dyabolt says.

"Not only for the Grammar City, but he also helps other towns in this land." Scarley says.

"His famous quote that everyone likes to mention is "Even us, a small group of Pokemon is able to create a fantastic city like this. If everyone cooperates with us, what a wonderful world it would be?"." Jedi says.

"He said that his ultimate goal is to make this land the land of Utopia." Iris says.

"And he wants to build a reactor in this town to help the citizen in this town with a problem of the mysterious great power that flow into Redflame Volcano, the volcano near our town where there are many ore mines there." Ordin says.

"He is such a good man." Zelda says.

"Oaky, let's go to the Redflame Guild." Link says.

-At the Redflame Guild-

When Link and his friends enter the Redflame Guild, a Flareon walks up to them.

"Excuse me, are you the Team Legend from Alpha Exploration School?" Flareon asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Very well. My name is **Flare** the Flareon. I am the Guildmaster of the Redflame Guild." Flare says.

"Greeting. My name is Link the Lucario, Team Legend's leader." Link says and shakes hand with Flare.

"I thank you for coming here since we are lacking of exploration team." Flare says.

"Lack?" Iris asks.

"We are investigating the mysterious great power that flow into Redflame Volcano. So we lack of exploration team." Flare says.

"I see…" Zelda says.

"So, what job do you want us to do?" Link says.

"Here you are." Flare says and handles a piece of paper to Link. Link receives it and starts to read.

"How is it?" Iris asks.

"A blacksmith in this town want us to help him about something. We must go to meet him at his house." Link says.

"Okay. Let's go." Zelda says.

"I am counting on you, Team Legend." Flare says when Link and his friends walk out of the Redflame Guild.

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: I am sorry that Midna won't appear much now since she has to hide in Link's shadow. But she will have a lot more role after dungeon 3. (Someone will finally discover her… But who?)**


	9. Chapter 9: Descendant of the Blacksmith

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 09: Descendant of the Blacksmith**

"This is the house of that blacksmith." Link says. Now Link and his friends are standing in front of a house.

"Blacksmith **Dinus**." Iris reads the name of the blacksmith in the job paper.

"Wow! I know him!" Scarley says.

"You know?" Jedi says.

"He is the best blacksmith in this town. The weapons that made by him are flawless." Scarley says.

"He is sure to have something!" Dyabolt says.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

"Let's go." Zelda says. Then Link knocks the door. Then a female Typhlosion opens the door.

"Excuse me?" Typhlosion asks.

"We are Team Legend. We come here to accept the job that blacksmith Dinus posted at the Redflame Guild." Link says.

"Oh! Finally an exploration team! My husband must be delighted! My name is **Tophia** the Typhlosion. I am Dinus's wife." Tophia says.

"My name is Link the Lucario, Team Legend's leader." Link says.

"Please come in…." Tophia says while looking at other team members. And then…

"Oh my Arceus!" Tophia says when she sees Ordin. Then she hugs Ordin.

"Ordy! You finally come back!" Tophia says.

"Yes, mom." Ordin says and hugs her mother.

"Wait, Ordin, she is your mother?!" Dyabolt says.

"Yes." Ordin says.

"And then, you are the son of blacksmith Dinus? That's cool!" Jedi says.

"Right." Ordin says.

Link thinks back to the first day of this school life when Ordin saw his Master Sword and mentioned about its quality.

"_I know it! Since he is the son of the great blacksmith, so that explains why he knows very much about weapon."_ Link thinks.

"Ordin, are you the Team Legend's member? You have such a great teammate!" Tophia says.

"Right." Ordin says.

"Let's come in!" Tophia says and enters the house. Link and his friends follow her.

Tophia takes Link and his friends to a smiting room where Dinus is working there.

"Dinus, the exploration team has come." Tophia says.

"Hm! Finally." Dinus says and stands up. He is a male, muscular Charizard.

"And guess what, the team that takes your request has our little son as a team member too." Tophia says.

"Ha! Finally that Charizard get a job." Dinus says.

"My name is Link the Lucario, Team Legend's leader." Link says and shakes hands with Dinus.

"Dinus Novaflare the Charizard is very nice to meet you." Dinus says.

"Dad, I am home." Ordin says.

"How about your work?" Dinus asks.

"Not so bad." Ordin says.

"I am glad to hear that." Dinus says and turns his attention to Link.

"So Link, I want you to investigate something…" Dinus says before he walks back into his smiting room. Then he comes back, holding a black ore in his hand.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"It is an ore that I found in the mine at Redflame Volcano." Dinus says.

"What's wrong with it?" Iris asks.

"… That ore…" Ordin says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Ordin.

"You can feel it, right?" Dinus says.

"Yes." Ordin says.

"Tell us!" Dyabolt says.

"This ore is the Blancer, one of the best materials to make a weapon." Ordin says.

"Blancer?" Iris says.

"This ore usually is white. But this one is black." Ordin says.

"Not only that… I can feel that there are some mysterious power comes out of this ore." Dinus says.

"But why?" Dyabolt says.

"It must be the strange power that flow into Redflame Volcano for sure." Dinus says.

"Then why don't you take it to Redflame Guild? They are investigating about this mysterious power too." Scarley says.

"Because after I found this ore, I showed it to the leader of our town. But he said that no Blancer from other mines that turn black like this. Only the Blancer that comes from my mine that become like this. The Blancer from other mine is still white." Dinus says.

"So, something wrong must happen to your mine." Tophia says.

"… Maybe the great power that flow into the Redflame Town is very strong at your mine." Iris says.

"That's possible." Dinus says.

"So, do you want us to investigate your mine, right?" Link asks.

"Yes. And you can take that Blancer as a simple." Dinus says.

"Piece of Poffin!" Scarley says. **(Pokedragon: Poffin is the cake in Pokemon World.)**

"And one more thing. Ordin, since you have come back, I have a little gift for you and your team. Use it well." Dinus says and gives something to Ordin.

"Isn't this?" Ordin says.

"_Yes. It is a Bomb Bag, a bag that you can use to carry many bombs around without any harm." _Dinus says.

"I remember about this item…" Link says and thinks back to the time when he visited the Kakariko Village.

"Thank you, dad." Ordin says.

"If you finish your investigate, come back and report your result here. I will give my reward to you." Dinus says before Link and his friends walk out of Dinus's house.

-At the road to Redflame Volcano-

"We have to go a little further to reach the base of Redflame Volcano." Zelda says while everyone is walking to Redflame Volcano.

"…" Ordin says nothing and looking at the Blancer that his father gave him.

"What's wrong, Ordin?" Iris asks.

"The mysterious power that comes out of this ore isn't just an ordinary power. It is a kind of … power of the life or something. I can't explain it in a word." Ordin says.

"Is it a good power or bad power?" Jedi asks.

"It is a kind of bad power more than good power because I can feel the power of destruction too." Ordin says.

"A power of life and destruction?" Dyabolt says.

"You see…. Since this power is the thing that will make the citizens of Redflame Town have a better life, but … it may … slowly destroy our land." Ordin says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Because of this power, the reactor will be built here, and I quite sure that the reactor will gradually destroy our land by draining the power from the Redflame Volcano." Ordin says.

"But we can't do anything about it." Iris says.

"Maybe you are right." Ordin says.

"Hm…" Link walks far from others.

"What is in your mind?" Midna asks.

"Not only in our world, but something bad also occurs in this world too." Link says.

"Hm… At least, becoming an exploration team has helped you to find some clue." Midna says.

"But I still don't know anything." Link says.

"Of course! If I don't come and help you, you will end up find nothing!" Midna says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"Don't worry, Link. I will help you for sure." Midna says.

"… Thank you." Link says.

"Hey! Link! Come here! We finally found the mine that Dinus mentioned!" Scarley shouts.

"Okay!" Link says and runs up to Scarley and others. They are standing in front of a huge hallow that leads them to the mine below.

"Let's go." Link says and enters the mine with everyone.

-In the mine-

Although they have found very least Blancer, but all of them are as black as the night sky.

"Something strange has occurred here…" Zelda says.

"Inside this mine, I can sense a power that Ordin mentioned…" Link says.

"Can you found the source of it?" Jedi asks.

"Wait a minute…" Link says before he closes his eyes and focuses his aura. Now he can sense that mysterious power.

"It comes from here!" Link says and runs after the power that he can sense without opens his eyes.

"Wait!" Everyone says and runs after him.

Link runs along the mine until he reaches the dead end.

"Nothing here." Dyabolt says.

"I can sense that the source of that mysterious power is behind this wall…" Link says and checks the wall. It is a cracked wall.

"Let me handle it." Ordin says and picks a bomb from a bomb bag and places it in front of the cracked wall. Everyone runs away from the cracked wall. And then the wall explodes, and a heat wave comes into the mine.

"What is it?!" Jedi says while trying to protect his body from the heat wave.

"Look!" Dyabolt says. Everyone looks and realizes that behind the cracked wall is the crater of the Redflame Volcano!

"A crater?!" Everyone says.

"This place is so hot! My skin will be burned!" Jedi says.

"Let me heal you…" Zelda says and uses her magic to heal Jedi.

"Thank, lady." Jedi says.

"Link, where is the source of that mysterious power?" Iris asks.

"Hm…" Link closes his eyes and focuses his aura again. And then he found it.

"Right!" Link says and runs into the Redflame Volcano crater. Everyone quickly follows him.

Finally, Link stops running. He opens his eyes and realizes that he is standing in front of a huge fortress.

"Wow! A fortress!" Dyabolt says.

"I have never heard that there are any fortresses inside this volcano before…" Ordin says.

"It is a great discover!" Scarley says.

"Link, are you sure that the mysterious power is coming from this fortress?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. The power inside this fortress is very strong." Link says.

"Then, let's go and see…" Iris says. Then everyone enters the fortress.

**To Be Continue…**


	10. Chapter 10: Volcano Fortress

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 10: Volcano Fortress**

**-Dungeon 1: Volcano Fortress-**

"Look like I am destined to travel in a dungeon like this…" Link mumbles after everyone enters the Volcano Fortress.

"Another dungeon thing? I hate it." Midna says.

"Link, let's finish our job before my skin burns." Jedi says.

"Shut up, Jedi." Ordin says.

"You should be patience." Scarley says.

"Said the fire type and water type Pokemon." Jedi says.

"… Ordin." Link says.

"What's wrong, Link?" Ordin asks.

"Since your father is the greatest blacksmith, so your weapon, Ruby Lance, is the weapon made by him?" Link asks. But his question makes Ordin laughs.

"Of course not!" Ordin says.

"But why?!" Link says.

"No blacksmith in this universe that can make a lance from ruby, especially the ruby that is my weapon's material!" Ordin says.

"Then your weapon…" Link says.

"I found my Ruby Lance when the Redflame Volcano erupted five years ago…" Ordin says.

"Erupt?" Link says.

"It isn't a big problem for us about that eruption. After the end of the eruption, I came to Redflame Volcano for a walk. Then I found a ruby…" Ordin says.

"Ruby?" Link says.

"I feel surprise since I have never found a ruby like this before. It sparkles like the blazing flame with the great power. When I grabbed it, it starts glowing and then it changes into a lance." Ordin says.

"What?!" Link says.

"I don't know about this. So I decide to take it to my father. My father said that this weapon is flawless, even he can't make something like this. But then, something strange happened again. My father can't carry this lance no matter what he tries. So he decided to let me keep it as my weapon. I like it. It is beautiful yet powerful." Ordin says.

"Strange…" Link says.

"You too, Link. The material of your weapon is the very rare material." Ordin says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"My father said that we can't find a material that your sword made from anywhere in this world… It only exists in the human world." Ordin says.

"!" Link shocks after hearing Ordin's word.

"You are such a lucky one to get a weapon from another world." Ordin says.

"Well…" Link says.

"Link! Come here!" Iris shouts. Link and Ordin walk up to the place where everyone gathers. Everyone is standing in front of a lava sea.

"What's up?" Link asks.

"How can we cross this lava sea?" Zelda asks.

"Such an easy puzzle…" Link thinks.

"I can fly across it." Ordin says.

"But we can't." Scarley says.

"Hm! Such a stupid!" Ordin says.

"What?!" Scarley says angrily before he uses surf to Ordin. Ordin quickly dodges his attack, making the water from Scarley's surf fall into the lava sea. But then…

"What?!" Everyone says. Because the lava where the water falls becomes a hard rock that everyone can step onto it.

"See? If a water meets a lava, it will become like this." Ordin says.

"Thank you, Ordin." Iris says before everyone walks across the lava rock.

-After a while-

"Yo! A treasure chest!" Ordin says when they finally found a treasure chest in a small room.

"What is in this chest?" Link says and opens the chest. Then he picks something from the chest.

"What?! Not a treasure?!" Scarley says because the thing inside the chest is a Bow.

"_It is a Flame Bow. We can use it to shoot it to the target far away from us."_ Link says.

"Wow! You know a lot!" Iris says.

"Haha…" Link says. But actually, Midna is the one who told him about the bow. And he had owned a bow before…

-Finally-

"Hm?" Link says after they finally reach a big door.

"What's wrong, Link?" Iris asks.

"The source of the mysterious power.. It is behind this door for sure!" Link says.

"Then let's go." Zelda says.

"And plus, this is the boss room…" Link thinks. Then everyone enters the deepest room of the Volcano Fortress.

-In the deepest room (Or you can say "The boss room") -

"Hello…" Jedi shouts while everyone is walking into the room. This room is filled with lava tile. And there is a statue standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait…" Link says.

"What?" Zelda asks.

"The source of that mysterious power is this statue!'Link says.

"What?!" Everyone says and looks at the statue. But then… The statue starts moving!

"It is alive?!" Everyone says and looks at the statue… No. It isn't a statue. It is a real Pokemon!

"RRR!" That Pokemon roars. Then a flame blazes on its head! And it starts attacking everyone!

**Blazing, Inferno Ape**

**Infernape**

"Woh!" Everyone says when they dodge Infernape's attack.

"What should we do?!" Iris asks.

"We must defeat him!" Link says.

"But he maybe just an innocent Pokemon! If we kill him, we will become a murderer!" Link says.

"Do you have any better way?!" Ordin roars.

"Just calm him down!" Link says.

"How? Go near him and ask him to calm down?" Ordin asks.

"…" Link thinks. But then, he gets an idea.

"I know! That mysterious power must conquer his body!" Link says.

"Then?" Scarley asks.

"We must fight him until his power calm down!" Link says.

"Sound good!" Iris says.

"But we can't get near him or he will burn us!" Jedi says.

"No problem!" Link says and picks a bow from his bag. Then he shoots the arrow to Infernape's forehead.

"RRR!" Infernape roars in pain. Then he falls down. And his flame disappears.

"Now it is our change!" Link says before everyone attacks Infernape until Infernape regains his power and stands up again.

-Finally-

"RRR!" Infernape roars in pain before he falls down, his flame disappears. But this time, two items come out of Infernape's forehead. Link walks up and picks up the first item.

"What is it?" Iris asks.

"A Heart Container. It will expand our life force." Link says.

"And another…" Zelda says and looks at another item on the floor. Everyone looks at it. It looks like a strange, dark item. Link quickly recognizes it.

"Wait… Isn't it a piece of Fuse Shadow?" Link says.

"Fuse Shadow?" Iris asks.

"It is a strange power that covered in a mysterious power. If you touch it… something bad will happen. So it is best for us to leave it alone." Link says.

"So that Infernape had touched it…" Zelda says and then everyone looks at Infernape who regains his consciousness.

"What happen?" Infernape asks. Ordin recognizes that Infernape is actually the Redflame Town's leader. Everyone except Link and Zelda quickly go to help him.

"…" Link and Zelda say nothing while looking at a piece of Fuse Shadow.

"How can a Fuse Shadow appear in this world?" Midna asks.

"I don't know. But since one is here, so the others two piece must be in this world too." Zelda says.

"Everything starts getting very complicated…" Link says.

"Anyway, I will keep it…" Midna says and picks the Fuse Shadow and keeps it with her.

"Everyone, let's get out of here." Iris says before she uses her magic to transport everyone include Infernape out of the dungeon.

-After a while-

From Infernape's word, he said that he went to Redflame Volcano to investigate the black Blancer that Dinus mentioned. Then he found Volcano Fortress and he touched the Fuse Shadow and become a demon like that. He thanks Team Legend for helping them. And now, the mysterious power that flows inside the Redflame Volcano disappears, so no citizen of Redflame Town needs the reactor anymore.

"Well done, son." Dinus says.

"That's a hard job." Ordin says.

"But that's fun." Link says.

"Thank you for finish my request. Here is your reward." Dinus says before he gives Link 2,000 Poke. (No fee for the guild like the Wigglytuff's guild in PMD: Explorer of Time, Darkness and Sky.), several Oran berries and…

"Hm?" Link says and looks at the last reward. It is an empty bottle.

"_That's an empty bottle. You can use it to fill something useful such as potion and keep it during your adventure."_ Dinus says.

"Thank you." Link says and puts away the empty bottle.

"Let's go back to our school." Dyabolt says.

"Good luck." Dinus and Tophia say. Then Link and his friends walk out of Dinus's house back to their school.

-Back to the Alpha Exploration School-

Everyone is waiting in the student academic for Iris who goes to report the mission to the principal. After a long wait, Iris comes back.

"How about it?" Link asks.

"The principal says that you all have done well to finish a mission that exceeds the skill of grade 2 students like that. So he decides to…" Iris says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Iris.

"He decides to move our team to grade 3." Iris says.

"Move to grade 3?!" Everyone says.

"YEAH!" Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt say.

"We did it!" Zelda says.

"Your team is quite something! Moving from grade 2 to grade 3 by finish only one mission!" Iris says.

"Let's get some rest. We have lots things to do tomorrow!" Iris says.

"Right!" Everyone says before going back to the dormitory.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story I:**

_"In the small land, far away from any big cities… That's my hometown. I live in a small family but full with happiness."_

_ "My father is a huge, muscular Pokemon. He is the great warrior but with pride and kind-heart."_

_ "My mother… She is so sweet. She is beautiful and kind…"_

_ "I am their son."_

_ "Other than me and my parents, I have a younger brother… He… He is quite different from me. Sometime we share our joy. Sometime we share our tear. Sometime we get angered. Sometime we forgive…"_

_ "I and my younger brother have a happy childhood. We receive loves from them. Our father teaches us how to fight and defend ourselves. Our mother teaches us about language and history."_

"_With all of this, I thought that I and my brother will have a good childhood until we grow up…"_

"_But…"_

"…"

"_That isn't right…"_

"_Because of them…"_

"_They destroyed our life…"_

"_I hate them…"_


	11. Chapter 11: Forest's First Love

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 11: Forest's First Love**

"What should we do today?" Link asks while having a breakfast with his teammates and Iris.

"I don't feel like going for a mission today." Scarley says and yawns.

"The mission yesterday took a lot effort…" Ordin says.

"Iris, do you have anything for us to do today?" Jedi asks.

"Hm…" Iris thinks before she gets an idea.

"How can I forget this!?" Iris says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Iris.

"Don't you all forget something?" Iris asks.

"Hm? No." Everyone says.

"Then, how about the Annual Pokeathlon?" Iris asks. Her word triggers Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt's memory.

"Yeah!" Ordin says.

"How can I forget it?!" Dyabolt says.

"My glory day has arrived!" Scarley says.

"Sexy lady…" Jedi says.

"Wait, what is it?" Link asks.

"Pokeathlon is an annual sport competition between every guild in Land of Origin and Alpha Exploration School." Dyabolt says.

"This is my turn to shine!" Scarley says.

"I can't wait to see a beautiful cheerleader!" Jedi says.

"Where is the place that this year's competition will be held?" Zelda asks.

"Greenleaf Town, the town of flower and fruit." Iris says.

"My hometown!" Jedi says.

"Let's go! I must practice my swimming skill!" Scarley says and runs out of the canteen.

"I will practice soccer!" Ordin says and follows Scarley.

"Mine will be running!" Dyabolt says and follows Ordin.

"Link and Zelda, I will go to prepare the competition at the Student Academic. Meet me soon." Iris says before she walks out of the room.

"I have no interest in this competition. I will go to the library." Zelda says and walks out of the canteen. Link is about to follow Zelda when he realizes that Jedi is still in the canteen. He looks at his katana silently.

"_Jade leaf falls from the newborn tree_

_Falling free to the bottomless chasm with no return_

_The stream of time, I want it to flow back._

_But it's impossible; the god of time will punish me…"_

"Jedi?" Link says.

"Hm? What?" Jedi says.

"What's wrong with your katana? And what is that song that you had just sung?" Link asks.

"Nothing. Hearing something about my hometown triggers my memory of the past… When I found my first love…" Jedi says.

"First love?" Link asks.

"Well… It's my secret!" Jedi says and runs out of the room.

"Strange guy…" Link says.

"Well, a person who hasn't found his love will never understand this." Midna says.

"And how about you, Midna?" Link asks.

"How dare you ask me about something like this?!" Midna says.

"I am sorry!" Link says.

"Hm! I forgive you just because you are such a pathetic…" Midna says.

"…" Link says nothing. Then he follows Zelda to the library.

-Link and Zelda's Side-

Zelda is reading the history book of Pokemon World. Midna is travelling around the library, using her magic to make her invincible. And Link is reading the Pokemon culture book.

"What is that song that Jedi sang?" Link mumbles while reading a book before someone appears and walks up to Link.

"Good morning, Link Couraura." She greets Link.

"Hm?" Link turns his attention from the book to the one who greets him. She is the leader of class A that he had met shortly before Team Legend was born.

"Good morning, Glacier." Link greets. Glacier looks around to confirms that no one is listening to them.

"Link, I come here to… warn you and your team." Glacier says.

"Me? But what?" Link says.

"You know, since your team has been ranked up to grade 3 by just finish only one mission, that makes Teacher Fiora becomes very angry. So she says that she will… make something bad happen for your team." Glacier says.

"What?!" Link says and drops the book that he is holding.

"She said that she will do this during the Pokeathlon at the Greenleaf Town. So beware yourself!" Glacier says.

"Then, why do you come and warn us?" Link asks.

"I can't stand against the dirty thing that Teacher Fiora does, especially what she had done to Dyabolt." Glacier says.

"Don't you afraid to come and tell us about this?" Link asks.

"… No, because this is the good thing to do. Now I must leave. Don't let your guard down!" Glacier says and walks away.

Link picks the book that he had just dropped from the floor.

"That's nasty. I must warn my teammate!" Link says and puts the book back to the shelf.

-Other character's side-

Ordin is practicing the Snow Throw since he is the prodigy at aiming.

Scarley is practicing the Block Smash since he is the powerful striker.

Dyabolt is practicing the Hurdle Dash since he has an amazing skill at running.

And Jedi…

He should be at the gym, practicing the Lamp Jump since he can jump very well. But no…

"I must go to the gym. I bet that they are at that place…" Jedi walks along the way.

"I can wait to see them!" Jedi says with excitement. Then he reaches the gym and enters it…

In the gym, the cheerleader squad is practicing.

"Wow! This year's cheerleaders are so sexy!" Jedi says before someone slaps his head.

"Ouch!" Jedi moans.

"Nothing can change you, Jedi. You are same as ever…" Pokemon whom slapped Jedi says. Jedi looks back and sees a Pokemon. He quickly recognizes that Pokemon as his childhood friends.

"Aw… Who release his old hag?" Jedi says.

"Such a rude word, Jedi." Pokemon says. She is the Serperior.

"It is my right to call you, **Floria the Serperior**." Jedi says and looks at his childhood friend.

"At least I am not a ladyman like you." Floria says.

"But why? Why a girl who works for Greenleaf Guild like you come to this school?" Jedi asks. Floria is one of Greenleaf Guild's members.

"I come here in the name of Guildmaster **Leaf the Leafeon** of Greenleaf Guild to find someone." Floria asks.

"Who?" Jedi asks.

"It's none of your business." Floria says.

"Hey! I am in a good mood so I want to lend you a hand." Jedi says.

"Even I told you, you will never know who the one that I want to meet is." Floria says.

"How about a bet?" Jedi says with a crafty face.

"Bet?" Floria says.

"Yes. If you win, you can ask me for one thing. But If I win, I will ask you for one thing." Jedi says.

"Don't try to ask me about something pervert such as make me go and sleep with you for a night or something." Floria says.

"Who want to sleep with you? I am the one who says no." Jedi says.

"Okay, I accept this." Floria says.

"Good, then told me the one that you want to find." Jedi says.

"That's Link the Lucario, the leader of Team Legend." Floria says. After she finishes saying, Jedi burst a laugh.

"What's matter?" Floria asks.

"I win!" Jedi says.

"What?" Floria says.

"I know him!" Jedi says.

"What? Liar!" Floria says.

"Not only that, I am also the member of that Team Legend too!" Jedi says and shows his Team Badge to Floria.

"It can't be." Floria says.

"Now I win…" Jedi says, but Floria says first.

"Hold on! You must take me to Link the Lucario first!" Floria says.

"As you will." Jedi says and walks out of the gym, Floria follows him.

When Jedi gets out of the gym, other Team Legend's member is standing there.

"Jedi! We finally found you! Link has something to talk with us." Ordin says.

"Sorry guy." Jedi says.

"I must tell you something…" Link says and whispers the thing that Glacier told him to Jedi as he did to other team members.

"That's nasty… I don't like it." Jedi says.

"So, who is that girl?" Dyabolt asks and looks at Floria.

"We have a guess." Jedi says.

"Guess?" Everyone says.

"Yes." Jedi says and introduces Floria to everyone.

"So, nice to meet you, Link the Lucario, leader of Team Legend." Floria says.

"So, what brought you here?" Link asks.

"I have an invitation from my master, Leaf the Leafeon." Floria says and gives Link a letter.

Link receives the letter from Floria and starts reading aloud.

"_Dear Link Couraura the Lucario, the leader of Team Legend._

_I have heard that you had saved the Redflame Town from the mysterious power. So I need your help. Something strange happened in Greenleaf Town. Please come._

_Best Regard_

_Leaf the Leafeon_

_Guildmaster of Greenleaf Guild"_

"Something strange? Again?" Zelda says.

"Yes. We want you to come to our guild if you don't mind." Floria says.

"But the Pokeathlon will be held three days later." Iris says.

"You can still join the Pokeathlon during the mission." Floria says.

"What do you think, Iris?" Link asks.

"It is a good thing. So I want you and your teammate to accept this invitation." Iris says.

"Okay. We accept this." Link says.

"Thank you. My master would be pleased." Floria says.

"Link, we will leave the school tomorrow morning, please prepare yourself well." Iris says.

"We?" Link says.

"From what Glacier said, I think that it would be better for you if I accompany you." Iris says.

"Thank you." Link says.

"Then, I must leave." Floria says and about to move away before Jedi grabs her tail.

"Jedi?" Floria says.

"Have you forgotten out bet already?" Jedi says.

"Let your mission finish first and we will talk about this later." Floria says.

"Okay." Jedi says and releases his grips on Floria's tail. Then Floria moves away.

"Jedi, what are you talking about?" Dyabolt asks.

"Nothing." Jedi says.

"Then everyone, you should have some rest before the mission and Pokeathlon." Iris says before everyone goes back to their room for a rest.

-That night-

Jedi is sitting on his bed. All of his teammates are sleeping. He looks at his katana and the sky. Then a memory…

_When he was a young Treecko, he likes to climb the tree in the Greenleaf Forest, teasing his friend, Floria._

_One day, he went into the forest, where he found a big temple in the middle of the Greenleaf Forest. But when he walked around the temple, he saw her…_

_She is a cute, little Pokemon. She was playing with a ball while singing a song too…_

"_Jade leaf falls from the newborn tree_

_Falling free to the bottomless chasm with no return_

_The stream of time, I want it to flow back._

_But it's impossible; the god of time will punish me…"_

_Jedi decided to go back into the forest to find a flower for that girl. But when he came back, that girl disappeared. He found nothing in the place where she was just standing… Except…_

_An emerald…_

_That is one of the most beautiful objects that he had ever seen._

_But when he touched it, it changed from an Emerald into a Katana. This amazed him very much._

_He decided to keep that katana as his memory._

And now, Jedi is looking at the katana. Then he makes a promise…

"I must find that girl! I must know who she is!"

**To Be Continue…**


	12. Chapter 12: Black Jasmine

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 12: Black Jasmine**

"I love this town!" Zelda says when all Team Legend's members reach the Greenleaf Town, the town of fruit and flower.

"The flowers here are so beautiful, don't you think?" Iris says.

"…" Jedi says nothing and looks at a flower.

"But first, we must go to the Greenleaf Guild first." Link says and then everyone walks to the Greenleaf Guild that is located at the entrance of the town.

When everyone enters the guild, a Leafeon and Floria walk up to them.

"Welcome, Team Legend. My name is Leaf the Leafeon, the Guildmaster of Greenleaf Guild." Leaf greets.

"Nice to meet you." Link greets.

"Sp, what is the strange thing that occurred in this town?" Iris asks.

"Well, it looks like this town is dying." Leaf says with a sad voice.

"Dying?!" Everyone says.

"Yes." Floria says.

"But I can see that everyone in this town is alright." Dyabolt says.

"…No. She is right." Jedi says.

"Jedi?" Ordin says.

"… Some mysterious power from nowhere is killing the plant, tree and flower in this town. I can tell this by looking at the flower." Jedi says.

"Is this the same power that we have found in the Redflame Volcano?" Scarley asks.

"A little different…" Jedi says.

"So, what do you think about it?" Leaf asks.

"We should investigate about this." Link says.

"Good. Then I will take you to the place where you can find more clue…" Leaf says.

"But the Pokeathlon will be held tomorrow!" Scarley says.

"How about some of us stay here and continue preparing the Pokeathlon while others go to investigate the clue about the mysterious power?" Iris says.

"That's a good idea." Everyone says.

"Then, I will go to investigate this. Who want to come with me?" Link asks.

"Me!" Jedi says.

"Then, I and Jedi will go with Leaf. Zelda, please take care of others and Teacher Iris." Link says.

"Leave this to me." Zelda says.

"Floria, take care of our guess." Leaf says.

"I will." Floria says.

"Then, shall we go?" Link says. Then Link, Jedi and Leaf walk out of the Greenleaf Guild.

Leaf takes Link and Jedi into the Greenleaf Town. This town is bigger than Redflame Town and Yelspark Town.

"This town is quite big…" Link says.

"Because this town is only town in the Alpha Province that has a road that you can travel to Beta Province, Gamma Province and Delta Province." Jedi says.** (Pokedragon: I am sorry that in the past 11 chapters, I wrote the wrong name for Gamma Province and Gamma City. It supports to be Gamma not Grammar.)**

"Although you can travel to Gamma Province via the road from Yelspark Town, to both Gamma Province and Beta Province via the ship from Bluewave Town and to Beta Province via the road from Redflame Town, but only Greenleaf Town that has a road to Delta Province." Leaf says.

"Then Jedi, why do you want to come with me?" Link asks.

"This is Greenleaf Town, my hometown, so I can show you around. And plus, I can't let the tree and flower in this town die. I can't wait any longer to help them!" Jedi says.

"Jedi, you are right…" Leaf says before she starts singing a song.

"_Jade leaf falls from the newborn tree_

_Falling free to the bottomless chasm with no return_

_The stream of time, I want it to flow back._

_But it's impossible; the protector of time will punish me…"_

Hearing this song triggers Jedi's memory.

"This song always reminds me to use time wisely." Leaf says.

"What is this song?" Link asks.

"It is the song of Greenleaf Town." Leaf says.

"But I have never learned this song before." Jedi says.

"Only a girl in this town that can learn this song." Leaf says.

"…" Jedi thinks back to his past. He touches his Emerald Katana.

"Then, we will go to the ranch outside this town first." Leaf says. Then everyone starts walking again.

Link, Jedi and Leaf walk through the Greenleaf Town that full with many Pokemon that come to watch the Pokeathlon.

Jedi is thinking about what Leaf had said. He thinks back to the girl that he met in the Temple in the middle of the forest.

"I know! Leaf must be my first love for sure!" Jedi thinks, feeling rejoices for being able to find his first love.

"But why… The lyric that my first love had sung is the god of time, not the protector of time… Why?" Jedi thinks.

Link is looking around the town. He can see many kinds of Pokemon. But…

"…" Link says nothing. He can see that something is missing. But he keeps it in his mind and decided to ask his teammate soon.

-Several minutes later-

Finally, Leaf takes Jedi and Link to a Jade Ranch, the biggest ranch in the Land of Origin. Leaf rings the bell at the ranch fence, and a male Gogoat appears.

"Good afternoon, **Mr. Go at the Gogoat.**" Leaf greets.

"Have you found any clue about the mysterious thing that occurs in our farm?" asks.

"Yes. We have found some clue about it." Leaf says.

"Ah! My master would be pleased!" Mr. Goat says.

"And I bring Team Legend, the Exploration School from Alpha Exploration School to help me in this investigate too." Leaf says.

"My name is Link the Lucario, Team Legend's leader. Nice to meet you." Link says.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Mr. Goat the Gogoat. I am the worker on this farm." Mr. Goat says.

"Are dad and mom alright?" Jedi asks. This surprised Mr. Goat.

"Young master! Welcome back! I am so sorry for not notice you!" Mr. Goat says.

"Jedi?! Is this your house?!" Link says.

"Yes. The owner of this farm is my parents." Jedi says.

"Let's go and meet your parents." says and opens the door for Link, Jedi and Leaf.

leads Link, Jedi and Leaf to a house. Then he knocks the house's door.

"Who is that?" A voice comes from the house.

"It's me, . You have a guess." says.

"If they are the one from Gamma City, tell them to go back." A voice says again.

"No. It's Guildmaster Leaf and an Exploration Team." says.

"… Okay. Let's they come in." A voice says. Mr. Goat opens the house and let Lin, Leaf and Jedi go into the house.

Inside the house, two Pokemon is sitting in the living room. One is a male Sceptile who is cleaning a farm tool. And another is a female Sawsbuck who is sewing.

"Good morning, Leaf." Sawsbuck greets.

"Good morning, **Season**." Leaf greets.

"Have you found any clue about the thing that happened in our farm?" A Sceptile asks.

"Yes, **Jade**. But first, let me introduce and exploration team that will help me." Leaf says.

"My name is Link the Lucario, I am Team Legend's leader." Link says.

"I am Season the Sawsbuck." Season says.

"And I am Jade the Sceptile." Jade says.

"And I am Jedi the Sceptile." Jedi appears and says.

"Jedi!" Season says.

"You come back?!" Jade says.

"Yes. I come with Link to investigate about something bad that happen to our farm." Jedi says.

"I am so happy to see you again, son." Season says.

"But dad, tell me, what happen about the one from Gamma City?" Jedi asks.

"When they know that the tree and flower in our farm are dying, they said that President Veyser will buy our ranch and will turn our ranch into a factory." Season says.

"Although I know that he just want to help us, but I will never sell my ranch!" Jade says.

"We are bonded to this land, so we can't sell this ranch." Season says.

"So son, please help us!" Jade says.

"Of course!" Jedi says.

"Then, I will go to find some clue in this farm." Leaf says and walks out of the house.

"I will guide you." Mr. Goat says and follows Leaf.

"First thing is, bring me a flower from this farm." Link says.

"Here you are." Season says and gives Link a withered black flower.

"It can't be…" Jedi says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"This flower… It's the Jasmine!" Jedi says.

"What?! But the Jasmine s support to be white." Leaf says.

"That is one of the mysterious things that happen in our ranch." Season says.

"Like the black Blanc at the Redflame Volcano…" Link thinks and closes his eyes to focus his power to the flower. And then, he opens his eyes.

"I know!" Link says.

"Know what?" Jedi asks.

"This power is similar to the power that we found in the Redflame Volcano." Link says.

"Another Fuse Shadow piece?" Midna whispers.

"The source of the power is in that way!" Link says and points his hand to a forest north of thee Ranch.

"Greenleaf Forest?" Season says.

"We will go and investigate that place…" Link says before Mr. Goat runs into the room.

"Master!" Mr. Goat says.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks.

"I found an injury Pokemon near our farm!" Mr. Goat says.

"What?!" Everyone says before runs out of the house. Season carries a first-aid toolbox with her too.

Mr. Goat takes everyone to a place where Leaf is standing. She is helping an injury Pokemon. When Link gets near the injury Pokemon, he quickly recognizes she.

"Glacier!" Link says.

"…Link?" Glacier says.

"Don't move, Glacier!" Jedi says.

"Let me help you first…" Season says. Then she and Leaf first-aid Glacier until she can stand up.

"Thank you." Glacier says.

"Tell me, Glacier, what happen?" Link asks.

"Those class A and Fiora… They are doing something nasty…" Glacier says.

"What?!" Link and Jedi say.

"I tried to come and warn you. But they found me and attack me…" Glacier says.

"What is the nasty thing that they are doing?" Link asks.

"I don't know. But after they attacked me, they gave me this." Glacier says and gives Link a letter. Link reads the letter.

_If you don't want Floria to be harmed, come to the Forest Temple at the twilight today. Not call the police or Floria will die._

"Blast it!" Link says.

"What's wrong?" Jedi asks.

"They kidnapped Floria!" Link says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"No!" Jedi says.

"What should we do?!" Glacier says.

"I must go to help her!" Jedi says.

"But I am sure that it would be a trap!" Season says.

"Son! Think first!" Jade says.

"Trap or not, I must help her!" Jedi says.

"… Alright, son." Jade says.

"Jedi, take this." Season says and gives something to Jedi.

"Hm?" Jedi says.

"_It's the sailcloth. It will help you to cross a vast gap."_ Season says.

"Thank, mom." Jedi says.

"But where is the Forest Temple?!" Link asks.

"Hm…" Jedi thinks. But then he remembers the place where he met his first love.

"I know it!" Jedi says.

"Good! Let's go back and tell others!" Link says.

"…Link." Glacier says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"… May I go with you?" Glacier asks.

"But this is too dangerous!" Jedi says.

"I can't stand against the thing that my classmate and Fiora have done. So I want to help you." Glacier says.

"Can you fight?" Jedi asks.

"Yes. I can use Rock Smash, Avalanche, Rock Slide and Ice Beam. And I can use a Lapis Rod as my weapon." Glacier says. She is holding a rod that made from a Lapis that sparkling like a snowy lapis.

"Then… Thank you." Link says.

_**8 .Glacier Tundrafrost the Aurorus**_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Ability: Refrigerate_

_Birthday: November 30__th_

_Blood Type: O_

_Handed: Right_

"Jedi, take care." Season says.

"Don't dare to die." Jade says.

"Okay." Jedi says.

"Let's go." Link says. Then Link, Jedi and Glacier runs back to the Greenleaf Guild.

**To Be Continue…**


	13. Chapter 13: Forest Temple

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 13: Forest Temple**

Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Iris and Glacier quickly run through the Greenleaf Town into the Greenleaf Forest.

"Dxxn it! Where is the Forest Temple?!" Ordin says.

"It is in the middle of the Greenleaf Forest!" Jedi says.

"How do you know?" Scarley asks.

"I was born in the Greenleaf Town, so I know many things around the Greenleaf Town." Jedi says.

"I hope that Floria is alright…" Glacier says.

"Hey, Jedi, I wonder, where did you get your weapon?" Link asks.

"Hm…" Jedi says before he told Link about everything, include his first love.

"An emerald?" Link says.

"I bet that you will never find a beautiful stone like that again…" Jedi says.

"…" Link says nothing. Both Ordin and Jedi had found a gemstone that turned into their weapons…

"… Maybe I should ask others about their weapon sometimes…" Link thinks.

"Link." Midna asks.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"I feel like someone is watching us." Midna says.

"What?!" Link says and looks around the forest. But he finds no one other than his teammates.

"Maybe you just imagine it…" Link says.

"No! Idiot! How can a powerful twilight princess like me feel something wrong?" Midna says.

"So, who?" Link asks.

"Someone who is watching us is filled with strange power… I can't tell what kind is that power. That power is either good or bad…" Midna says.

"…" Link says nothing. He looks around the forest. But he finds no one again.

"Link, come here!" Zelda says.

"What's up?" Link asks.

"We finally here…" Zelda says. Now everyone is standing in front of a large temple.

"…This reminds me of the Forest Temple in the Faron Wood…" Link thinks.

"Floria must be in this place!" Jedi says.

"But…" Link says and looks around.

"But?" Iris asks.

"Strange… No one is around here…" Link says.

"Maybe they are in this temple." Glacier says.

"…" Link says nothing. Then everyone enters the temple.

**-Dungeon 2: Forest Temple-**

"This temple is very dark…" Glacier says.

"Let me help you!" Dyabolt says before he sparks a light from his body to make everything bright.

"Thank." Glacier says.

"Link." Zelda says.

"Hm?" Link asks.

"So, it has a high chance that the second piece of Fuse Shadow is in this place." Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"But why the Fuse Shadow are in this world?" Zelda asks.

"Hm…" Link thinks.

"Sure! Link doesn't know even an easy thing like this." Midna says.

"Midna?" Link says.

"I know. Both our world and Pokemon world are connected to each other. So what that exist in our world, it may exist in this world too." Midna says.

"So the Fuse Shadow is the example." Zelda says.

"Yeah… And maybe… Maybe there is something more that exist in this world too… such as the Triforce." Midna says.

"Triforce?!" Link says.

"I don't know. Maybe there is another Triforce in this world too." Midna says.

"…" Link says nothing and looks at his left hand, where a Triforce of Courage exists.

"Hey! Link!" Dyabolt shouts.

"What's up?" Link asks.

"How can we cross this large gap?" Dyabolt says. Now everyone is standing in front of a large gap.

"Easy. Just use sailcloth to cross it." Link says.

-Some time later-

"Hm?" Iris says and picks something from the treasure chest.

"What is it?" Glacier says.

"It is a Blade Boomerang. You can throw it and someplace and it will always return to you." Link says.

"Another tool from a strange place…" Iris says.

"I have found seven strange tools in seven dungeons in my world…" Link thinks.

-Finally-

"Floria, where are you?" Jedi shouts after everyone enters the last room of the Forest Temple. (The boss room.)

"…Jedi…." Someone says.

"Floria?! Is that you?!" Jedi shouts.

"… H…Help me…" Someone says again.

"Floria?! Where are you?!" Jedi says again.

"…" And then, a monster appears.

"RRRR" That monster roars. But Jedi can recognize it.

"Floria?!" Jedi says.

"…" Monster roars again.

"What happen to her?!" Glacier says.

"That class A students must force her to touch the Fuse Shadow!" Link says.

"RRR" Monster roars again. And a battle starts.

**Regal, Forest Serpent**

**Serperior**

"RRR" Floria roars and slams Jedi with her tail.

"Ouch!" Jedi moans.

"Jedi, are you alright?" Glacier asks.

"Not really…" Jedi says.

"We must defeat her." Link says.

"What?! But we can't kill her!" Link says.

"Then what should we do?!" Scarley says.

"She is possessed with an evil power like Infernape. So we must defeat that power in order to regain her consciousness." Link says.

"But how can we attack her?" Glacier asks.

"Serperior is a Pokemon with high speed. So we should use an item that can keep up with her speed…" Zelda says.

"Like this!" Jedi says and throws Blade Boomerang to her. But she receives no damage.

"What?!" Jedi says.

"The damage from boomerang is too low…" Iris says.

"Jedi! Take this!" Ordin says and throws a bomb bag to Jedi.

"Ordin! Be careful with that bomb bag! Don't throw it like this!" Link says.

"Fine." Ordin says.

"Floria, forgive me." Jedi says before he equips bomb with a boomerang. And then he throws it at Floria.

"RRR!" Floria roars in pain.

"Now Jedi!" Link says.

"Okay!" Jedi says and tries to attack her without damage her too much.

-Finally-

"RRR!" Floria roars after she receives damage. Then she collapses on the floor. And then a Fuse Shadow piece comes out of her body and she returns to normal.

"Floria!" Jedi says and runs up to Floria. Others do the same thing.

"…" Link says nothing and looks at the Fuse Shadow piece. It looks like the piece that he had got from the Forest Temple. (In Hyrule.)

"What a poor creature, forced to touch this cursed thing…" Midna says before she grabs the Fuse Shadow and keeps it with her.

"Floria! Answer me!" Jedi says.

"Arrr…. Jedi…" Floria regains her consciousness.

"Floria. It's me." Jedi says.

"What happen? I can't remember anything after a strange Pokemon kidnapped me and forced me to touch a strange item…" Floria says.

"… It's nothing. It is just your nightmare. It's over now…" Jedi says and hugs Floria.

"Jedi… Thank you for coming and rescue me." Floria says.

"… It's my reward…" Jedi says.

"Reward?" Floria says.

"After you have lost me in a bet, the thing that I want to ask from you is, let me protect you from now on…" Jedi says.

"Oh! Jedi…" Floria says.

"If I know that this would happen, I won't allow this to happen." Jedi says.

"You can't change your past, so don't let it bother you…" Floria says before she starts singing a song.

"_Jade leaf falls from the newborn tree_

_Falling free to the bottomless chasm with no return_

_The stream of time, I want it to flow back._

_But it's impossible; the god of time will punish me…"_

Jedi shocks after he hears the song from Floria.

"Isn't this song support to be the protector of time?" Link asks.

"Actually, the true lyric is the protector of time. But I don't like it. So I changed it and make this my own version." Floria says.

"…" Jedi says and looks at Floria.

"_So, my first love… Actually… It's you, Floria."_ Jedi thinks. Then everyone warps out of the Forest Temple.

"_I won't let you go again, Floria, I will protect you with my life…"_

-Some time later-

"Jedi! You finally rescue her!" Season says after Link and his friends include Floria come back to Greenleaf Guild.

"Not only that, the mysterious power that made the tree in this province died had disappeared!" Jade says.

"Really?!" Jedi says.

"Yes! It's all thanks to Team Legend!" Season says.

"Link, I have reported about everything you have done to your school. And guess what?" Leaf says.

"Hm?" Link looks at Leaf.

"They agreed to move your team from Grade 3 to Grade 4!" Leaf says.

"Yeah!" Link says.

"Your team is amazing!" Iris says.

"So, the mission is over. Here is your reward." Jade says and gives Link 3,000 Poke, five Pecha, Cheri, Chesto, Rawst, Aspear, Persim and Oran Berries, and …

"What is this?" Link says and looks at the last reward.

"It is a MooMoo Milk coupon. You can come to our ranch to get free unlimited MooMoo Milk anytime you want as long as you have an empty bottle." Season says.

"Wow!" Link says.

"Thank!" Jedi says.

"And Jedi, don't give up on your mission!" Jade says. Then she and her husband walk out of the Greenleaf Guild.

"Yeah! Now we can have a fun with Pokeathlon tomorrow!" Scarley says.

"…" Glacier says nothing.

"But Glacier, what will you do from now on?" Zelda asks.

"You can't return to Class A or they will bully you again." Link says.

"… That's my destiny. I feel no regret for helping you." Glacier says.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Jedi says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Jedi.

"Glacier, why don't you join our team?" Jedi says.

"Join your team?" Glacier says.

"That's a good idea!" Iris says.

"Yeah! Jedi, this is the first time that you have a good idea like this." Ordin says.

"Glacier, how about this?" Scarley asks.

"Of course! I am so glad that I can join your team!" Glacier says.

"Then, welcome to Team Legend, Glacier." Link says.

"I will manage about this. You all can rest for now." Iris says.

"You can rest in my guild." Leaf says.

"Thank you." Everyone says.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story II:**

_"Brother! Let's come and play with me!"_

_ "Okay!"_

_ The boy who ask me to play with him is my younger brother. _

_ "Sons! Don't go too far from this place!"_

_ "Okay, mom!"_

_ That is our mother._

_ Now I, my little brother and our mother are staying at our grandmother's house for a vacation. Our father is still staying at our house._

"_Brother, what should we play?"_

"_Let's play a battle."_

"_That's good!"_

_We like to battle with each other. Both he and I is strong._

_In the day we battle, play and laugh._

_In the night we sleep._

_That's such a happy life._

_But I have never known that…_

_This vacation…_

_Is the last time that we will laugh…_

_Because after that…_

_We can't laugh or smile again…_


	14. Chapter 14: Bloody Nightmare

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 14: Bloody Nightmare**

Link and his friends come back to Alpha Exploration School after the Pokeathlon is over.

"This year Pokeathlon is so fun!" Dyabolt says while they are having a breakfast in the next morning.

"I earn a lot of trophies this year!" Scarley says.

"Cheerleader is so cute and sexy…" Jedi says.

"Iris, what is our mission today?" Link asks.

"Today we will do no mission." Iris says.

"What?" Link says.

"For Grade 4 student, since this is the last grade, so you won't do any mission. But the thing that you must do is create your own story." Iris says.

"Our own story?" Glacier says.

"How can we create it?" Ordin says.

"You must unveil the mysterious thing in this land." Iris says.

"By?" Link asks.

"By discovering something new such as legendary treasure or lost ruins." Iris says.

"Hm… Such a hard thing to do…" Link says.

"But if we cooperate together, nothing will overcome us!" Glacier says.

"That's right." Scarley says.

"Then…" Link says and opens the map of the Land of Origin on the table.

"Where should we go to discover the new thing?" Link asks.

"How about the middle of this land that surrounds by the mist?" Zelda asks.

"Zelda, even a veteran Exploration Team can't get into that place. This is too hard for your team." Iris says.

"We shouldn't go to Gamma Province since most areas in this province are Origin Field (Gamma Side) and Gamma City." Dyabolt says.

"The rest is Alpha Province, Beta Province and Delta Province…" Zelda says.

"Beta Province is too tough for you since it contains of vast desert, endless sky and village of darkness." Iris says.

"For the Delta Province, the mysterious thing that we have is the land beyond the Frostdrop Town." Glacier says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Glacier.

"I was born in that town. When I was in that town, no one has never been to the land beyond that town, which is the most northern area of the Land of Origin." Glacier says.

"That sounds right to me." Link says.

"Sound too scary for me…" Zelda says.

"Then, the rest is Alpha Province…" Link says.

"Hey! I have an idea. How about the Bluewave Town?" Scarley says.

"Bluewave Town?" Ordin says.

"That's my hometown. I have heard any legend about the hidden treasure that pirates in the past hid somewhere." Scarley says.

"Good idea!" Jedi says.

"Not too hard for your team." Iris says.

"Then, we will go to the Bluewave Town tomorrow." Link says.

"And I will go with you again since I am sure that class A will do something terrible for your team." Iris says.

"Thank." Link says.

"Then, we will go to the Yelspark Town to prepare our supplies for this mission." Ordin says.

"Yeah… You all go first. I and Zelda will catch up with you soon." Link says.

"Don't be late!" Glacier says before everyone walks away.

"Link, do you have something?" Zelda asks.

"Not me but Midna." Link says. Then Midna comes out of Link's shadow.

"What's wrong, Midna?" Link asks.

"Remember that someone was watching you in the Greenleaf Forest?" Midna says.

"What is this?" Zelda asks. Then Link tells Zelda everything about this.

"Someone was watching us in the Greenleaf Forest?" Zelda says.

"Yes." Link says.

"Maybe they are those Class A…" Zelda says.

"No. The one that watched us in the Greenleaf Forest has no bad aura that I can feel from Class A." Link says.

"Midna, what is this time?" Zelda asks.

"Someone that was watching you… I was thinking about that. And now, I can say that the power that I can feel… It is the same power that radiated from you, Link." Midna says.

"Me?!" Link says.

"But why?!" Zelda says.

"I don't know. That power that I can sense is too weak to say anything more than this." Midna says.

"…" Link and Zelda say nothing.

"You two should be careful about this." Midna warns before she disappears into Link's shadow. Then Link and Zelda walk up to Yelspark Town.

-At the Yelspark Town-

"Link and Zelda, you are late!" Ordin says after Link and Zelda meet him and others in the Yelspark town.

"Sorry, guys." Link says.

"Let's go to the next store…" Glacier says. Then everyone walks up until they reach the center square, where a statue of Pokemon is standing.

"What is this Pokemon?" Link asks.

"You don't know?!" Everyone says.

"Well…" Link says.

"This Pokemon is Arceus, the god of Pokemon and the creator of Pokemon World." Iris says.

"Wow!" Link says and looks at Arceus statue.

"It's time to go." Ordin says. Then everyone walks up from the center square to the store. But Link notices that Dyabolt is still standing in the center square. He is looking at the Arceus statue and then he looks at his Topaz Pole.

"Dyabolt?" Link says.

"Hm?" Dyabolt says.

"What are you waiting?" Link asks.

"Well, I just remember the time that I came and prayed in front of this statue." Dyabolt says.

"Pray?" Link says.

"Yes. I pray that no one won't steal my ideal about what I am doing except the thing that I am doing is a wrong thing." Dyabolt says.

"That's a good thing." Link says.

"And then, before I go back, I found a beautiful topaz in front of the statue…" Dyabolt says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"When I touch it, it became my weapon, the Topaz Pole. I believed that this is the gift from the god, so I decided to keep it." Dyabolt says.

"A gift from the god?" Link says.

"Yes." Dyabolt says before he walks away.

"Again… Ordin, Jedi and Dyabolt found a mysterious gemstone that turned into their weapon… I wonder what is this…" Link thinks before he walks to catch up with others.

-That night-

Again, this is the third time that Link has a strange dream since he came to Pokemon World.

In this dream, he is walking alone on a dark road. No one is by his side. But then…

"ARRR!" Link roar after someone grabs him at his neck.

"_I got you!"_

"Who are you?!" Link says, trying to struggle to get free.

"_I am your nemesis!"_

"What?!" Link says.

"_Your existence is denied here!"_

"What does that mean?!"

Link says.

"_You don't belong to this place, human! Go back to your world!"_

Link remembers that in first strange dream, he heard someone say something like this to him!

"Are you the one who told me to go back in the first night that I came here?!" Link asks.

"_That's me."_

"Who are you?!" Link asks.

"_No one dare to speak my name. I am the bane of your existence. Everywhere I go, the only thing left is the bloody snow of vengeance and hatred!"_

"Bloody snow of vengeance and hatred?!" Link says. He can feel that the mysterious Pokemon is tightening the grip around his neck.

"_Now I will make the snow cloaked with your blood!"_

"Link!"

"What?!" Link says and wakes up. He sees Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt are surrounding him. He is still on his bed. Now is the morning.

"Are you alright?!" Dyabolt asks.

"What happen?!" Link asks.

"It's late now and you still didn't wake up. Then we hear you say something strange…" Jedi says.

"You said bloody of hatred or something." Scarley says.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ordin asks.

"… Yes." Link says, decided to keep the dream as his secret.

"Then, get up and get ready, Anna, Zelda and Iris are waiting for you in the canteen." Ordin says before he walks away with others.

-Some time later-

"Link! You are late!" Iris says after Link walks into the canteen.

"Sorry, Iris." Link says.

"So, today we will go to the Bluewave Town, right?" Glacier asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Let's go!" Scarley says. Then everyone walks out of the canteen.

-Finally-

"Wow!" Everyone says after they reach Bluewave Town, the town of vacation and transportation.

"This is the biggest port in the Land of Legend, not counting the Gamma City." Scarley says.

"Look like the Gamma City owns everything in this land…" Link says.

"Yes." Iris says.

"Then, we should go to the Bluewave Guild first to learn more about the legend of pirate around this town." Glacier says.

"That's a good idea." Everyone agrees.

-At the Bluewave Guild-

"Let's see…" Link says as he and his friends enter the Bluewave Guild.

"Hello, Exploration Team." A Vaporeon walks up and greets them.

"We are Team Legend from Alpha Exploration School." Zelda says.

"I know you! You are the Team who saved the Redflame Town and Greenleaf Town! My name is **Vapor the Vaporeon**. I am the Bluewave Guildmaster." Vapor says.

"My name is Link the Lucario, Team Legend's leader." Link says.

"Then, how can I help you?" Vapor asks.

"I just want to learn about the legend about the pirate treasure around this town." Link says.

"I can help you with that. Please wait a little bit…" Vapor says and walks into the guild's library while Link and his friends sit down at the table in the guild.

While they are waiting, everyone is talking with others. Link is talking with Scarley.

"So this is your hometown…" Link says.

"Yes. No matter what people think of this town, I still consider this town as the best town in the Land of Origin." Scarley says.

"Scarley, what inspired you to research about the legend of the pirate?" Link asks.

"This." Scarley says and shows Link his Sapphire Axe.

"Your axe?!" Link says.

"Yes. I bet that you will have no idea how can I got this." Scarley says.

"Then, how?" Link asks.

"A few years ago, I was swimming in the Bluewave Bay, the bay near this town. But then, the storm occurred. I was drifting into a dark cave…" Scarley says.

"What did you find in that cave?!" Link asks.

"I found a lot of treasure!" Scarley says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Yes! But I was so afraid that this is belonged to the pirate that still alive. So I decided to leave them. But before I get out of a cave, a sapphire fell from those treasures into my hand." Scarley says.

"Sapphire fell into your hand?!" Link says.

"Yes. And then, it turned into my Sapphire Axe! I have no idea about how can this happen, so I decided to keep it as my weapon." Scarley says.

"…" Link says nothing. First is Ordin, second is Jedi, third is Dyabolt, and now Scarley is another team member that has a mysterious weapon.

"I know that there is something that connect this…" Link think.

A few minutes later, Vapor comes back with a lot of books and maps.

"This should help you." Vapor says and gives them to Link.

"Thank." Link says and receive them from Vapor. Then he and his friends start reading the book and map.

**To Be Continue…**


	15. Chapter 15: Terrible Fate

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 15: Terrible Fate**

"According to the legend, there are several pirate groups in this millennium. But there is none that is better known than "Aqua Fang"." Link reads the book.

"Aqua Fang?" Zelda asks.

"Aqua Fang was well known because the Hero of Legend who uses the power of the water was the leader of this pirate group." Link reads.

"Wow! Even a pirate can become a Hero of Legend." Scarley says.

"Maybe one day, we may become the Heroes/Heroines of Legend… I am just kidding!" Glacier says.

"Link, although the Aqua Fang is famous, but this pirate group has never come to Land of Origin." Iris says.

"Wah…" Dyabolt says.

"Is there a pirate group in the Land of Origin?" Glacier asks.

"Hm…" Link continues reading the book until he finds the answer.

"Yes. There is one, although not famous as the Aqua Fang, but this one is quite famous in the Land of Origin. It's "Water Shuriken"." Link reads.

"Water Shuriken… I know this!" Scarley says.

"Water Shuriken, as the name suggests, the leader of this pirate group is a Greninja. Although this pirate group had finally come to the end when a storm occurred in Bluewave Town a long time ago, but everyone believes that their treasure are still hiding somewhere around the Bluewave Town. But no one has found it yet." Link says.

"That is! If we found the Water Shuriken's treasure, we will be in the legend!" Scarley says.

"Easy to say, but how can we find that treasure?" Ordin asks.

"The legend said that the storm in the Bluewave Bay is the end of Water Shuriken, so we must investigate the Bluewave bay." Jedi says.

"And Bluewave Bay isn't too large for us to investigate." Scarley says.

"And where can we find a ship?" Ordin says.

"Ordin, you are such a cxxxxxxxxr." Jedi says.

"That won't be a problem!" Scarley says.

"Then, prove it." Ordin says.

"Follow me." Scarley says and walks out of the guild. Ordin follows him.

"I should go too." Link says and follows Ordin.

Scarley takes Link and Ordin to the Bluewave Harbor, where there are many ships set sail from this harbor to Beta Province, Gamma City and the land far away from Land of Origin.

"Sure this port has many ships…" Link says.

"But none will allow a group of grade 4 students borrow their ship." Ordin says.

"Except mine." Scarley says and walks up to a merchant who dressed in a nice suit. He is calculating the price of the goods

"Hi! Dad!" Scarley says. That merchant turns his attention to Scarley and seems surprising.

"Look who is this! Son!" A merchant says. He is Feraligatr like Scarley.

"Yes. It's me." Scarley says.

"Long time no see! How about your school life?" Scarley's dad asks.

"Not so bad. AS least I have good friends." Scarley says.

"Then, what brought you to your hometown?" Scarley's dad asks.

"Well…" Scarley says and tells his father about the reason that brings him and his teammates to this town.

"You want to find the Water Shuriken's treasure?! That is! I like this!" Scarley's dad says.

"We want to investigate the Bluewave Bay, so…" Scarley says.

"I know! You want to use your ship to investigate the Bluewave Town, right?" Scarley's dad asks.

"Yes." Scarley says.

"I love your courage for wishing to find the pirate's treasure. So how can I deny your plea?" Scarley's dad asks.

"Thank! Dad!" Scarley says.

"And who is that Lucario and Charizard? Your friends?" Scarley asks and looks at Link and Ordin.

"Let me introduce them, the Charizard is Ordin. And Lucario is Link, our team's leader." Scarley says.

"Nice to meet you! My name is **Dile the Feraligatr**, the merchant of the Bluewave Town." Dile says and shakes hand with Link and Odin.

"Scarley, your team should be tired. Let's invite them to our house." Dile says.

"You will give us a room?!" Link asks.

"Of course! How can I neglect my own son's friends?" Dile says.

"But our team has eight members, isn't this too much?" Ordin asks.

"Not too much for me. Scarley, meet us at our house as soon as possible." Dile says and walk away.

"Thank! Dad!" Scarley shouts and looks at Ordin with a face like "You lost, Ordin.".

"Hm!" Ordin says with an unpleasant voice.

-Several hours later-

"Wow!" Everyone says after they reach Scarley's house.

"This is one of the biggest houses in this town!" Dyabolt says.

"Scarley, you have never told us that you are the son of a millionaire!" Ordin says.

"And you have never told us that you are the son of the legendary blacksmith." Scarley says and enters the house. When he enters the house, many servants come and greet Scarley and then they take Scarley and his friend to the living room, where a Milotic is sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning and welcome back, son." Milotic greets.

"Good afternoon, mom." Scarley says. Then Milotic stands up and turns her attention to Link.

'You must be Link, Scarley's team leader. Dile told me about you. My name is **Mystic the Milotic**. Nice to meet you." Mystic says.

"Nice to meet you too." Link says. Then Mystic turns her attention to Scarley.

"Scarley, since you finally come back, I have a gift for you and your team." Mystic says and gives something to Scarley.

"Hm?" Scarley says.

"_That's Mystic Scale. If you have this, you will have no worry to breath underwater regardless how long you stay underwater. I have it for your entire team" _Mystic says.

"Thank!" Scarley says.

"When will you and your team leave the port of Bluewave?" Mystic asks.

"As soon as we can find more clues, maybe tomorrow." Scarley says.

"Please beware yourself. Because several days ago, the earth, sea and sky started to change…" Mystic says.

"Change?!" Iris asks.

"Yes. The storm occurred very soon. The sky always screams during the night. And there are several earthquakes occurred in our town recently." Mystic says.

"Something strange happens in this province too…" Link thinks.

"We promise that we will beware ourselves!" Scarley says.

"Then tonight, please rest well. My servant has prepared the room for you all." Mystic says.

"Yeah! I need some rest!" Ordin says. Everyone agrees with Ordin, except Link.

"I am still not tired. So I will go out and take a walk in the Bluewave Town for a while." Link says.

"As you will." Iris says.

"Don't come back after the dinner!" Scarley says.

"Right!" Link says and walks out of the house. And then Midna appears.

"Link! I won't go with you now because I am a little tired. I will rest with Zelda." Midna says and disappears from Link's shadow.

Link walks through the Bluewave Town. This town has many strange foods that he had never seen before such as strange berries from another province. And he is thinking about what Mystic had said. He is sure that the third piece of Fuse Shadow must be somewhere around this town.

"Maybe it is under the Bluewave Bay…"Link thinks while he walks through a small alley, but then, someone appears in front of Link.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Link. Oh! This is your bad afternoon!" She says. She is teacher Fiora!

"Teacher Fiora… No… Fiora! What do you want?!" Link says.

"How rude are you for not calling me teacher! It appears that Iris hasn't taught you any manner…" Fiora says.

"At least she has never taught to do something dirty like you!" Link roars.

"Something dirty? What is it?" Fiora asks.

"Such as turned Floria into a monster!" Link says.

"It is her fault to touch that cursed thing." Fiora says.

"If you have nothing, step away." Link says.

"Oh! No, no and no! I haven't punished you for such a bad behavior back in the ceremony night!" Fiora says.

"What will you do to me?" Link asks.

"I will defeat you in a battle!" Fiora says. This makes Link laugh.

"Fine!" Link says and draws his sword.

-A few minutes later-

Fiora is stronger than Link. And she has a type advantage over Link.

"Huff Huff…" Link says.

"See? I am stronger than you." Fiora says.

"But you aren't stronger than us!" Someone says. Then the rest members of Team Legend appear.

"Everyone! How can?!" Link says.

"Iris can sense that you are in danger, so we come to help you." Zelda says.

"Let's defeat her!" Iris says.

"Fine! Then I will use my secret technique!" Fiora says before she scans Link's body. And then her body changes into Link's body! But her Link's body is a shadow Lucario, not a normal Lucario.

"See? I have copied your power! So you can't defeat me!" Fiora says.

"Then, let's finish this!" Iris says.

-After a battle-

"Huff Huff…" Fiora in Link's shadow body moans in pain before she collapses on the ground. She is still in Link's shadow form.

"Link! We did it!" Zelda says.

"Yes." Link says.

"Let's go back to my house to have a dinner!" Scarley says. Then everyone walks back to Scarley house.

-But…-

"…"

"…"

"…What…happened?"

Link opens his eyes and looks around. He is still in the small alley that he fought Fiora with his friends. Now the darkness has covered the sky already.

"What happen? Where are the others?" Link mumbles and stands up. Then he realizes that he isn't the same as before…

"What?!" Link says and looks at his body. Because he is a Shadow Lucario!

"What happen to me?!" Link says and tries to remember the battle with Fiora. He remembers that Fiora created a copy of his body as a shadow form. Then he and his friends defeat Fiora. But after that… he can't remember anything.

"What happen to me?! How can I turn into a Shadow Lucario?!" Link says.

"I must go back to Scarley's house!" Link says and starts to run toward the Bluewave Town. Finally, he reaches Scarley's house.

Link knocks the door. And the one who opens the door is Iris.

"Iris! Thank Farore! Look what happen to me…" Link says. But Iris attacks him with a Psystrike.

"Ouch!" Link says.

"I am surprise that after losing in a battle, you will come back for a revenge." Iris says.

"Iris?! What's wrong?!" Link says.

"Hm?! Can you remember yourself?" Iris asks.

"Yes! It's me, Link Couraura the Lucario, Team Legend's leader!" Link says.

"Oh! I remember now! You copied Link's body during our battle. And then you lost and you try to fool me with your appearance." Iris says.

"What?! Are you mad?!" Link says.

"Hey! Iris! What's wrong?!" Someone says from inside the house. Then Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Glacier and Zelda appear.

"Everyone! It's me, Link!" Link says.

"You evil teacher! I won't forgive you!" Dyabolt roars and flares his frill.

"You think that we are fools!?" Ordin says.

"You can't fool us!" Jedi says.

"Get out of here!" Scarley says.

"Teacher Fiora, I am sorry. But you are doing a wrong thing." Glacier says.

"You aren't the Link that I know!" Zelda says.

"You can't fool a twilight princess like me!" Midna says. (No one can hear her.)

"What's wrong with you guy?!" Link asks.

"Look like you are helpless." Iris says. Then another Pokemon appears.

"What happen, you guys?" He asks. He is Link the Lucario! But he is a normal Lucario!

"Oh! Link! Look at this! Teacher Fiora tries to fool us." Scarley says and points his finger to Link.

"Fiora! I have nothing to say to you." Link (Normal Lucario) says.

"I know! You are Fiora! You stole my body!" Link (Shadow Lucario) says.

"Hm! Such a fool!" Link (Normal Lucario) says.

"Let's kick Fiora out!" Link (Normal Lucario) says.

"Wait…" Link (Shadow Lucario) says. But he gets hit by several attacks from his friends. (Include Midna who doesn't like Fiora too.)

"ARRR!" Link (Shadow Lucario) says in pain. Then he collapses on the ground.

"We are stronger than you!" Dyabolt says.

"Don't come back again!" Scarley says. Then everyone goes back into the house.

"I will catch up later! I have something to teach to our teacher." Link (Normal Lucario) says.

"Don't be late or I will eat all of your dinner!" Scarley says. Then Scarley closes the door.

Link (Normal Lucario) walks up to Link (Shadow Lucario) and then whispers something to him.

"Listen, actually, I am Fiora!" Link (Normal Lucario) says.

"It's you…" Link says.

"I have stolen your body. And you will never get it back unless you defeat me!" Fiora says.

"Then let's do it!" Link says. But he can't deal any damage to Fiora.

"What?!" Link says.

"Your body is mine! I have drained all of your energy and laid a curse on you. If you want to lift my cursed, you must find something to lift my curse. But you will never know about what is that thing or if you know, you will never find it!" Fiora says and walks back into Scarley's house.

The rain starts to pour down. Link finally regains his strength. He is finally being able to stand up. He slowly walks away from Scarley's house until he gets out of Bluewave Town.

"What should I do?" Link thinks while he is still walking under the rain. His body is all wet.

"I don't know what I need to lift this curse. I can't ask a help from my friend. And Midna is with Zelda too." Link thinks.

"I am just a helpless guy now…" Link thinks and sits down under the rain in despair. And then…

"_You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

**To Be Continue…**


	16. Chapter 16: Ravenoir

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 16: Ravenoir**

Link turns his attention to the source of the voice and sees someone is standing behinds him. He is looking at with creepy eyes that as red as blood. Link takes a little time to recognize that Pokemon.

"Hm?! Aren't you Teacher Zoroark?!" Link says. That's right, he is Teacher Zoroark who had helped him back into the ceremony night.

_"And look like you have run into a trouble again, Link Couraura the Lucario." _Zoroark says.

"You know who I am?!" Link says.

"_How can I don't know? I saw that Fiora stole your body." _Zoroark says.

"You see?!" Link says, having a little hope to get his body back.

"_Yes." _Zoroark says.

"Thank Farore!" Link says. But then, Zoroark looks at Link with creepy eyes again, before Link remembers something.

"Wait, if you saw Fiora stole my body, it means that you have watched me?!" Link says.

"_I have watched you since the first time we met at the Alpha Exploration School." _Zoroark says. This reminds Link of Midna who told Link that someone is watching them in the Greenleaf Forest.

"So, the one who was watching me in the Greenleaf Forest is you…" Link says.

"_Yes." _Zoroark says.

"But why?!" Link asks.

"_What had you said when I confirmed that I have seen Fiora stole your body?"_ Zoroark says. This shocked Link because he said Thank Farore!, but Farore is the goddess of his human world!

"Um…" Link says.

"You said "Thank Farore", didn't you? Who is Farore?" Zoroark asks.

"Um… She is … the goddess from my land." Link says.

"_Your land?" _Zoroark asks.

"Yes… A land far away from the Land of Origin…" Link says.

"_Far away… In the other world such as human world?"_ Zoroark says. This shocked Link again!

"What?! How can he know this?!" Link thinks.

"I can't let him know my identity!" Link thinks.

"What are you talking about?" Link says.

Zoroark says nothing. Then he walks up to Link and grabs his left hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Link says and tries to struggle, but Zoroark squeezes his left hand.

"Ouch! That's hurt ! Free me now!" Link says. But Zoroark still squeezes his left hand. And then, his Triforce mark on his left hand glows! And then a crafty smile appears on Zoroark's face.

"_This is the proof."_ Zoroark says and lets Link's left hand free.

"…" Link says nothing. Now his secret had been known by a Pokemon in this world!

"How can you know?!" Link asks.

"_As I said, I am sin, so I have a strong sense of the good thing like this."_ Zoroark says.

"You know about the thing on my left hand?" Link asks.

"_I have been researching the legend of human world, the thing on your left hand is Triforce of courage, the sight of the Hero of Legend."_ Zoroark says.

"Then, what will you do to me? Send me to the Gamma City and then let them send me back to my own world?" Link says.

"_Hm! I won't do such a stupid thing like that."_ Zoroark says.

"Then…" Link says.

"_I can't stand against those nasty fairy type Pokemon, so I will help you."_ Zoroark says.

"Really?!" Link says.

"_As long as you trust me and you must answer some of my questions."_ Zoroark says.

"Then, go ahead and ask it." Link says.

"_First, human, how can you come from your world to this world?"_ Zoroark asks.

"Well…" Link says and then he decided to tell Zoroark everything, include about the true identity of Zelda and Midna.

"_I see…" _Zoroark says.

"Any more question?" Link asks.

"_What will you do if you finish the thing in this world?"_ Zoroark asks.

"I, Zelda and Midna will go back to our own world." Link says. Then a crafty smile appears on Zoroark's face.

"_Is that so… Well. Then I will help you."_ Zoroark says.

"Thank you! Teacher Zoroark!" Link says.

"_Hm! I have no wish to hear you keep calling me Teacher Zoroark!" _Zoroark says.

"Then, what should I call you?" Link asks.

"_My name is…"_ Zoroark says.

_**9 .Ravenoir Illunight the Zoroark**_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 20_

_Ability: Illusion_

_Birthday: February 9__th_

_Blood Type: O_

_Handed: Right_

"So, your name is Ravenoir?" Link says.

"_That's right."_ Ravenoir says.

"So, I need to go and tell my friends about this." Link says.

"_Didn't you just get kicked out by them?" _Ravenoir says.

"But with you, this is the proof! You can tell them that I am the real Link!" Link says.

"_So, you said that you have a princess Zelda and Midna, the twilight princess that come from another world?" _Ravenoir says.

"Yes. So what?" Link asks.

"_Since they have a very close bond with you, so when you went to that house, they should believe you when you said that the Lucario that with them is the fake one, but they didn't. It means that Fiora's strong magic has controlled them already. Her magic is very strong." _Ravenoir says.

"Oh…" Link says.

"_Don't worry, her magic can't harm me."_ Ravenoir says.

"Then, how can I lift this curse?" Link asks.

"_The thing that can lift your curse is a song…"_ Ravenoir says.

"A song?! How do you know?" Link asks.

"_Just know that I know a lot more than you though."_ Ravenoir says.

"Fine.." Link says.

"_That song is called "Song of Healing". It can lift most curses in this world." _Ravenoir says.

"Then, do you know the melody of this song?" Link asks.

"_I am sorry. I don't." _Ravenoir says.

"Then, where can we find the melody of the Song of Healing?" Link asks.

"_I am sure that Fiora knows the melody of this song." _Ravenoir says.

"But how can we get the melody from her?" Link asks.

"_You must enter her memory." _Ravenoir says.

"Enter her memory?! Are you mad?!" Link says.

"_And you aren't mad to decide to come to this world?" _Ravenoir says.

"But how can we enter her memory?" Link asks.

"_I will use my power to send you into her memory."_ Ravenoir says.

"But she is a strong magic user, isn't she?" Link says.

"_I am a sin, so her strong magic won't be a problem for me." _Ravenoir says.

"Why do you keep calling yourself sin?" Link asks.

"_Have your friends never told you about the dark type and fairy type?" _Ravenoir says.

"But I don't think that you will like when people keep calling you sin." Link says.

"_I can only say that because I am the sin that was born to make everything come to the end."_ Ravenoir says. Link wants to ask more, but he decides not to do.

"Then, let's do it." Link says.

"_You desire to go into your dream while we are still standing under the rainy sky?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"Um.. No. Let's find a place to hide from the rain." Link says.

-After a while-

"_This is better…" _Ravenoir says after he and Link finds a cave near the beach.

"Let's start it." Link says.

"_Don't let your guard down." _Ravenoir says. Then he focuses his power to Link, and then…

Link awakes in a strange place that looks like a room where there are many books.

"This must be in Fiora's memory." Link says. Then he sees someone is standing near him.

"_Don't waste your time too much." _Ravenoir says.

"Okay." Link says ad starts reading the book. Finally, he found the song.

"This should do it!" Link says and remembers the song, but…

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"What?!" Link says.

"_The memory security system in Fiora's memory has been active! If we don't stop it, Fiora will know that we are here!"_ Ravenoir says.

"I know that we must destroy the censer, but where is the censer?" Link says.

"…" Ravenoir closes his eyes, and then.

"_Got it!" _Ravenoir says and grabs a book from the shelf in the room. Then he destroys it using his scythe.

"Wow! You are cool!" Link says.

"_Thank for your compliment."_ Ravenoir says. He is holding a Jasper Scythe, a scythe that made from a jasper that as black as a night sky.

Link turns his attention back to the book. And finally, he can remember the song.

"_Do you remember it?" _Ravenoir asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"_Then I will take you out of this." _Ravenoir says. And then…

Link wakes up. He is still in the cave near the beach. Ravenoir is sitting near him.

"_Still remember it?" _Ravenoir asks.

"Yes." Link says and starts playing the song. But after he finishes, he is still a Shadow Lucario!

"What?!" Link says.

"_Hm! I forgot to tell you that you must play this song in front of the one who cursed you in order to lift the curse."_ Ravenoir says.

"Then, let's go and meet her." Link says.

"_And then you will get kicked out again."_ Ravenoir says.

"But you said that you will help me?!" Link says.

"_I will help you. But this is too late. I lose too much power when I sent you into Fiora's memory. So we will go to meet Fiora tomorrow."_ Ravenoir says.

"Fine…" Link says and about to sleeps when he remembers something.

"Wait, Ravenoir." Link says.

"_What do you want?" _Ravenoir asks.

"Please don't tell anyone about my true identity." Link says.

"_I won't tell anyone because it is your decision to tell them or not."_ Ravenoir says.

"I will tell them when the time is right." Link says.

"_I hope that time isn't the time that you go back to your world because you have to trust your friends." _Ravenoir says.

"Then, how can you send me into Fiora's memory?" Link asks.

"_Satan taught me how to do this."_ Ravenoir says.

"And then, what make you interest in me?" Link asks.

"… _We are same." _Ravenoir says before he says nothing more. And Link and Ravenoir quickly falls into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continue…**


	17. Chapter 17: Set Sail!

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 17: Set Sail!**

Link wakes up in the next morning. He is still a Shadow Lucario. Ravenoir is still sleeping.

"He is strange… But nice." Link thinks. Then he walks out of the cave. The rain is stopping now.

_"Are you ready?"_ Ravenoir asks after he wakes up.

"As ready as ever." Link says.

"_Do you know the ship that your friend will aboard?" _Ravenoir asks.

"Yes." Link says. Because yesterday before he and his friends came to Scarley's house, Scarley had shown them his ship already.

"_Good." _Ravenoir says.

"I think that ship must be at the harbor." Link says.

"_No. That harbor is only use for a ship that set sail to the Gamma City, Beta Province and other land, not for a ship that just travel around the bay."_ Ravenoir says.

"Then, where is Scarley's ship?" Link asks.

"_Maybe that ship is parking around this beach, let's find it." _Ravenoir says.

-After a while-

"Here it is!" Link says. Scarley's ship is parking not too far from him.

"_Someone is coming!"_ Ravenoir says. Then Link and Ravenoir quickly run onto the ship and hide in the ship's basement. From this place, Link and Ravenoir can't see anything but they still can hear a voice.

"Are everyone here?" Someone says. Link remembers that this is Iris's voice.

"Scarley and Ordin haven't come yet." Another one says. Link guesses that this is Dyabolt's voice.

"Hm! They are late as ever." Iris says.

"Then, where are Link and Zelda?" Another one says. Link guesses that she is Glacier.

"They are going to buy some supplies for our team." Another team member says. Link remembers that this is Jedi's voice.

"Hey! Everyone!" Another team member says. Link remembers that this is Scarley's voice.

"Scarley! You are late!" Iris says.

"It is so hard to get this fxxxxxg lazy head to come here." Another team member says. Link knows that this is Ordin's voice.

"Where are Link and Zelda?" Scarley asks.

"Hi everyone! Sorry for a little late!" Another Pokemon says. Link remembers that this is his own voice!

"Fiora!" Link mumbles and tightens his fist. But Ravenoir looks at him with scary eyes to calm him down.

"Let's go!" Another team member says. This is Zelda's voice.

"All aboard!" Scarley says. And then Link can feel that the ship starts sailing.

"When will we go out of this basement room and lift my curse?" Link whispers.

"_Just a few more minutes…"_ Ravenoir says.

-Several minute later-

Now the ship is quite far from the beach.

"Everyone! Come here!" Zelda says. Link hears that everyone is walking up to the ship's prow.

"This sea is beautiful!" Glacier says.

"We are so lucky that there is no storm in the Bluewave Town today." Scarley says.

"That's good…" Ordin says.

"I should take Floria with me for a date…" Jedi says.

"I love sea!" Dyabolt says.

"Link! This is very beautiful!" Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Fiora says.

"Scarley, how much time left to the place that we will go?" Iris asks.

"About a few hours." Scarley says.

"Now let's stay here for a while and enjoy the beautiful scenery!" Zelda says.

"Okay." Everyone says.

"_Link! This is our change!" _Ravenoir says.

"Right!" Link says. Then he and Ravenoir run out of the ship's basement and runs up to the ship's prow. Everyone is standing there.

"Stop right there! Fiora!" Link roars and points his sword to everyone. Ravenoir is drawing his scythe too.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Fiora! Are you still trying to fool us?!" Iris says.

"Look like your lost yesterday isn't enough for you." Ordin says.

"I didn't allow you to aboard my ship, so get out of here!" Scarley roars.

"I won't go back to become class A student!" Glacier says.

"And look like you have a slave to help you too!" Dyabolt says and flares his frill.

"Link, let's defeat her again!" Zelda says.

"Right!" Fiora says and then everyone draws their weapon.

"This is too much for me, I can't defeat them alone." Link mumbles.

"_I will take care of others, you take care of Fiora."_ Ravenoir says. And then…

"What?!" Scarley says.

"I can't move!" Dyabolt says. This happen to Ordin, Jedi, Glacier, Iris and Zelda too.

"What have you done?!" Ordin roars.

"_I just immobile your movement for a while…"_ Ravenoir says with a creepy voice.

"You are such a chicken!" Dyabolt roars.

"_And you aren't a chicken because you eight want to battle us two?"_ Ravenoir says before he turns his attention to Link.

"_Link! Go on!" _Ravenoir says.

"Right!"Link says and picks up his ocarina, then he starts playing the Song of Healing.

"Stop it!" Fiora roars in pain.

"_Link! She isn't invincible now! Defeat her and retrieve your body back!" _Ravenoir says.

"Right!" Link says. And a battle begins!

-After the battle-

"ARRR!" Fiora roars in pain. Then she collapses on the floor.

"Link!" Other team legend's members who has imprisoned by Ravenoir's magic say. But then, Link (Normal Lucario) changes into Fiora!

"What?!" Everyone says. And then Link (Shadow Lucario) changes back to normal Lucario.

"What happen?!" Iris says.

"You!" Fiora says with a furious voice and looks at Link.

"I hope that you have enough lessons." Link says.

"The next time we met, is your last moment!" Fiora roars and disappears. Then Ravenoir dispels his magic on everyone.

"Link!" Zelda says and runs to Link.

"Link! What happen?! I am so confuse!" Scarley says.

"Well.." Link says and tells everyone about what happened.

"What!? Fiora stole your body?!" Glacier says.

"And the Shadow Lucario that we defeated last night is you?!" Jedi says.

"Dxxn Fiora!" Ordin roars.

"I won't forgive you!" Dyabolt roars.

"Link! I am so sorry for what happened!" Zelda says.

"We too!" Everyone says and kneels before Link.

"Nah… It's nothing. Forget it." Link says.

"How can we forget it?! We almost killed you last night you!" Scarley says.

"Just forget it and stand up." Link says.

"Link, we promise that this will not happen again." Iris says.

"Okay!" Link says.

"And then…" Everyone says and turns their attention to Ravenoir.

"Hey! Isn't you Teacher Zoroark?!" Scarley says.

"…" Ravenoir says nothing.

"We also forgive you too." Dyabolt says.

"_Forget it."_ Ravenoir says.

"You helped Link to get his body back?" Iris asks.

"_What else?"_ Ravenoir says.

"Teacher Zoroark, we don't know how to thank you for this!" Jedi says.

"…" Ravenoir says nothing. Then he walks up to Link.

"Link, now I have finished in helping you, so I want something from you." Ravenoir says.

"What do you want?" Link asks.

"_Your life."_ Ravenoir says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"_Just kidding."_ Ravenoir says and reveals a crafty smile.

"Hm! You are the same as ever!" Iris says.

"So, what do you want from me?" Link asks.

"… _I want your permission from you to join Team Legend."_ Ravenoir says. His word shocks everyone.

"What?!" Iris says.

"You want to join our team?!" Link says.

"But we have Teacher Iris as our team's teacher already…" Zelda says.

"_I have no desire to join your team as a teacher, but I want to join your team as a team member."_ Ravenoir says.

"You want to become our team's member?!" Dyabolt says.

"_I am tired of a teacher life. And I found that an adventure with your team satisfied me very much."_ Ravenoir says.

"Are you serious?" Scarley says.

"_Or you think that I am lying?"_ Ravenoir says.

"No!" Scarley says.

"_So Link, how about your answer?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"Of course! You helped me through all problem, so how can I refuse you?" Link says.

"_Thank you."_ Ravenoir says. Then Link introduces Ravenoir to everyone.

"So, where are we going?" Link asks.

"We will go to the Ocean Sanctuary." Zelda says.

"Ocean Sanctuary?" Link says.

"Yes. We have found that the Ocean Sanctuary, the lonely sanctuary on an island in the middle of Bluewave Bay is the same location that Water Shuriken's ship disappeared during the storm. So we want to investigate that place." Zelda says.

"Okay." Link says.

"Link, you should rest for a while." Iris says.

"That's right." Link says and walks up into the ship's cabin room. Then Midna appears.

"Link…" Midna says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"I … I am so sorry for what happen. You helped me through our adventure, but I can't help you." Midna says.

"Hey! Don't feel bad!" Link says.

"… Thank you, Link." Midna says and touches Link's cheek. But then, the cabin's room's door open.

"_I am sorry for interrupt your reunion, Link the Lucario and Midna the Twilight Princess." _Ravenoir says.

"What?! How can she see me?! I thought that my magic would make me invincible." Midna says.

"_But it won't work on me." _Ravenoir says.

"How can it?! And how can you know my name?!" Midna says.

"_Calm down, I am not your enemy."_ Ravenoir says.

"Then, how can you know my name?" Midna asks.

"_Link told me." _Ravenoir says.

"Link!" Midna says.

"_Don't blame him. I knew your existence since a long time ago, and I have just known your name last night when I asked Link."_ Ravenoir says.

"How do you know that we are from another world?!" Midna says.

"Let me explain…" Link says before he tells Midna everything.

"So, our true identity has been known…" Midna says.

"_As I said, I am not your enemy. So I won't tell anyone about this."_ Ravenoir says.

"Thank." Midna says.

"_Link, Zelda says that she has prepared a meal for you and I. Let's go and eat it, I am so hungry." _Ravenoir says and walks out of the room.

"Link, when will you let other team members know our true identity?" Midna asks.

"Just a little more…" Link says and walks out of the room.

-At the ship's dining room-

"So, Ravenoir know our true identity…" Zelda says while Link is eating a food. (Only Link, Zelda, Midna and Ravenoir that are in this room.)

"Yes." Link says.

"Do you trust him about this?" Zelda asks.

"If he is my enemy, he would kill me since he sent me into Fiora's memory." Link says.

"So, if you trust him, I will trust him too." Zelda says.

"…_Link."_ Ravenoir says.

"What's up?" Link asks.

"_You should have this…"_ Ravenoir says and gives something to Link.

"This is the mask of your shadow form, if you wear this, you will turn into your shadow form. But don't worry, if you take if off, you will return to your normal form." Ravenoir says.

"Where do you get this?" Link asks.

"After Fiora's curse had been lift from you, the curse had been sealed in this mask." Ravenoir says.

"Thank, Ravenoir." Link says.

-A few hours later-

"Here we are!" Scarley says while everyone walks out of the ship. They have arrived the lonely island in the middle of Bluewave Bay already. A huge sanctuary is standing on this island.

"Water Shuriken's treasure must in this place!" Ordin says.

"Let's go." Link says and everyone enters the Ocean Sanctuary.

**To Be Continue…**


	18. Chapter 18: Ocean Sanctuary

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 18: Ocean Sanctuary**

**-Dungeon 3: Ocean Sanctuary-**

"Link." Zelda says while Link and his friends are exploring the third dungeon.

"What's up?" Link asks.

"Can you feel it?" Zelda asks. Link closes his eyes to tighten his aura. Then he can feel something.

"!" Link opens his eyes.

"You can feel it too, right?" Zelda says.

"Yes. A power of Fuse Shadow." Link says.

"So, the third piece of the Fuse Shadow is hiding in this place." Midna says.

"Hey Zelda! Remember when Scarley told us that the sea, sky and earth around the Bluewave Town starts to change? This must because of the Fuse Shadow!" Zelda says.

"And after we retrieve all 3 pieces of Fuse Shadow, the thing like this won't happen again!" Link says.

"Then, let's found it." Zelda says.

"… This is funny." Midna says.

"Funny?" Link says.

"You come to this world just because you want to investigate about the strange thing that happen in our world, but you end up in another adventure." Midna says.

"Nah… This world and our world are bonded together. I have helped our world, so I want to help this world too." Link says.

"You want to become the Hero of Legend?" Midna asks.

"Not really…" Link says.

"But first, you must solve the puzzle of the Ocean Sanctuary." Midna says.

"I am tired of the water puzzle… The one in the Lakebed is as hard as hell…" Link mumbles.

"But what is the puzzle of this dungeon?" Zelda asks.

"Hm…" Link says, but then, the water level is rising!

"What?!" Link says. Luckily, he and everyone quickly escape to the floor above the water level.

"Scarley! Fxxk you!" Ordin says.

"Sorry, Ordin. I don't know that the water level will rise when I step on the switch." Scarley says.

"See? A water level puzzle." Link says.

-A few hours (Not really few) later-

"I swear to Arceus that I will not come back to this place again…" Ordin says.

"But hey! We finally get a useful tool from this dungeon again." Scarley says. Then he shows everyone a strange tool that he had got from the treasure chest.

"What is this?" Jedi asks.

"That's a Wave Doubleshot. If you fire it to an object, you can pull it to you or you will be pulled up to it. It also allows you to travel freely from wall to wall." Link says.

"You sure to know a lot about this." Dyabolt says.

"Because I once own those tools…" Link thinks.

-Finally-

"The treasure of the Water Shuriken must behind this door…" Scarley says. Now everyone is standing in front of a large door.

"Let's go." Link says and unlocks the door, and then everyone enters it.

Inside the room is nothing but a pile of treasure!

"Yahoo! Treasure!" Scarley says.

"We did it!" Glacier says.

"We will be in the legend!" Dyabolt says.

"Let's move those treasures out of here…" Scarley says. But then…

_ "… Get out…"_

"What is it?" Scarley says.

_ "Get out of my treasure…" _

"Who's speaking?!" Link says.

_"I say "Get out"!" _ Then a Pokemon appears in front of them. He is a Greninja!

"What?! Impossible!" Iris says.

"The leader of Water Shuriken is alive?!" Glacier says.

"RRR!" Greninja roars. But Link can sense that this Greninja had been touched the Fuse Shadow like Infernape and Serperior.

"Let's defeat him." Link says.

"RRR!" Greninja roars.

**Ocean, Ninja Frog**

**Greninja**

Greninja is very fast, even faster than a fast, moving Pokemon like Jedi and Dyabolt.

"We must use something to slow him down…" Dyabolt says.

"I know!" Scarley says and fires the Wave Doubleshot to Greninja, and then he pulls Greninja to him.

"Take this!" Scarley says and attack Greninja with his axe.

"RRR!" Greninja roars in pain.

"This is our change!" Link says.

-Finally-

"RRR!" Greninja roars in pain, and then he collapses on the floor. And a Fuse Shadow comes out.

"A strange object again?!" Scarley says.

"I will take care of this. You all go ahead and look after Greninja." Link says. Everyone walks up to Greninja except Link, Zelda, Midna and Ravenoir who are watching the Fuse Shadow.

"_So, this is the thing that causes Greninja to get berserk."_ Ravenoir says.

"It's dangerous. I will keep it." Midna says and keeps the last piece of the Fuse Shadow with her own.

"_Link, do you know anything about this strange object?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"I know. But we will talk about it later." Link says. Then he notices that Greninja finally regain his consciousness.

"Oww… My head…" Greninja moans.

"Are you alright?" Link asks.

"Crew! Where are you?! And who are you, how dare you come to my hideout?!" Greninja asks.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asks.

"Of course you don't know! I am **Seablade the Greninja**, the great pirate. But after the storm in the Bluewave Bay, we finally found this place. So we decided to rest in this place until the storm over. But while I explore this place, I found a strange object, when I touch it, Boom! I can't remember anything else." Greninja says.

"What?! You still alive after a century?!" Scarley says.

"What are you talking about?! Century?! What happen to me?!" Seablade asks.

"Well…" Link says before he explains everything to Seablade.

"This is a thousand years after that time?! Unbelievable!" Seablade says.

"But it's true." Link says.

"…" Seablade says nothing and looks at his treasure. And then…

"Thank Arceus!" Seablade says.

"What's up?" Link asks.

"My own ship, a little ship that I used to set sail alone still exists!" Seablade says.

"Then, you will devote yourself back to the pirate life?" Ordin asks.

"It's enough for me. I just want to set sail around the world from now on." Seablade says.

"That's good." Link says.

"And, after you all had saved me, you can take some of my treasure, but not too much!" Seablade says.

"Well… We can't take it." Zelda says.

"Then I will give some to you." Seablade says and gives Link 5,000 Poke and …

"This is my most precious treasure, but I decided to give them to you." Seablade says and gives Link several plates.

"Hey! Isn't this…" Iris says.

"It's a Mega Bracelet. This bracelet holds a Mega Stone, a stone that possessed mysterious power. I got it when I went to the faraway region of Kalos. This Mega Bracelet allows you to mega evolve." Seablade says.

"What is mega evolution?" Jedi asks.

"It's the new away to evolve Pokemon one more step. Such as Lucario, you are the final evolution form Pokemon. But you possessed an ability to evolve one more time. That evolution are called Mega Evolution." Seablade says.

"Cool!" Scarley says.

"But not all Pokemon can mega evolve. I am the one that can't mega evolve. If I remember, your team has three members that can mega evolve." Seablade says.

"Three?" Iris says and looks at her teammates.

"Yes. A Lucario, Charizard and Mewtwo." Seablade says.

"Yeah!" Link, Ordin and Iris say.

"However, if you want to mega evolve, you must find a certain item for your specie in order to do a mega evolution." Seablade says.

"Where to find it?" Ordin asks.

"I don't know." Seablade says.

"Geeze…" Ordin mumbles.

"This is an invaluable treasure. I want your team to keep it." Seablade says.

"Thank!" Link and his friends say.

"Farewell, exploration team, may we meet again." Seablade says while Link and his friends warp out of the dungeon.

-That night-

Link is in his room in Scarley's house. He is writing the mission report.

"We have sixteen plates as a proof in our mission…" Link writes while thinking of something.

"Since I come to this land, even when I go to the Greenleaf Town that full with Pokemon from another province, but I have never seen a Pokemon of that type…" Link says when he hears a knocks at the door.

"Come in." Link says. The one who comes in is Ravenoir.

"_I come as you promise. Now please tell me about that object we found in the Ocean Sanctuary."_ Ravenoir says.

"What make you interested in the object from my world?" Link asks.

"_Same reason as what make you interested in the object in this world."_ Ravenoir says.

"Then…" Link says and tells Link about the Fuse Shadow.

"_An object that full with dark power…" _Ravenoir mumbles.

"Yes. It's best to let Midna keep it as anyone who touches it will become a monster." Link says.

"… _Thank you for your advice and thank you for letting me join your team."_ Ravenoir says.

"It's nothing. And you are quite skilled Pokemon." Link says.

"… _I am not as strong as you, Link."_ Ravenoir says.

"No, you are stronger than I." Link says.

"… _You have lots things to learn, Link."_ Ravenoir says. Then he walks out of the room while Link goes back to his work.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story III:**

_"…"_

_ "…"_

_ "…Where… Where am I?"_

_ I wake up. My brother is sleeping beside me. I see many villagers in my village are standing surround us. I realize that I am on the path between my grandmother's house and my village._

_ I remember that I, my brother and my mother were going back from the vacation to the village. But along the way… I can't remember the rest._

"…_Brother…"_

"_Hm?" My little brother has finally awaken._

"_Where am I?"_

"_We are on the path between our grandmother's house and our village."_

"_Where… Where is mom?"_

_His question makes me remember something, I haven't seen mom near me after I awoke._

"_I…don't know." Then I try to stand up._

"_Oh! You two finally regain your consciousness! Thank Arceus." One of the villagers says._

"_Where… Where is our mom?" After I say my question, all villagers look at others._

"…" _No villager says anything. And then…_

"_**Noirus**__! __**Blumiere**__!"_

_Yes, Noirus is my name, and my little brother's name is Blumiere. After hearing someone says our name, I and my little brother look at the source of the voice and sees our father runs up to us._

_ "Thank Arceus! You are safe!"_

_ "Dad, what happened?" My little brother asks._

"_A while ago, a feral monster rampage in the path between our village and our grandmother's house. I am just arriving here when I heard from other villagers that they have found you and Noirus around here. Thank Arceus that you two didn't get killed by that monster." My father says before he looks around._

"_Wait, where is your mother? Isn't she with you?" My father asks._

"_She was with us before we fell unconscious." I answers._

"_Have you found __**Helen**__?" My father asks villagers. Helen is our mother's name._

"…" _Villagers say nothing._

"_What's wrong?! Did something happen to her?!" My father asks._

"… _Eric, we have a good news and a bad news…" One villager says. Then he gives something to my father. Eric is the name of my father._

"_Hm?" My father looks at the thing that a villager just gave him._

"_That's a Dragon Scale, a scale of dragon type Pokemon. It's a very rare scale, so it's very valuable…" A villager says._

"_Then, what's a bad news?" My father asks._

_I see no villager say anything. Then I see a villager walking up to my father and whispers something to him._

_\And then, I can't believe it. I see my father's face become very pale._

_I see him screaming like a mad Pokemon. He says something that I don't understand. I see all villagers are trying to calm him down. But I don't understand about what happen…_

"…"

_From that day, the things change… My father changes from a cheerful man into a depressed man that filled with grief. And I have never seen our mother again…_

"… _Brother, where is our mom? I miss her."_

"… _I don't know, little brother…"_

_After that day, both I and my little brother never smile in joy again…_


	19. Chapter 19: Attack of the Alpha

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 19: Attack of the Alpha**

"Link! This is great!" Iris says after she read the report about their expedition at the Ocean Sanctuary.

"Thank you, Teacher Iris." Link says.

"We should hurry to go back to the school to present this report!" Iris says. Now Team Legend is in the Origin Field (Alpha Side).

"Hey! What's that?!" Dyabolt says and points his hand to the Alpha Exploration School far away.

"It looks like a chaos happens at our school!" Scarley says.

"Let's go." Link says. Then everyone quickly runs toward the Origin Field to the Alpha Exploration School.

When they arrive to the entrance of the school, they found many students standing in front of the school gate with their parents, Pincher is standing with them too.

"Pincher! What happen?!" Iris asks.

"Iris! You finally come back! A bad thing happens!" Pincher says.

"Calm down and tell me what happen." Iris says.

"It's Fiora and those Class A students!" Pincher says.

"What?!" Link and his friends say.

"They took over our school just a few hours ago!" Pincher says.

"What is their objection for taking over the school?" Ordin asks.

"I don't know. But most students are still in the school as well as the headmaster." Pincher says.

"Lin, what should we do?" Zelda asks.

"We can't neglect this problem, so we must go into the school and defeat them." Link says.

"Right."Everyone says.

" _I like your decision, Link."_ Ravenoir says.

-In the school-

After Link and his friends enter the school, they separate into five groups. Zelda and Glacier go to the female dormitory to help the students as well as Jedi and Scarley to the male dormitory. Ordin and Dyabolt go to the school to help the student in the school. Iris and Ravenoir go to help the teachers. And Link goes to find the headmaster of the school. And finally he reaches the headmaster's room.

"He may in this room." Link thinks and enters the room.

In the room, An Espeon, who is the school's headmaster, is quarrelling with Fiora!

"I will never allow you to do such a thing like this!" Espeon says.

"Shut up! **Esper**, although you are the headmaster of our school, but you proved that you can manage this school good enough, so I decide that I am the one who suit for the headmaster of this school more than you." Fiora says.

"An evil like you?" Esper asks.

"How can a fairy type Pokemon like me become an evil?" Fiora asks.

"And you are one of that evil." Link says. Both Esper and Fiora turn their attention to Link.

"Ah… Mr. Link Couraura has finally come back from your mission. Did you have fun?" Fiora asks.

"I have a very nice vacation by turned into a shadow Pokemon by a fairy type who claims herself as a better one as this school's headmaster." Link says.

"Don't you agree with me as a new headmaster?" Fiora asks.

"Yes, I agree with you that you will be the headmaster that will bring the end to this school." Link says.

"You know this, and then what will you do?" Fiora asks.

"I can't allow you to become the headmaster of this school, so I will defeat you and send you to the police." Link says.

"Are you sure that you will be able to do this?" Fiora asks. And then all Class A students appear and surround Link.

"What?!" Link says.

"Well, look like someone isn't agreeing with you, so you must defeat them first…" Fiora says.

"Fiora! Don't do it!" Esper says.

"Shut up!" Fiora says and attack Esper with Moonblast, making Esper falls unconscious.

"Esper!" Link says.

"Now it's your turn. Class A, attack!" Fiora says.

"Link!" Someone says. And then Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Iris, Glacier and Ravenoir run into the room.

"We are Team Legend, so if Link wants to defeat you, we will help!" Dyabolt says.

"YAH!" All Class A students roars and attack Link and his friends, but they quickly get defeated by Link and his friends.

"Well, you all are a lot better than I thought…" Fiora says.

"What will you do after you become the headmaster of this school?" Iris asks.

"I will only allow rich students to get recruited to this school." Fiora says.

"Why do you adore money?" Scarley asks.

"Money is everything in this world. If you have it, you will be able to buy anything." Fiora says.

"Are you sure about that?" Dyabolt asks.

"Of course!" Fiora says.

"Having money doesn't mean that you can buy the happiness." Glacier says.

"It's because you never have enough money to buy the happiness!" Fiora says.

"… You are wrong." Ordin says.

"What?!" Fiora says.

"We have found the happiness, the happiness without any money." Zelda says.

"Stupid! All that you say is such a stupid thing!" Fiora says and looks at Link and his friends.

"I have money, I can buy anything. I will prove this to you. I will defeat you all and send you nine to the end of your life with no return!" Fiora says.

**(Pokedragon: As I said before, this story has divided into three parts. This is near the end of part one. And Fiora is the "final boss" of part one.)**

**The Darkside of the Good**

**Florges**

"Link, this is our showdown with her." Zelda says.

"I know." Link says.

"The battle will always end up in my victory!" Fiora says.

"How you know you?" Iris asks.

"Money rules everything!" Fiora says.

"How do you know?! That's true!" Dyabolt says.

"Then prove it!" Fiora says.

-After a while-

"She is so strong…" Link mumbles.

"Link, you have defeated Ganondorf! Don't give up!" Zelda says.

"Ganondorf?! Who is he?!" Dyabolt asks.

"…" Link and Zelda say nothing.

"You two are hiding something from us, right?" Iris says.

"…" Link and Zelda still stay silent.

"Link! Zelda! Tell us!" Jedi says.

"… I will tell you after we defeat Fiora." Link says.

"Then everyone, you know that you will never hear the truth from Link because you all will never be able to defeat me!" Fiora says.

"…" Link says nothing. Then he remembers something.

"How can I forget this!" Link says and turns his attention to Fiora.

"She is a strong Pokemon, even stronger than me, as well as a strong mage. But I have a better fighting skill that her!" Link thinks and draws his sword.

"What are you thinking? Do you think that just a normal sword can defeat me?" Fiora asks.

"… You will see…" Link says and starts to attack Fiora. But this time, he attacks Fiora with his full power and advance technique. When the first time he came to this world, Link attacked by using just a normal technique because he didn't want anyone to know his true identity. But this time, he can attack by using his full power.

"What the?! How can you get stronger by just a few second pass?!" Fiora says.

"No one can get stronger by just few seconds pass. I become stronger because I have trained myself for several years!" Link says.

"No! I can't lose!" Fiora says.

"You have done many things worse, so I can't forgive you! Take this!" Link says and thrusts Fiora, making her falls down.

"Ending Blow!" Link roars and stabs Fiora's chest.

"ARRRR!" Fiora roars in pain. Then her body shatters into many pieces!

"Link!" Zelda says while Link puts away his sword.

"It's over." Link says.

"Link, you shouldn't kill her…" Zelda says.

"… This is the darkside of the good thing. If I do not get rid of the darkside of this, it will drag many other Pokemon into an endless grief." Link says.

"…" Zelda says nothing.

"Congratulation on defeating her, Link." Midna appears and says, making other Team Legend's members (Except Zelda and Ravenoir) shock.

"Oh my Arceus! Who is that imp?!" Glacier says.

"You aren't Pokemon!" Ordin says.

"… Not only her, me too…" Link says.

"Link?!" Everyone says.

"Zelda and I… Actually… We are human." Link says.

"Human?!" Everyone says.

"Yes. And this is Midna, the princess of twilight. She is our partner." Zelda says.

"…" Everyone says nothing. And then…

"Link!" Someone says. Then Pincher and other teachers run into the room. Midna quickly goes to hide in Link's shadow.

"Link! What happen? And where are Fiora and the headmaster?" Pincher asks.

"Well…" Link says.

"… _Fiora can't control her power, so she ends up bursting and ceases to exist."_ Ravenoir says.

"Um… Yes." Link and others say.

"And the headmaster?" Pincher asks.

"Arr…." Esper finally regains her consciousness.

"Headmaster! Are you alright?!" Pincher asks.

"I am alright. Link and his teammates saved me." Esper says.

"Team Legend! We owe you! You save our school!" Pincher says.

"Team Legend is the true Hero/Heroine of our school." Esper says.

"Headmaster, you should rest." Pincher says.

"Right…" Esper says before she turns her attention to Link.

"Your team can rest now. Meet me later in this room." Esper says.

"Okay." Link says. Then Esper, Pincher and other teachers walk out of the room, leaving only Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Iris, Glacier and Ravenoir in the room.

"Well, things finally over…" Link says.

"…" Everyone except Link, Zelda and Midna still stay silent.

"Hey guys! Say something!" Link says.

"…" Everyone except Link, Zelda and Midna still stay silent. Then Ordin walks up to Link.

"Ordin?" Link says.

"..." Ordin says nothing. Then he punches Link at his stomach!

"Ouch!" Link says.

"…" Ordin looks at Link with an emotionless face.

"W..why you?" Link says and falls unconscious.

"Link!" Zelda says before she gets hit by an Ice Beam from Glacier.

"!" Zelda becomes frozen.

"Link! Zelda!" Midna says.

"Don't try to do anything if you don't want Link or Zelda die…" Scarley says.

"What's wrong with you guy?!" Midna asks.

"… Follow me." Scarley says. Then he, Jedi and Dyabolt walk out of the room. Midna has no choice but follow them, follows by Ordin who is holding Link's body with him as well as Glacier who is holding Zelda's body. Iris and Ravenoir follow them.

**To Be Continue…**


	20. Chapter 20: Graduate

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 20: Graduate**

"Arr…" Link regains his consciousness. He opens his eyes and looks around. Now he is in the secret garden, the garden in the Alpha Exploration School that he and his teammates found and use it as their secret meeting place.

Link stands up and looks around. Then he realizes that Zelda, Midna, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Iris and Glacier are in this garden too. When Link stands up, everyone looks at Link. Then they (Except Zelda and Midna.) turn their faces away. Then Zelda and Midna walk up to Link and stand beside him.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"…" Link says nothing too.

"… Link… " Dyabolt finally says and walks up to Link. He looks at Link with a disappoint face.

"I am very disappointed in you, Link." Dyabolt says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"… You have never told us about your true identity…" Dyabolt says.

"… I am sorry about this… I just don't want you all to know my true identity because… I afraid that you will despise me as well as Zelda and Midna." Link says.

"Of course we are!" Ordin says and walks up to Link and grabs Link at his neck.

"We despise you, Link!" Ordin says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"You didn't tell us about your true identity… It means that you don't trust us." Ordin says.

"No. Midna, Zelda and I trust you all with the fullness of our heart." Link says.

"Then why do you hide your true identity by wearing the mask of liar?!" Scarley says and walks up to Link.

"I just don't want to scare my friend…" Link says.

"You are fool!" Jedi says and walks up to Link.

"I know that everyone has their secrets, but your true identity isn't the secret that you should keep hidden from us!" Scarley says.

"The first time you met us, I understand why you didn't told us about your true identity, but you should told us since we formed Team Legend!" Jedi says.

"I am sorry!" Link says.

"Say sorry will do nothing!" Glacier says and walks up to Link.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Link asks.

"Tell us everything about the reason why you come to our world, human." Iris says.

"Okay. Ordin, please releases me." Link says. Then Ordin releases Link.

"Listen to my story…" Link says and tells everyone about his story.

-After a while-

"…" Everyone looks at Link after hearing his story.

"That's the truth." Link says.

"… You come to our world just because you want to save your world from the strange thing?" Ordin asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"…" Everyone says nothing again. Then Iris punches Link at his face.

"Ouch!" Link says.

"Link!" Zelda says.

"… Link, I am sorry. But I was born as a Mewtwo, so human is the thing that I hate the most." Iris says.

"…I deserve this." Link says and stands up.

"Then, what will you, Zelda and Midna do next?" Glacier asks.

"At first, we joined this school just because we want to learn more about Pokemon. But now… I understand it… Both my world and this world are binding together with an unbreakable bond. So I can't leave this world alone… I decided that I will help both my world and this world from the strange thing." Link says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"… _Link, you never cease to satisfy me."_ Someone says. Then Ravenoir appears from nowhere and walks up to Link.

"_Link, I must say that I hated you until a few second ago. I like your decision." _Ravenoir says.

"That's my decision. Now you can decide yours. If you don't want me to exist in this world, Zelda, Midna and I will go back to our world." Link says.

"… We can't…" Everyone (Except Link, Zelda, Midna and Ravenoir) says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"Link, I was so angry that you hid your true identity from us…" Ordin says.

"But we can't leave you alone…" Scarley says.

"Because you are our friends." Jedi says.

"We are bonded with a Thread of Fate." Jedi says.

"So we will continue to stay with you." Glacier says.

"Yes." Iris says.

"You all will?!" Link says.

"But Zelda, Midna and you must promise that you will never do such a thing like this again." Iris says.

"I promise in the name of the Legendary Hero from the human world." Link says.

"Me too as the princess of Hyrule." Zelda says.

"In the name of Twilight Princess, I promise." Midna says.

"That's good." Everyone says. Then a smile appears on everyone's face.

"We will be a friend again?" Link asks.

"Again and forever." Glacier says.

"Thank. But…" Link says.

"But what?" Ordin asks.

"Can I keep my true identity as well as Zelda and Midna's from other Pokemon?" Link asks.

"… Alright." Iris says.

"Thank you." Link says. Then he shakes his hand with everyone.

Link's secret had finally revealed. But he gets something more valuable back.

It's a stronger friendship, a strong friendship that even the strongest creature in this world can't break or bend it.

-That night-

The door to the headmaster's room opens. Link and his teammates enters the room.

"Thank you for coming, Team Legend." Esper says. She is sitting in the room with some other Pokemon.

"Hi! Team Legend!" Flare says.

"Long time no see!" Leaf says.

"Your team is super awesome!" Vapor says.

"And yet strong and smart." A Jolteon says.

"Why you all are here?" Iris asks.

"We have received the message from Esper that her school is in danger, so we decided to come." A Glaceon says.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jolt the Jolteon, Guildmaster of Yelspark Town Guild." Jolt says.

"And I am Frost the Glaceon, Guildmaster of Frostdrop Town Guild." Frost says.

"All of us are sibling." Vapor says.

"Actually, we have eight members in our sibling, but the rest two can't come here because they are too busy." Flare says.

"Okay, let's move into our topic." Leaf says.

"Team Legend, please hand over the report of your expedition to me." Esper says.

"Yes." Link says and hands over the report to Esper.

"Let see…" Jolt says. Then six eeveelutions read the report.

-After finish reading the report-

"Amazing!" Esper says.

"Your report is very good!" Jolt says.

"As well as your expedition!" Frost says.

"Team Legend is such an amazing team." Flare says.

"Judge from your amazing discover and your bravery for saving our school, I decide that it's time that I will allow your team to… graduate." Esper says.

"Really?!" Everyone says with an amazing voice.

"Of course! Your team is super amazing." Leaf says.

"And your fighting skill is as good as the professional exploration team." Vapor says.

Every team legend members looks at Esper. They can't believe that they can graduate from this school by just finish two missions and an expedition.

"The ceremony for your team will be held in the main hall of this school tomorrow. So please prepare yourself." Esper says.

"Okay." Link says.

"Oh, by the way…" Esper says and walks up to Zelda.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"Since you are Eevee, what is the evolution that you prefer?" Esper asks.

"Of course! A Flareon is awesome. We have high attack state and we are on fire!" Flare says.

"Leafeon is better, we have an amazing defend. And we have a good sense of forest." Leaf says.

"How about a Vaporeon? High Hp and water type Pokemon will keep you off all trouble." Vapor says.

"Although with high Hp, attack and defend, but it will be useless if you are slow. How about a high speed as thunder like Jolteon?" Jolt asks.

"But Zelda is a magic user, so she is suited for a Pokemon with a high special attack like Glaceon, and you are as pure as white snow!" Frost says.

"A magic user should be a psychic type Pokemon with a high special attack like me more!" Esper says.

"Or a pure one likes me?" Someone says. Then the door opens, and another Pokemon come in.

"Hey! You are late!" Flare says.

"I am sorry. I am so busy with my guild." Another Pokemon says and walks up to Zelda.

"My name is **Sylvia the Sylveon**, the Guildmaster of Fairy Island Guild and the youngest sibling, nice to meet you." Sylvia says.

"Nice to meet you." Zelda says.

"Sylvia, where is **Umbra**?" Esper asks.

"You mean that Umbreon? He doesn't want to come in a crowded place since he is a dark type Pokemon." Sylvia says.

"Who is Umbra?" Zelda asks.

"He is the Guildmaster of Lunar Village and the oldest sibling." Esper says.

"How about your decision? How about a fairy type Pokemon with high special defends?" Sylvia asks.

"Um…I think that I am not ready for evolution yet." Zelda says.

"Wah…" All eeveelution says.

"But if you decide, please come and tell us." Esper says.

"I have a lot of Fire Stone for you!" Flare says.

"I have Water Stones too." Vapor says.

"As well as I have Thunder Stone." Jolt says.

"If you want to evolve into Leafeon, come to Greenleaf Forest. There is a Moss Rock in that forest." Leaf says.

"As well as an Ice Rock in the Frostdrop Snow Field." Frost says.

"If you have a high happiness in a day, you will evolve into Espeon. But if in the night, you will become an Umbreon." Esper says.

"But if you have an affection of someone, you will evolve into Sylveon." Sylvia says.

"Thank." Zelda says.

"Now Team Legend, you should rest." Esper says.

-Tomorrow-

A Graduate Ceremony is the ceremony for the exploration team that graduates from Alpha Exploration School. This ceremony usually will be held one time a year. But this time, after Team Legend saved the Alpha Exploration School from the money-hunger Fiora, Esper and her sibling decide to hold the Graduate Ceremony for them. After this ceremony end, Team Legend has finally become the true exploration team.

"Link, we did it." Zelda says. Now all Team Legend's members except Iris are staying in the dormitory.

"Yes. We will face a harder obstacle, but I am sure that we can pass it." Link says.

"Of course! Nothing can beat those Lucario, Eevee, Charizard, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Heliolisk, Aurorus and Zoroark down!" Dyabolt says.

"But I will miss everyone in this school…" Glacier says.

"Especially Teacher Iris. She is the best teacher ever." Jedi says.

"No…" Someone says. Then Iris walks into Team Legend's room.

"Teacher Iris? You don't stay still at this school as a teacher?" Link asks.

"No. The adventure with your team makes me fill with happiness. So I decided that I will quit being a teacher and join your team." Iris says.

"You will?! Thank you!" Zelda says.

"Now our team has nine members. But I am sure that we will have some new member in our team soon." Glacier says.

"Speak of this; tomorrow is the day that we must leave this school to start our job, right?" Ordin says.

"Yes." Scarley says.

"Where is the place that we will build our Team Base?" Ordin asks.

"Well, I haven't thought about this before." Link says and opens the map of Land of Origin.

"How about somewhere in the Alpha Province?" Scarley asks.

"No. Alpha Province has a lot of Exploration Guild already." Iris says.

"How about in the Gamma Province?" Zelda asks.

"_Gamma Province is the location of the Exploration Headquarter, so they have a plenty of exploration team."_ Ravenoir says.

"Then, the rest is Beta Province and Delta Province." Zelda says.

"Beta Province has divided into four parts, the sky land of Skywind City, the great field of Origin (Beta Side), the vast desert of Sandust and the village of darkness." Dyabolt says.

"How about the Delta Province?" Jedi asks.

"Only town in this province is the Frostdrop Town. The area north of this village was covered by a brutal blizzard since a countless years ago." Glacier says.

"…" Everyone looks at the map again.

"… Now I know where the place that we will build our team base is." Link says.

"Where?" Zelda asks.

"…" Link whispers it and the reason to everyone.

"That's a good place." Iris says.

"Anyone disagree?" Link asks. But no one says anything.

"So, tomorrow we will go to this town, so let's rest." Link says.

"Right." Everyone says before they go to bed.

Before Link falls into a sleep, he thinks of something,

"My real adventure are about to start. This time I must save both my world and this world from the strange thing. I don't know what we must face, but I must try." Link thinks. Then he falls into a deep sleep.

-Meanwhile-

In the great castle, somewhere in the Land of Origin, a Pokemon walks into this place. He walks around the castle; the light in the castle reveals him as a Shiny Haxorus. No one is in this castle except him. Then he reaches his room. He opens the door and goes into his room. And then he places the thing that he held in his hand down on the table in the room. He looks at that thing, that object is a golden orb that radiates a mysterious light of darkness.

"… _Master, I am sorry…."_ Haxorus mumbles to himself. Then he puts that orb away and steps to his bed in the room and gets on the bed. Then he falls into the deep sleeps.

-End of Part I-

**Pokedragon: Whew! Finally, end of part one. I am planning that part one is just the prologue of this story. The true story will start in part two and end in part three. And for now, nine of thirteen main characters has finally appeared and joined Link already. The rest four main characters will appear and join Link soon. And thank you for reading, readers!**


	21. Chapter 21: New Chapter of Legend

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 21: New Chapter of Legend**

** (Pokedragon: Start of part two!)**

Long time ago… In this universe… The only thing that existed in this universe is nothing… But then… an egg appeared from nowhere. The egg started hatching. And then a Pokemon came out of the egg…

That Pokemon is Arceus… The god of all Pokemon. Arceus stared creating the universe. He created the world, Pokemon and gave life to them. And then, he created a power called Power of the God, it is the power that can grant any wish to the one who touch it. Arceus knew that this power will bring a chaos to the world of Pokemon, so he hid this power in the great city. But there are many Pokemon that tried to get that power, none of them succeed.

There is an evil Pokemon… His heart is filled with the power of evil… He wanted to get that power, so the war between the god Arceus and that evil Pokemon occurred. That war made that city fell into the ruins. But finally, Arceus was able to defeat that evil Pokemon and sealed him away. Then Arceus sealed the entrance of the city that kept the power of the god, which turned into The Lost City of Twilight after the war…

That war is called War of the God I.

Why its name is War of the God I?

Because after that war… about a millennium later… Another evil Pokemon appeared… He received the power from the first evil Pokemon to get the power of the god again, along with his servant.

The War of the God II started…

But of course, light will always defeat the darkness; Arceus was able to defeat the second evil Pokemon again. But instead of sealed the second evil Pokemon, the second evil Pokemon was punished by removed his emotion out of this soul, making him just an empty shell.

The War of the God II ended…

A countless years passed… Everyone forgot about the legend of the power of the god…

But the chaos came back, because there was an evil human from human world appeared and tried to get the power of the god again… But this time… He was able to defeat the god Arceus… And he got the power of the god…

The world fell into the Dark Age again…

But in the darkness, eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend appeared. They are the group of Pokemon who fought the evil with no fear…

One is the swift Pokemon who use the power of forest…

Two is the hot-headed Pokemon who use the power of fire…

Three is the powerful Pokemon who use the power of water…

Four is the gentle Pokemon who use the power of thunder…

Five is the bloody Pokemon who use the power of earth…

Six is the wise human (Who turned into a Pokemon) who use the power of snow…

Seven is the mysterious Pokemon who use the power of wind…

And the last hero is the strong and courage human (Who turned into a Pokemon) who use the power of dragon…

They finally are able to defeat the evil human and sealed him away…

After that, The Lost City of Twilight was sealed, never open again…

But a few years later that that, an evil Pokemon appeared again… But this time, he tried to use the power of darkness to destroy this world. So eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend had to start their new adventure again…

However, after the final battle with the evil human who got the power of the god, the Hero of Legend who uses the power of earth was sacrificing himself to protect the others, so he had passed away already… And the Hero of Legend who uses the power of wind also disappeared after the final battle with the evil human… So two new Hero/Heroine of Legend appeared…

The new Hero of Earth is the son of the first Hero of Earth.

The new Heroine of Wind is a quiet, mysterious Pokemon.

With the combination of their power, they finally are able to defeat the evil Pokemon who wants to destroy the world with the power of darkness…

The world returned to normal again…

And the legend of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend was told to pass through generation…

Now several centuries had passed…

The War of the God III occurs…

Why?

Because the servant of the first and second evil Pokemon who tried to get the power of the god still exists in the world… So the Pokemon decided to make a war between them and the servant of the evil Pokemon to get rid all of them…

Finally… the War of the God III ends very quickly.

The entire servant of the first and second Pokemon who tried to get the power of the god was killed…

The sin disappears from the world of Pokemon…

The peaceful return to Pokemon world again…

Everyone believes that the peace will last for eternity…

But… No.

The new chaos is coming…

It is the legend that never told… The tale that never unleashed…

In this tale, the Heroes/Heroines must choose their path…

Their decision can change the world forever…

-Somewhere in the universe-

In a room, in a huge palace somewhere in the world, two Pokemon is standing in the room, one is a male and another is female. They are looking outside the window to the world outside the palace…

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Someone is knocking the door of this room.

"Come in." The male Pokemon in the room says.

The door open, and another Pokemon walks into the room.

"Masters, did you call me?" The Pokemon who has just come into the room asks.

"Yes, **Anna**, I want to talk with you about something." The male Pokemon in the room says.

"What is it?" Anna asks.

"How is our soldier? Are they trained well?" The female Pokemon asks.

"As you commanded, our soldiers are trained well. I also train to be strong too." Anna says.

"Anna, you should stay in our palace, the fight is too dangerous for you." The male says and looks at Anna.

"No, masters, I want to fight along you and our citizen." Anna says.

"… Anna, can you promise something?" The female Pokemon asks.

"What is it?" Anna asks.

"If we lost this war, you must escape from this place…" The female Pokemon says.

"No! I can't leave you and our citizen here! If you die here, I will die with you." Anna says and shakes her head.

"Anna, can you promise me that you will never betray us?" The male Pokemon says and looks at Anna with a serious-looking face.

"Yes. I promise with my grace." Anna says and kneels down.

"Anna, you are our most-trusted servant. So we have something that I must tell you." The female Pokemon says and whispers something to Anna.

"…" Anna says nothing after hearing the word from her master.

"Anna, promise me that you will escape if we lost. You must not let that secret die." The male Pokemon says.

"… I don't want to leave you. But this is a very important thing. So I promise." Anna says.

"Good." The male Pokemon says.

"But master…" Anna says.

"What is it?" The male Pokemon asks.

"Promise me that you will win this war?" Anna says.

"Yes, we promise." Both male and female Pokemon says.

"Thank you, master. Now it's time that I must leave." Anna says.

"May our God bless you, Anna." The female Pokemon says.

"You two, master." Anna says and walks out of the room.

-Somewhere in this world, one month after Team Legend's graduated -

"Wake up! Lazy Dog!" Someone shouts.

"Ar…" Link mumbles and opens his eyes.

"Link! This is six o'clock already! Get your butt out of the bed and come down!" Midna shouts.

"Fine…" Link says. Then Midna goes out of Link's room.

Link sits on his bed. One month has passed since the first day that he and his teammate become the real exploration team. He looks outside his team base, the snow are falling from the morning sky. Team Legend's base is located in the Delta Province, the province of eternal winter. He chose this province as the location of his team base because this province has only one town, the Frostdrop Town, with the only one guild, the Frostdrop Guild, and because of the blizzard that usually howling in most areas of this province is too harsh, so this province always lack of exploration team. This is his decision that all of his teammates agreed with him.

Link stands up and changes his cloth from his pajamas to his green tunic. Now he has seven tools from three dungeons and from his teammate's parents. He also has two empty bottles, one is from Dinus, the legendary blacksmith, and another is from Esper after Team Legend graduate from Alpha Exploration School. He grabs his Master Sword and Hylian Shield and walks up from floor three (Link, Zelda, Iris and Ravenoir's bedroom is on floor three while Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier's bedroom is on floor two.) to floor one. His team base is quite big. He walks out of the base. He can see the snow falling from the sky, it is the beautiful picture that he never gets bored watching it. He walks to the mailbox and check it. There is no mail in the mailbox. So he walks back into the team base.

He walks up to the kitchen, where Zelda is there.

"Good morning, Link." Zelda greets while making a breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link greets. He looks at Zelda. All Team Legend's member usually goes for a work, but while they are staying at team base, they have a different work to do such as Link will go to Frostdrop Town for a grocery shopping and receive the new mission from Frostdrop Guild. Zelda is the chef of Team Legend. Her food is very delicious, so it is her job to cook a mean for the team.

"Is there any mail today?" Zelda asks.

"No." Link says.

"I see… So we may rest today." Zelda says.

"We can't. We must go to Frostdrop Guild to receive the mission." Link says.

"Link, you are as serious as ever…" Zelda says.

"Zelda, the sausage is burning." Midna says.

"Oops!" Zelda says and turns her attention back to her cooked sausage.

"Link, someone is still sleeping on his bed." Midna says.

"Geeze…" Link mumbles and walks out of the kitchen, where he meets another team member.

"Good morning! Link!" Glacier says =.

"Hi! Glacier." Link greets the Aurorus. Glacier works as the cleaner of Team Legend. She always clean team base and keep it clean (While others keep it dirty). Link also knows that Glacier has a talent in music too. So she something play the song for everyone.

"Link, today I will play the song "Queen Rutela's Theme" for our team." Glacier says.

"Fine." Link says. Glacier always has a song from this world and his human world.

Link walks up until he reaches the second floor. He walks to the room closet to the stair and knocks the door.

"Wait a sec…" The Pokemon who is in the room responds. And a few minutes later, the room opens.

"Hi Link!" Dyabolt greets Link.

"Dyabolt, do you finish your preparing?" Link asks.

"Yeah. I am sorry, Link. Last night I worked too hard so I get up late this morning." Dyabolt says. Dyabolt works as the mechanic of the team. He fixes the broken tools in this team.

"It isn't too late, Dyabolt, take your time." Link says. Then he walks to the room near Dyabolt's room. When he reaches the room, he hears a loud snore from the room.

"…" Link says nothing and enters the second room without knocking the door. In the room, Scarley is still sleeping on his bed.

"Scarley! Wake up!" Link roars.

"…ZZZ…zzz… Five more minutes…" Scarley mumbles. Scarley works as the fisherman in the team. Since Team Legend's base is located in the Delta Province, and plus this team base is a little far from the Frostdrop Town (Team Legend's base is located north of Frostdrop Town.), so Scarley usually go fishing to find food for their team.

"No! Wake up!" Link roars.

"…Fine…" Scarley mumbles. Then Link walks out of Scarley's room to the third room. He knocks the door, and then someone opens the door.

"Hi Link." Jedi says.

"Jedi, what took you so long?" Link asks.

"I can't decide which cloth I should wear today to make me look smart." Jedi says.

"If you spend your time too much with this, the plant will die." Link says. Jedi works as the gardener. Because Team Legend's base is located in snowy region, so it is impossible to grow most plant. So Jedi built the in-door garden to plant berries and seed for his team. Since Jedi is a Sceptile, so he has no problem in planting the tree.

"Awee…" Jedi mumbles. Then Link walks from Jedi's room, he walks pass the fourth room, which is Glacier's room. And finally, he reaches the fifth room, Ordin's room.

"Ordin?" Link says and knocks the door. Then he hears a roar from the room. Then the door opens. Ordin is standing behind the door. He looks at Link with a furious face.

"Link! How many time I told you not interrupt me while I am reading a book?!" Ordin says.

"I am sorry! I don't know that you are reading a book." Link says. Ordin works as the blacksmith of Team Legend. He can fix or upgrade Team members's weapon.

"Anyway, something up?" Ordin asks.

"The breakfast is almost ready." Link says.

"Okay. I will go to the kitchen soon." Ordin says and walks back into his room.

Link walks back from the second room to the dining room, where he finds Zelda, Midna and two other Pokemon is sitting, eating a breakfast.

"Good morning." Iris greets.

"_Do you sleep well last night?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"Well." Link says. Iris and Ravenoir works as the archeologist of the team. When Team Legend discovers the treasure map or the treasure, Iris and Ravenoir will investigate them to reveal more clues about it.

"Link, you come at the right time…" Midna says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"I have a letter from our world." Zelda says.

**To Be Continue…**


	22. Chapter 22: Guardian of Delta

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 22: Guardian of Delta**

Link looks at the letter that Zelda is holding in her paw.

"Before we left our world, I told Thelma that we will leave our land for a journey, so I asked her to write a letter to tell me about what happen in our world." Zelda says.

"But how can she sent the letter to you?" Link asks.

"Use this." Zelda says and shows Link a small box.

"I gave Thelma the same box that I have. If I put something into this box, it will also appear in Thelma's box too and vice versa." Zelda says.

"Cool!" Link says. Then Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier walk up into the dining room.

"A letter from your world?" Glacier asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Here you are." Zelda says and gives the letter to Link. Link opens it and starts reading the letter.

_Dear Princess Zelda_

_ It has been a while since Link and you left our world, right? About a month passed. I am sorry for writing this letter to you a little late, something strange happened in our world. _

_First, many people from our world disappear mysteriously. And several people that we have never seen before appear in our world. Strange, isn't it? _

_Not only that! Now the trees in Faron Wood in the Faron Province start dying! The volcano in Eldin Province often erupts without any warn. The water from Zora's Domain in Lanayru Province has increased, making there are several floods occurred in Lanayru Province. I have heard that there are several earthquakes occurred in Desert Province, and the blizzard in Peak Province is howling very harsh. I also heard that the storm around the City in the Sky is raging with a thunderstorm!_

_I don't know why the disaster happens in our world. If you and Link finishes the thing in another world, please come back as soon as possible. I will write to you again if there anything terrible occurs in Hyrule again._

_ Best Regard_

_ Thelma_

"…" Link folds the letter and puts it back into the envelope.

"What do you think about it?" Zelda asks.

"…I don't know. But it is the proof that Human World and Pokemon World are bonded with each other." Link says.

"Link, can I read the letter?" Ordin asks. Then Link hands over the letter to Ordin.

After Ordin and the others finish reading the letter…

"Link, what will you do next?" Dyabolt asks.

"I think it's time for us to start investigate about this thing." Link says.

"But we have no clue about this…" Jedi says.

"That's true…" Link says while receiving the letter back from Ordin.

"Before we talk any further, let's have a breakfast! I am so hungry!" Scarley says.

After everyone finishes having a breakfast and is preparing for their work today, they hear someone is knocking entrance door.

"Who's that?" Zelda says.

"I will go and see." Link says and walks from dining room to the entrance door. Then he opens the door.

The Pokemon who is standing in front of team base looks like a green, vivid deer. She is a Pokemon that he had never seen before. She looks at Link with gentle but strong eyes.

"Excuse me, mister. Are you Link Couraura?" A green deer asks.

"Yes. It's me." Link says. Then a smile appears on a green deer's face.

"I finally found you, do you have a moment? I have something that I want to talk with you." A green deer asks.

"Wait, who are you?" Link asks.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Virizion**." Virizion says.

Link thinks of the book about Pokemon that he had read. He remembers that Virizion is the name of a Pokemon who is one of four members of The Sword of Justice, a group of Pokemon that travel through the world to save other Pokemon from disaster.

"Virizion, one of four The Sword of Justice?" Link asks.

"Yes. I am The Sword of Justice who guards the Delta Province." Virizion says.

"Then please come in." Link says. Then he and Virizion walk into the living room, where Zelda and Glacier is sitting there. When Glacier sees Virizion, she quickly says.

"Ms. Virizion!" Glacier says.

"Glacier, long time no sees. How are you?" Virizion says.

"Very well, Ms. Virizion." Glacier says.

"Wait, Glacier, do you know her?" Link asks.

"Yes! Virizion is the one who saved me from the blizzard a year ago. And after that, she becomes my adopt mother." Glacier says. Hearing this makes Link realizes that Glacier is an orphan.

"Maybe her parents died from that blizzard…" Link thinks.

"Ms. Virizion, you inspired me to become the explorer, and now I am!" Glacier says.

"Congratulation." Virizion says.

"Do you want something to drink?" Glacier asks.

"Just a cup of tea will be fine." Virizion says.

"Okay!" Glacier says and walks out of the living room. Then Virizion turns her attention to Link and Zelda.

"You must be Zelda Hylia, right? I am Virizion." Virizion says to Zelda.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Zelda says.

"…" Virizion says nothing and looks at Link and Zelda, and then she says.

"**Keldeo** was right. You two are human." Virizion says. Her word shocks Link and Zelda.

"What?! How do you know?!" Link says.

"Because you aren't the first human that comes to this world. I have seen a human that turned into Pokemon upon coming to this world before, so I can tell your true identity." Virizion says.

"Then, what do you want from us?" Zelda asks.

"…" Virizion says nothing.

"Virizion?" Link asks.

"Oh, I am sorry. Seeing your weapon reminds me of the first human that I have seen to turn into Pokemon upon coming to this world." Virizion says.

"Then, what do you want from us?" Link asks.

"I want to know your reason for coming to this world." Virizion says.

"Listen." Link says and tells Virizion the reason. After hearing all of this, Virizion seems shocking.

"**The Distortion of Time and Space!" **Virizion says.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"It is the thing that behind all of this!" Virizion says.

"What does this mean? I don't understand…" Zelda says.

"Listen, you said that your friend that live in another world come to your world but the "strange thing", right? That strange thing is The Distortion of Time and Space." Virizion says.

"Can you explain about it?" Link asks.

"Listen, usually the time is flowing normally, it never flows back no matter what you tried. And space is staying stable as it would be. But because of The Distortion of Time and Space, it makes time's flow to start acting strange and it also makes the space doesn't stay stable." Virizion says.

"Then, what will happen next?" Link asks.

"… The creature from one world may get sent to another world, as well as the creature from a point of time may get sent to another point of time." Virizion says. Her word reminds Link of the Thelma's letter.

"Zelda, the thing that Thelma wrote in her letter about the people that disappear mysteriously and then another people appear mysteriously, it must happen from The Distortion of Time and Space!" Zelda says.

"Who is Thelma?" Virizion asks.

"She is our friend in human world, Zelda asked her to send the letter to tell us about the thing in our world." Link says.

'May I see that letter?" Virizion asks. Then Link hands over Thelma's letter to Virizion.

After Virizion finish reading the letter, she looks at Link with a mysterious face.

"Link, I must ask you and your team to come and meet all of us as soon as possible." Virizion says.

"Wait, what's wrong with the letter?" Link asks.

"The thing that happens in your world has something to connect the strange thing that happens in our world. I want you all to meet all of us The Sword of Justice to discuss about this." Virizion says and hands over the letter back to Link.

"Sure, but where?" Link asks.

"The Gamma City." Virizion says.

"Sure! We have never gone to the Gamma City before, so this is a good chance to pay a visit the capital of this land." Zelda says.

"When will you go?" Virizion asks.

"I must ask my teammate first. Can they come with us?" Link asks.

"Do they know your true identity?" Virizion asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Then they may come. I will come back three days later for your answer." Virizion says. Then Glacier walks into the living room, holding a cup of tea with her too.

"Virizion! Here you are!" Glacier says and gives a cup of tea to Virizion.

"Thank you." Virizion says and drinks the tea. Then she hands over the empty cup back to Virizion.

"This tea is quite delicious. Thank you." Virizion says.

"Of course! Because we grow this tea with our own hand!" Glacier says.

"Then, I must leave now." Virizion says.

"Go already?" Glacier says with a disappoint voice.

"I have something important to do, but I will come back soon." Virizion says. Then she looks at Link and Zelda.

"Farewell, Link and Zelda." Virizion says and walks out of Team Legend's base.

"Link, what is the thing that Virizion talk to you?" Glacier asks.

"… Is everyone here?" Link asks.

"No, Jedi is in his garden. Scarley is out for fishing. Ordin and Dyabolt are going to Redflame Town to buy more material for their work; they will come back two days later. And Iris and Ravenoir is going out to somewhere…" Glacier says.

"… Let's talk about this after all of us come back." Link says.

"So, what will you do today?" Zelda asks.

"I will go to Frostdrop Town for a grocery shopping and I may pick a job from Frostdrop Guild. Zelda, you stay with Glacier at this base." Link says.

"Okay." Zelda and Glacier say. Then Link walks out of team base.

-At the Frostdrop Town-

Link goes to the Frostdrop Guild first to receive the job. But he knows from Frost, Guildmaster of Frostdrop Guild that there are only little jobs today. So he goes to Kecleon's Shop to buy some supplies. He and his team usually don't come to this town because his team base is far from the town. And the mails for the job are usually sent to his team base. So he only comes to this town to buy some meat (Most Team Legend's members are Omnivore except Zelda and Glacier who are Herbivore.) and something that he need for living. While he is choosing thing from the shelf, Midna comes out of Link's shadow. (Link is in the area that there is no one.)

"Link…" Midna says.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"What do you think about the thing that Virizion said?" Midna asks.

"I can say that we can trust her. She has straight eyes, not crafty eyes like Ravenoir." Midna says. But then…

"_Oh!"_ Someone says. Link and Zelda looks at realizes that a Kecleon is watching Link and Midna.

"_A monster!"_ Kecleon says and points his hand at Midna.

"Link! Don't let him get away!" Midna says.

"Right!" Link says and dashes to Kecleon. But…

"_Heehee!"_ Kecleon laughs and then he changes his form back to Ravenoir.

"Ravenoir!" Link says.

"You! Don't play something like this again!" Midna says.

"_As long as you don't say that I have crafty eyes."_ Ravenoir says with a crafty voice.

"Ravenoir, what have you gone? And where is Iris?" Link asks.

"_She is at our team base, we had just gone to the snowfield north of our team base." _Ravenoir says.

"Do you find anything there?" Midna asks.

"No. The blizzard there is too harsh for us to explore." Ravenoir says. Sure, the area of Frostdrop Snowfield north of Team Legend's base is always covering in the eternal blizzard, making one of the most mysterious areas in Land of Origin.

"Let's go back." Link says. Then Link pays the money for his grocery and walks out of the Kecleon's Shop with Ravenoir and Midna back to his team base.

**To Be Continue…**


	23. Chapter 23: Visitor from the Past

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 23: Visitor from the Past**

Link spends the time while waiting for Ordin and Dyabolt to come back by honing his fighting skill. Now he has an excellent fighting skill like if he is a real Pokemon. He knows that his true adventure is coming, it will start when Virizion come back and take him and his friends to the capital of Land of Origin. He knew from Iris that Land of Origin is the first land that was built when the Pokemon World was created by Arceus, follow by the Land of Legend, the Land far away from the Land of Origin.

In the day before Virizion come, Link and Glacier go to Frostdrop Town for a grocery shopping. While they are walking back to Team Base, Glacier says.

"… Link, do you have a little time?" Glacier asks.

"Yes. What?" Link asks.

"… Please come with me…" Glacier says and walks away, Link follows her.

Glacier walks through the Frostdrop Snow Field, but she walks to the area between the town and their team base. In that area, Link can see a ruined of some building.

"Glacier, what is it?" Link asks.

"… It is the Delta Laboratory, the laboratory that the Pokemon from Gamma City used to come to research something such as the snowy region's plant." Glacier says.

"But what made it fall into ruin?" Link asks.

"… One day in the snowy night, there was an accident during the work. It made this lab burst and become a ruin like this… Most Pokemon that worked here died…" Glacier says.

"I am sorry to hear about this…" Link says.

"… Do you remember that Virizion is my adopt mother? It's because of my parents… They were the boss of all scientists that work in this lab. And because of that incident, they passed away…" Glacier says.

"… I am sorry for what happen to your parents." Link says.

"… At least, I have their memento, it's this." Glacier says and shows her Lapis Rod.

"Your weapon? Does it use to be your parent's?" Link asks. But Glacier shakes her head no.

"I don't know. Because after the lab exploded, I quickly run up to this place… But it was no use… Everyone died… I remember that I was crying… alone in the snowy night in front of the laboratory that was ignited by flame, and then… A Lapis appeared in front of me…" Glacier says.

"Lapis?!" Link says.

"Yes. And then I grabbed it, and it turned into this rod! I realize that this is my last gift for my parents. So I kept it with me." Glacier says.

"…" Link says nothing. He remembers about how Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt got their weapon.

"Five of us got his or her weapon by touched a strange gemstone…" Link thinks.

"After I got my weapon, I quickly ran back to the town, but I got lost in the blizzard. And then Virizion saved my life. That is one of two reasons why I want to become the explorer, and another reason is I don't want this to happen again. If it happens again, I may be able to help them…" Glacier says.

"… That's good inspiration." Link says.

"Well! I feel a lot better! Link, I am sorry for taking you to this place and make you hearing my story…" Glacier says.

"Well, I don't mind about this." Link says.

"Link, let's go back." Glacier says. Then Link and Glacier walks back to their team base.

-At Team Base-

When Link and Glacier reach Team Base, Ordin and Dyabolt finally come back, so Glacier and Zelda quickly preparing the dinner for everyone. Jedi chooses the best berries that he grows to make a delicious fruit salad and berry pie as a dessert. Scarley gets a good fish from the frozen river near team base to make a delicious food for everyone. Ordin and Dyabolt also get the food from Redflame Town and Greenleaf Town too. So this meal is very deluxe!

While having dinner, Link decides to tell everyone about the thing that Virizion told him.

"What do you think about it?" Link asks.

"Well, I can say that we can trust her. Because she along with her friends have aided in the Heroes/Heroine of Legend's quest before." Iris says.

"Wait, it means that her age is over one thousand years?!" Zelda says.

"_She and her friends are Legendary Pokemon, so it isn't the strange thing that she has a long live."_ Ravenoir says.

"So we should accept her assistant." Dyabolt says.

"What about you, will you go to the Gamma City with me?" Link asks.

"Of course! I have never been going to the capital of Land of Origin before! So I would like to pay a visit to the Gamma City." Dyabolt says.

"Me too. I want to meet cute girls at Gamma City!" Jedi says.

"Maybe I can find a good material to upgrade our weapon at that place…" Ordin says.

"I always want to go to the headquarter of the Exploration Team in that city!" Glacier says.

"And I would like to meet President Veyser too!" Scarley says.

"… _I think I will pass."_ Ravenoir says.

"Why?!" Link asks.

"_I would be bad if a sin like me go with you."_ Ravenoir says.

"You aren't a sin!" Zelda says.

"… _No matter what you say, I will never go the Gamma City."_ Ravenoir says.

"Me too. I don't want to go to a crowded place like that city." Iris says.

"Ravenoir, Iris, what have gotten into you two?" Jedi asks.

"…" Iris and Ravenoir say nothing.

"Then I will give a little time for you two to think about this. Virizion will arrive our base tomorrow." Link says.

"…" Iris and Ravenoir say nothing.

-After the dinner-

After finishing the dinner, Zelda washes the dishes in the kitchen. Iris and Glacier clean the base. Jedi goes to his garden to pick more berries for a snack this night. Ordin and Dyabolt are reading a book in their room. Scarley goes to bed early. So Link decides to go out of the base for a night walk. But before Link goes out of the base, Ravenoir appears.

"Ravenoir?" Link says and looks at the dark fox.

"… _If you are going for a walk, would you mind if I accompany you?" _Ravenoir asks.

"No, let's go." Link says. Then Link and Ravenoir walk out of team base together.

The darkness has covered the night sky, decorated with many stars, making the sky above the Frostdrop Snow Field looks very beautiful.

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_ Ravenoir says.

"Yes. I have never seen a place that the night sky looks very beautiful like this before in the Alpha Province." Link says.

"… _If you go to Gamma City, you will never see a night sky like this anymore…"_ Ravenoir says.

"Yeah… Since the Gamma City is full with the factory and industrial complex, so the sky must cover with the pollution from those facility." Link says.

"… _That it is. That is the thing that I want to tell you." _Ravenoir says.

"Hm?" Link looks at Ravenoir.

"_Even a great city like Gamma City still has a darkside… Everything in this world has its darkside."_ Ravenoir says.

"Everything?" Link says.

"_Yes, all of everything, even the god Arceus."_ Ravenoir says.

"I don't think that this is the reason why you don't want to go to Gamma City." Link asks.

"…_The Gamma City isn't the place of my existence."_ Ravenoir says.

"That doesn't make sense! You are Pokemon! Everywhere in this world are the place of your existence." Link says.

"…" Ravenoir says nothing. But then…

A little far from the place where Link and Ravenoir are standing, they can see a strange thing… it looks like a body of a Pokemon.

"What is that?" Link asks.

"_Let's check it out."_ Ravenoir says.

Link and Ravenoir walk up to the strange thing, and then they realize that strange thing is the body of a Pokemon collapsing on the snowy ground!

"What?!" Link says.

"Link! I will go back to team base to call our friends; you do a first-aid to this Pokemon!" Ravenoir says and runs back to Team Base.

Link sits down near the body of a Pokemon. That Pokemon is a white, slimy Pokemon. S/He has two horns on his/er head. His/er tail is quite long. Link touches his/er neck to check his/er pulse. Link feels delight when he realize that s/he is still alive. When Link draws his paw back from that Pokemon's neck, his paw is covered with a gel.

"Who is this Pokemon?" Link mumbles.

"I have never seen a Pokemon like this before. S/He looks like a living jelly." Midna says.

"Link!" Someone shouts. Then Link sees all of his friends run from team base.

"Is that Pokemon alright?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, S/He is still alright." Link says.

"Let me see her…" Jedi says. But when Jedi and everyone see that Pokemon, their faces (Except Link, Zelda, Midna and Ravenoir) turn into a surprise face.

"!" Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Iris and Glacier look at that Pokemon.

"What's wrong with him/er?" Link asks.

"Look at him/er. S/He is a Goodra!" Jedi says.

Link looks at that Pokemon. As Jedi said, that Pokemon is a Goodra, the slim dragon Pokemon.

"So wha… wait…" Link says before he remembers something. This Goodra is the first dragon type Pokemon that he had seen since he comes to the World of Pokemon.

"S/He is a dragon type Pokemon!" Glacier says.

"Yes. She is the first dragon type Pokemon that I have seen since I come to this world." Link says.

"Not only you, this Goodra is the first dragon type Pokemon that we have seen in our lifespan." Scarley says.

"Wait, what?!" Link and Zelda says.

"Since we were born, the only thing that we know is the dragon type Pokemon had become extinct for several decades now." Iris says.

"But why?!" Zelda says.

"_Before you talk any further, let's move this poor Goodra into our base."_ Ravenoir says.

"Oh! We forgot about this." Link says. And then he carries his Goodra on his back and walks back to his base with his friends.

**To Be Continue…**


	24. Chapter 24: To Gamma City

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 24: To Gamma City**

Iris and Glacier are looking after Goodra in Iris's room while Link and Zelda are talking with others.

"What did you mean that dragon type Pokemon had become extinct since several decades ago?" Link asks.

"Since we were born, we have never seen a dragon type Pokemon before. Our parents told us that dragon type Pokemon had become extinct since several decades ago due to a disaster that occurred with their tribe." Scarley says.

"But this the proof that they are wrong, dragon type Pokemon are still exist." Zelda says.

"But only one left…" Jedi says.

"Maybe there are more…" Link says.

"Then, where are they?" Ordin asks.

"Since this Goodra has appeared in this province, so the rest dragon type Pokemon may live in this province…" Link says. But his word makes everyone laugh. (Except Ravenoir.)

"Link! You are sure to know nothing, right?" Dyabolt says.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Link asks.

"Dragon Pokemon hates cold. So it is impossible for them to live in the Delta Province!" Dyabolt says.

"And other than the area north of the Frostdrop Snow Field, I don't know any place that a group of Pokemon can live without anyone finding them." Jedi says.

"It's true…" Link says.

"Maybe this Goodra is the last of the dragon tribe." Ordin says.

"Poor one…" Zelda says.

After a while, Iris walks out of her room.

"Is that Goodra alright?" Zelda asks. But Iris shakes her head no.

"No. S/he has a fever. S/He is sick now." Iris says.

"Poor one… Can you heal him/er?" Zelda asks.

"No. I have never seen a disease like this before." Iris says.

"…_Would you mind if I take a look at that Goodra?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"No." Iris says. Then Ravenoir walks into Iris's room.

After a while, Ravenoir comes out of the room.

"Do you have any clue?" Link asks.

"… _S/He has a dragon fever, a mysterious disease that can only inflect the dragon type Pokemon."_ Ravenoir says.

"Will s/he be alright?" Zelda asks.

"… _No. This disease is very hazard. Some historians believe that this disease is the thing that made the dragon type Pokemon cease to exist."_ Ravenoir says.

"Oh! How can we heal that Goodra?!" Zelda asks.

"… _Only a thing that can heal him/er, it is a Haban Berry."_ Ravenoir says.

"Jedi, do you have that berry?" Ordin asks. But Jedi shakes his head no.

"No. This is the first time that I hear the name of that berry." Jedi says.

"Where to find it?" Link asks.

"… _I believe that there are some on sell in the Gamma City."_ Ravenoir says.

"It is the right time! Tomorrow we will go to the Gamma City to meet The Sword of Justice and then we will buy the Haban Berry for this Goodra!" Link says.

"… _Not we. Iris and I will stay here." _Ravenoir says.

"Nah… There is no reason to stay here." Jedi says.

"_Then, who will take care of this poor Goodra? We can't take him/er with us."_ Iris says.

"Fine." Link says.

"We will take care of that Goodra, you all should rest now." Iris says.

"_I will tell Glacier to go for a rest later."_ Ravenoir says.

"Fine." Everyone says.

-In Link's room-

"Yawn!" Link yawns and puts his items on the table. Then he sits down on his bed when Midna appears.

"Link, I can see that your instinct as a wolf is coming back!" Midna says.

"Hm?" Link looks at Midna.

"Well, anyway, don't forget that you are human!" Midna says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"And Link…" Midna says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"… I start to suspect someone in our team…" Midna says.

"Suspect?!" Link says.

"Yes. I suspect that s/he is not an ordinary Pokemon." Midna says.

"Who?!" Link asks.

"… Ravenoir." Midna says.

"What?!" Link says.

"You see… He is sure to know a lot. He even sees your true identity behind your mask." Midna says.

"But Virizion also knows my identity after seeing me too." Link says.

"It's because of she had seen a human that turned into a Pokemon before. I don't think that Ravenoir had seen one before…" Midna says.

"That's true…" Link says.

"Moreover! He also knows about the Dragon Fever too." Midna says.

"Is this strange?" Link asks.

"Dragon type Pokemon were ceased to exist for several years ago, so I don't think that someone will know about the disease that can inflect only dragon type Pokemon." Midna says.

"Although dragon type Pokemon are ceased to exist, but they have once existed in this world, and I am sure that the knowledge about this disease will still exist." Link says.

"Then, why someone very intelligent like Iris doesn't know about this?" Midna says.

"… You are right." Link says.

"… Well, I don't know much about him, but I am sure that he is hiding something from us." Midna says.

"… Sp, what do you want me to do? You want me to stop trusting him?" Link asks.

"No. I just want you to keep an eye on him." Midna says.

"Okay." Link says.

-The next morning-

After finish the breakfast, Link and his friends hear a knock at the door again.

"It must be Virizion…" Link mumbles. Then he walks up to the door and opens it. But the Pokemon that is standing in front of Team Legend's base isn't Virizion. He is a blue colt with red mane around his neck.

"Hi! Link!" A blue colt greets.

"Wait, who are you? You aren't Virizion!" Link says.

"Oh! I am sorry! My name is Keldeo, one of four The Sword of Justice!" A blue colt introduces himself.

"You are one of Virizion's friend?" Link asks.

"Yes. Virizion is my teacher. I am The Sword of Justice who guards the Alpha Province." Keldeo says.

"Sp, where is Virizion?" Link asks.

"Virizion is very busy about something in the Gamma City, so she asked me to come. So, what is your decision?" Keldeo says.

"I will go to the Gamma City." Link says.

"Really?! That's cool!" Keldeo says.

"Some of my friends will also go with me too." Link says.

"Then, are you ready to go?" Keldeo asks.

"Just a little bit…" Link says. Then he and Keldeo walk into Team Legend's base. Link introduces Keldeo to everyone. And then he and his friends prepare the thing that they need for a journey to the Gamma City. Link asks Iris and Ravenoir to take a good care of a Goodra. And after everything is set, Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Glacier, Dyabolt, Midna and Keldeo start their journey to the Gamma City.

The road from Team Legend's base to Frostdrop Town is covered with the white snow from the sky. While walking along the way, Keldeo starts talking with Link.

"Link, I had seen you before. When you came to Redflame Guild, Greenleaf Guild and Bluewave Guild to receive a job, I was at that place too. After I had seen you, I quickly recognize that you and Zelda are human, so I told Virizion about you. And then she came to meet you three days ago." Keldeo says.

"You also had met the human that turned into a Pokemon before, hadn't you?" Link says.

"Yes." Keldeo says.

"So, how far is the Gamma City from the Frostdrop Town?" Link asks.

"Not too far! Just walk from the Frostdrop Town to the gate between Delta Province and Gamma Province and you will reach that city in no time!" Keldeo says.

"How big is the Gamma City?" Zelda asks.

"It is big enough to make a newbie like you lost." Keldeo says.

"Sound like a very big city…" Zelda says.

"Not just very big! Half of the area of Gamma Province is the area of Gamma City! The rest is the Origin Field (Gamma Side) that located south of the Gamma City and there's a small island called Fairy Island on the northwest of Gamma City." Keldeo says.

Link and his friend stop at the Frostdrop Town for a lunch. After finishing the lunch, they start walking again until they reach the range of Omega Mountain that is the border of Delta Province and Gamma Province.

"From this point, we will cross the tunnel that connects between Delta Province and Gamma Province. After we get out of the tunnel, we will be in the Gamma City." Keldeo explains.

Link and his friends enter the tunnel, this tunnel isn't long. At last, they reach the gate to the Gamma City.

"Before we enter the city, we must pass the security gate first." Keldeo explains.

"Why?" Link asks.

"Because President Veyser wants everyone in this city to have a peaceful life without any criminal, so he orders the crew to strengthen the security system of this city." Keldeo says.

"Wow. President Veyser is sure a good guy." Link says.

"Yes. I like him. And everyone also likes him too. If you lucky, you may meet him while you are in this city." Keldeo says.

Before everyone walks pass the security gate, the policeman who is on guard at the Security Gate asks Link and his friends to take their weapon off before they walk pass the security gate. Everyone can the security gate easily. Then the policeman returns the weapons to Link and his friends. After walking pass the security gate, Link and his friends finally get out of the tunnel into a big city.

They finally reach the Gamma City, the capital of Land of Origin.

**To Be Continue…**


	25. Chapter 25: Lost in Gamma

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 25: Lost in Gamma**

"Wow…" Link says after he enters the Gamma City.

"I have never seen a very big city like this before…" Dyabolt says.

"Even Hyrule Castle Town can't compare to a bit of this city…" Zelda says.

"Where is the place where there are many cute girls?" Jedi mumbles.

"This city is full with technology…" Ordin says.

"But I can still smell the sense of a traditional town in this city…" Glacier says.

"What a good place to live! A city which is the combination of civilized city and traditional town! President Veyser is so amazing to be able to develop a city like this!" Scarley says.

"Hey guys, don't get lost! You can get lost easily when you are in this city." Keldeo says.

"Keldeo, where is Virizion and others?" Link asks.

"It looks like that we arrive this city too early, I afraid that they are still not done with their work yet." Keldeo says.

"So, what should we do?" Zelda asks.

"Let me take a look around this city!" Keldeo says.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Scarley says.

Keldeo walks along with Link and his friends while he explains the information about the Gamma City. Gamma City has eight main roads that run on eight directions area of this town (N, NE, E, SE, S, SW, W, NW). The northern road is called Udoul Road, the road that runs to the Gamma Building, the building that is the principal workplace of President Veyser, the president of Gamma City. The northeastern road is called Esana Road, the road that leads to the city's exit to Frostdrop Town. (Link and his friends are currently on this road.) The eastern road is called Burapol Road, the road that leads to the city's exit to the Skywind Town (The town in the Beta Province.) The southeastern road is called Arcani Road, the road that leads to the city's exit to the Greenleaf Town. The southern road is called Taksiere Road, the road that leads to the city's exit to Alpha Exploration School. The southwestern road is called Horadey Road, the road that leads to Gamma Harbor, where the ship sets sail from Gamma City to Bluewave Harbor in Alpha Province and Beta Harbor in Beta Province. The western road is called Prajink Road, the road that leads to "The Sacred Zone." of Gamma City. And the northwestern road is called Payin Road, the road that leads to Fairy Island. And there are many small roads that connect the main roads. **(Pokedragon: If you can't imagine this, think of the spider web. The radius webs are the main roads, and the circle webs are the small roads. Or you can think of the Lumiose City from Pokemon X & Y with eight main roads.)**

"This city is very hard to navigate…" Link says.

"Keldeo, the name of the main roads sounds strange… What does the main road's name after?" Zelda asks.

"Well, I only know that the last phase of the words is named after the name of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend. They are Ud**oul**, Esan**a**, Burap**ol**, Arcan**i**, Taks**iere**, Horad**ey**, Praj**ink** and Pay**in** (Pa-yin not Pay-in)." Keldeo says.

"Well, where to go first?" Scarley asks.

"Let's go to the center square." Keldeo says.

Link and his friends walk toward the Esana Road, but because there are lots of Pokemon on the road, so Link and his friends end up get lost in the city.

"What the?!" Link says after he realizes that the only friends that with him now is Midna, Zelda and Keldeo.

"See? This city is very easy to get lost." Keldeo says.

"I hope that the rest of our friends will finally be able to find us soon…" Keldeo says.

-Other character's side-

"That way!" Scarley says and points his finger to the left. Now Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier are in a small alley with no one else.

"Idiot Scarley! Your fxxxxxg brain is full with an axxxxxd ash! We must go to that way!" Ordin roars and points his finger to the right.

"Let's cool down by visit a pub south of here…" Jedi says.

"Oh! Can you guys stop fighting?!" Dyabolt roars and flares his frill.

"…" Glacier says nothing. But then…

"?" Glacier hears a song… that song sounds mysterious…

"What is that?" Glacier says. But she can't hear the song clearly because her friends's fight.

"CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING?!" Glacier roars. Her word makes Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt stop fighting.

"What's wrong with you?" Jedi asks.

"Listen." Glacier says. Now everyone can hear a song clearly. And they can tell that the singer of this song is coming.

"Who is singing this song?" Glacier says.

"I want to see the singer of this song soon…" Dyabolt says. And then, the Pokemon appears at the alley's entrance.

That Pokemon is quite big compared to Glacier and everyone. He is a white Pokemon with two wings. His eyes are as red as blood. He has many navy-blue plates on his back. He has a long neck. And his stomach is blue.

"…" That Pokemon sings a mysterious song while walking passes Glacier and others before he walks out of the alley.

"His song is very beautiful…" Ordin says.

"But who is that Pokemon?" Glacier asks.

"That Pokemon is a Lugia." Dyabolt says.

"Lugia?! You mean the Legendary Pokemon who is the guardian of the sea?!" Jedi says.

"Yes. But according to the detail of Lugia, he is quite small Lugia." Dyabolt says.

"But he is very tall!" Scarley says.

"I wonder who is that Lugia…" Glacier says.

"Anyway, let's go out of this alley." Dyabolt says.

-Several Hours Later-

"Thank Arceus!" Keldeo says. Now his group and Glacier's group are finally reunited.

"This city is so dxxn big!" Ordin says.

"We have lost too much time, let's go." Keldeo says.

Link and his friends start walking again. And then they reach the Center Square of Gamma City, where there are so many Pokemon.

"What happen here? Too much Pokemon are here…" Keldeo says.

"Sound like there is someone speechifies at the center square…" Ordin says.

"Link! Look at that!" Scarley says and points his hand to a big stage in the middle of center square, where someone is speaking now.

"Link! That is he! That is President Veyser!" Dyabolt says.

Link looks at President Veyser and become surprise; he thought that President Veyser is a mature-looking Pokemon. But President Veyser is just a Pikachu!

"I have heard that everyone in this city is suffering with an air pollution. That's a very big problem for us. If we still let this happen, this great city will turn into the city of ruins where there are no plant can grow!" President Veyser says. And everyone claps their hand for him.

"Other big cities in other lands are using the air-cleaning system. But it isn't a good way to solve this problem! The right way to solve this problem is to manage the facility in our city." President Veyser says. Everyone starts whispering something.

"But don't worry, I will not close any facility in our city. But I will find a new source of energy to use in our city, a clean energy that will not cause any pollution!" President Veyser says.

"What is that energy?" A citizen of Gamma City asks.

"See? I am a Pikachu. Even I am small, but I can shoot a thunderbolt from my body. We Pokemon have a special source of energy in our body! If we can put this power into a good use, I am sure that we can develop this city again!" President Veyser says.

"But how can we draw the power from our body?" Another citizen asks.

"That's the thing that I want to ask you all. I want you all to cooperate with us." President Veyser says.

"You want us to give our power to develop this city?!" Another citizen asks.

"Please don't get me wrong. I know that you all feel uncomfortable when you need to give your power to develop this city. But the power inside us is the gift that Arceus gave to us! We can put our god's gift into a good use!" President Veyser says. And citizens start whispering something again.

"Remember this, even us, a small group of Pokemon is able to create a fantastic city like this. If everyone cooperates with us, what a wonderful world it would be? Thank you for your time!" President Veyser says. And then all citizens start shouting with glee.

"Long live our president!"

"You are the best president in our world!"

"Wow, he is sure to have a good plan." Midna says.

"But what will happen if someone doesn't agree with him?" Zelda says. And then…

"No one will disagree with him. He has a talent in persuading Pokemon to cooperate with us." Someone says. Link and his friends look at the speaker and see a large, muscular bull. He has a brown skin and large horns.

"Master **Terrakion**!" Keldeo says.

"Keldeo, you are late, Virizion sent me to bring you and our guesses to our place." Terrakion says.

"I am sorry. Our guesses got lost in this city." Keldeo says. Then Terrakion turns his attention to Link.

"So, you are Link that Virizion was talking about. I am Terrakion, one of four The Sword of Justice and the guardian of Beta Province." Terrakion says.

"Yes, I am Link Couraura." Link says.

"And I am Zelda Hylia. We are human." Zelda says.

"Ha! I like you! Looking at you two reminds me of those Hero and Heroine of Legend!" Terrakion says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"Your name and the look in your eyes is the same as the Hero/Heroine of Legend that I have met before!" Terrakion says.

"So, you have aided them in their mission before." Link says.

"That's right. All of us The Sword of Justice have aided the Heroes/Heroine of Legend in their mission!" Terrakion says.

"Terrakion, let's go." Keldeo says.

"Oh! That's right." Terrakion says.

Terrakion and Keldeo bring Link and his friends to a large building at the Prajink Road. When Link and his friends enter the building, they meet Virizion again.

"Link, welcome to our place." Virizion says.

"Good afternoon, Virizion." Link says.

"Let's go. Our master is waiting for you." Virizion says. Then she brings Link and his friends to a room in this building.

"Let's go." Virizion says. Then she opens the door and lets Link and his friends go into the room.

**To Be Continue…**


	26. Chapter 26: The Sword of Justice

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 26: The Sword of Justice**

In the room, there is only Pokemon. He is an old, gray goat with a beard and horns. B**ut **his eyes are very sharp.

"Welcome, Link." A gray goat says. Link and his friends sit down on the sofa in the room. And Virizion, Keldeo and Terrakion walk up to that gray goat and sit next to him.

"…" A gray goat looks at Link and his friends with his sharp eyes. And after several silent minutes pass, he starts saying.

"… Ah… The memory box in my brain opens again…" A gray goat says.

"Excuse me?" Link says.

"You have little different eyes from the Hero of Legend. That one has the eyes of the dragon. But you have the eyes of a wolf." A gray goat says.

"Sure! Link is a sacred beast back in our world!" Midna says.

"Ah! So you are Midna, the twilight princess…" A gray goat says.

"Hey! Graybeard, you should introduce yourself before saying other people's name!" Midna says.

"Midna! Be polite!" Zelda says.

"… No, Link. She is right. My name is **Cobalion**, the leader of The Sword of Justice and the guardian of Gamma Province." Cobalion says.

"So, what is the reason why do you want to meet us?" Zelda asks.

"You know something about The Distortion of Time and Space?" Link asks.

"We know only a little, but it should help you." Virizion says.

"Well, where should we start?" Terrakion asks.

"First, do you remember the strange thing that happened recently in Alpha Province?" Cobalion asks.

"Yes. The strange power from the Redflame Volcano changed the color of Blancer. The strange power from Greenleaf Forest killed the plants and trees. And the strange power from the Bluewave Bay made the earth, sea and sky full with wrath." Zelda says.

"Do you find the source of that power?" Cobalion asks.

"Yes." Link says. Then Midna shows the Fuse Shadow to The Sword of Justice.

"Such a mysterious thing!" Keldeo says after seeing the Fuse Shadow.

"Do you think that the mysterious power that made the strange thing happens in our land are really coming from that item?" Cobalion asks.

"Yes." Jedi says.

"Then, you all are wrong." Cobalion says. His word shocked everyone.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Think about it, if that item is the thing that cause the tree in Greenleaf Town died, then if you kept it with you, why the tree around Frostdrop Town still alive?" Virizion says.

"That's true…" Ordin says.

"Then, what do you think about it?" Cobalion asks.

"Hm…" Link thinks.

"Link! You are very stupid about this! The thing that Graybeard wants to tell you is the power that causes the strange thing to occur in Alpha Province had disappeared from the Fuse Shadow already!" Midna says.

"That's right! You are a really smart princess!" Terrakion says.

"But then?" Link asks.

"Now, something strange is happening in our world and your world. The first strange thing that happens is The Distortion of Time and Space. It is the phenomenon of Time and Space that was distorted so their flown and their existence aren't stable." Virizion says.

"I get it! That's why someone from our world disappeared mysteriously and then someone appeared in our world from nowhere!" Zelda says.

"True. The Distortion of Time and Space also cause the people that exist at one point of time and space move to another point of time or space." Virizion says.

"The next thing is **The Destruction of Earth, Sea and Sky**, as the name suggest, the earth, sea and sky are destroyed by the mysterious power." Terrakion says.

"Like the thing in Bluewave Town, Redflame Town…" Dyabolt mumbles.

"Greenleaf Town too, the earth was destroyed, so the tree died too." Jedi says.

"We only know this. Does this help you?" Keldeo asks.

"Yes! That helps us very much!" Link says.

"Good, then I have another clue about it…" Cobalion says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Cobalion.

"I have gone to Gamma City Guild yesterday. And I heard the explorer in that guild said that the time in Beta Province is flowing strangely, and the space in that area isn't stable." Cobalion says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Like the time in Land of Origin is noon, but the time in that location is midnight, and sometime the way between two areas, which normally is 2 kilometers long, but sometime it is 3 kilometers long while sometime it is only 1 kilometers long." Terrakion says.

"Do you know that area?" Glacier asks.

"Show me your map…" Cobalion says. Link picks his map from his bag and shows it to Cobalion.

"Beta Province has divided into three regions, the first region is Skywind Town, which covers the middle area and the sky above the Beta Province, this area has nothing strange." Cobalion says.

"The second area is the Lunar Village, which covers the southern area of Beta Province, this area is covered in the eternal night." Virizion says.

"The strange area is the Sandust Town, which covers the northern area of Beta Province, this area is the area where the time and space aren't stable." Cobalion says.

"Got it! Then we will go to that Sandust Town!" Scarley says.

"Hold your Rapidash, Scarley, you should prepare yourself first." Cobalion says.

"You may rest in our place tonight." Keldeo says.

"Thank you." Link says.

"You still have a little time left before the night, why don't you go and travel in Gamma City some more?" Virizion says.

"That's a good idea." Everyone says.

"Oh! Link, one more thing…" Cobalion says and hands over something to Link.

"Hm?" Link looks at the thing that Cobalion gave him

"**It is a Musketeer's Charm. This is made from the Gossip Stone from your world. You can use this stone to contact us anytime you want."** Cobalion says.

"Thank you." Link says. Then Link and his friends walk out of the room, leaving only four The Sword of Justice in the room.

"… Cobalion, what do you think about them?" Virizion asks.

"… You are right, the weapon that Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier are holding…" Cobalion says.

"That must be the Emerald Katana, Ruby Lance, Sapphire Axe, Topaz Pole and Lapis Rod, five of eight sacred weapons that Heroes/Heroine of Legend once held…" Terrakion says.

"Not only that, today when I went to their base, the rest two Pokemon that still stay at their base… They are holding the weapon that radiates the same power as the Sacred Weapon." Keldeo says.

"… And Link and Zelda's weapon also radiate that power too." Virizion says.

"It means that they are the Heroes/Heroine of Legend in this age?" Terrakion says.

"… No, I think not. Because there are only eight Sacred Weapons in the existence, but they have nine… " Cobalion says.

"And the Sacred Weapons that Heroes/Heroine of Legend once held are the weapon of forest, fire, water, thunder, snow, earth, wind and dragon…" Virizion says.

"But their weapon… They have only the weapon of forest, fire, water, thunder and snow." Cobalion says.

"But if five of them are the true Sacred Weapons, it means that the Sacred Weapon of earth, wind and the dragon are lost." Terrakion says.

"… Dragon type Pokemon are extinct now, so it is impossible to have the Heroes/Heroine of Legend who use the power of dragon." Keldeo says.

"Anyway, we must keep an eye on them. Maybe they are the new legend that had never been telling in any tale…" Cobalion says.

-Back to Link's side-

Link has received the map from Virizion before, so now he can navigate the city without lost. He also learns the location of the store from the map. The Udoul Road is the location of the city's government. The Esana Road is the location of cloth shop. (Zelda and Glacier quickly go to this road after they get out of The Sword of Justice's place.) The Burapol Road is the location of tool and machine shop. (Dyabolt is going to this road.) The Arcani Road is the location of florist's and fruit/vegetable's shop. The Taksiere Road is the location of pub, bar or hotel. (Jedi is currently on this road.) The Horadey Road is the location of butcher's and fish shops, including most luxurious restaurants in the Gamma City. (Scarley goes to this road.) The Prajink Road is the location of the sacred temple of Land of Origin, which doesn't allow the outsider to go in. And the Payin Road is the location of the book shop. (Ordin is on this road.) Link almost forgot that he had to buy some Haban Berry for the poor Goodra at his base, so he goes to Arcani Road.

"Welcome! Lucario!" A Tropius, the berry shop's shopkeeper greets when Link goes into the shop.

"Good morning, madam." Link greets.

"What do you want today?" Tropius asks.

"Do you sell a Haban Berry?" Link asks, but his question makes Tropius laugh.

"Who need Haban Berry?" Tropius asks.

"Um…" Link says.

"Haban Berry is for the dragon type Pokemon only, but since the dragon type Pokemon had become extinct, so there is no berry shop in this land sells this berry." Tropius says.

"Wah… Okay.. Thank you." Link says and walks out of the shop.

"Now what to do next? I must find that berry to help the poor Goodra…" Link thinks.

Link spends the rest of the day in searching for the Haban Berry, but he found none until the night, everyone comes back. Zelda and Glacier come back with many cloths from the store. Dyabolt bought several tools to use in the battle. Scarley bought a lot of food for the dinner. Jedi comes back with nothing but lipsticks on his cloth. Ordin bought many new books for himself and his friends to learn new battle skill. He also buys a book about the history of Pokemon World for Link too.

That night, Link reads the history book that Ordin gave him. He learns more about how this world was created, the three War of the God and the Heroes/Heroine of Legend. He reads the book until he falls asleep without notice.

Link wakes up in a strange place, he quickly recognizes this place.

"Wait…" Link thinks. He had been coming to this place before when he had a nightmare when he was at the Alpha Exploration School, but since the night before he went to Bluewave Town, he never had a strange dream like this anymore.

"Why I have a dream like this again?" Link thinks. But then, he hears a familiar voice that he had never heard for a month.

_ "Finally… I have manage to meet you again, you half-baked cookie!"_

**To Be Continue…**


	27. Chapter 27: Anna

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 27: Anna**

"Who is talking?!" Link says and looks around, but he sees no one.

"_Fool! Do you think that you can use your pathetic eyes to see through my magic?! Idiot!"_

"What do you want from me this time?!" Link shouts.

"_Idiot! I want your life! I thirst for your blood. I hungry for your flesh!"_

"I am nearly done for a thing in this world! I know the clue about the strange thing that occurred in my world! Give me a little more time!" Link shouts.

"… _Because of that, I will give you a little more time, but the next time we meet, and you still haven't done with the thing in this world, your blood shall spill!"_

Link wakes up again in the morning, he is still alive, and he is still in his room in the Gamma City.

"Another strange dream…" Link thinks. He hadn't dreamt something like this for a month, but why he had a dream like this last night?

"Link! You are late again!" Midna shouts.

"ZZZ…" Link pretends to ignore her voice.

"I bet that you have gone to a pub or bar in the Taksiere Road last night without telling anyone!" Midna says.

"Wait… What?!" Link says.

"Then looks at this!" Midna says and points her hand to something that on the table near Link's bed. It is a strange berry that he had never seen before.

"Hm" Link says.

"You lied! Yesterday you said that you can't find the Haban Berry anywhere in this city, but this berry… I haven't seen this berry until this morning! It means that you have gone to the city this night and bought this berry! Then you went to the pub or bar in the Taksiere Road before came back!" Midna says.

"No! I didn't go out this room last night… Wait, is this the Haban Berry?" Link says and picks the strange berry up.

"Of course! At first I don't know this berry, but after I checked from the Berry Index…" Midna says.

"I swear in the name of Farore that I didn't go out of my room last night after I went to bed!" Link says.

"Heehee! I am just kidding!" Midna says and moves out of the room, leaving Link gazing at the Haban Berry alone.

"Where did this berry come from? And that dream…" Link says and thinks of the dream that he had last night.

"The next time we meet, your blood shall spill…" Link thinks of the last word that monster in his dream said.

"I wonder who is that creature…" Link thinks. But he decides to keep it as his own secret.

Link and his friends spend the time after they wake up by preparing their thing for a journey back to their base in Delta Province. Before they go out of the Gamma City, they decide to pay a visit at the Gamma City Exploration Guild, which is also the headquarter of all exploration guilds in the Land of Origin.

When Link and his friends go into the Gamma City Guild, a Pokemon walks out of the guild and crashes into Link.

"Ouch!" Link says.

"Oh! I am sorry! I was so angry so I didn't see that you are entering the guild." A Pokemon who crashed Link apologizes.

"Well, never mind." Link says.

"Wait, are you Link of Team Legend?" That Pokemon asks.

"Um… Yes." Link says.

"… Finally, I was sorry that I didn't go to your ceremony at the Alpha Exploration School last month." That Pokemon says. Link looks at him, he is an Umbreon.

"Hm? Are you Umbra, the Guildmaster of Lunar Village Guild?" Zelda says.

"… So my brother told you about me. Anyway, congratulation on defeating that Florges." Umbra says.

"By the way, why did you look so angry?" Glacier asks.

"Because Sylvia was here, in the guild too!" Umbra says with an angry voice.

"Sylvia?" Link says, Sylvia is the name of Fairy Village Guild's Guildmaster.

"Hm! You know that Dark type and Fairy type are rival. So I got angry every time I met Sylvia." Umbra says.

"But usually, dark type Pokemon aren't support to show up in a crowded place like this…" Ordin says.

"Actually, I would prefer to stay in my village if I don't have something to report to the Guildmaster of Gamma City Guild, and the Guildmaster of Gamma City isn't here too!" Umbra says.

"What thing?" Scarley asks.

"Did you remember that I haven't gone to your graduation ceremony? It's because I have something to do at the Newmoon Temple…" Umbra says.

"Newmoon Temple?" Zelda asks.

"It is an old temple near my village, last month a thief went into that temple and stole something valuable from that temple!" Umbra says.

"What did that thief steal?" Jedi asks.

"An old-golden orb. Actually I don't know what really this orb is." Umbra says.

"…Hm…" Link thinks.

"Anyway, if you don't have anything, I will go back to my village, and you can visit my village anytime you want." Umbra says and walks away.

"Link, since the Guildmaster isn't here, so we have no reason of staying here, let's go back to our base. I am worry of that Goodra." Glacier says.

"Okay." Link says.

After that, Link and his friends start their journey back to Frostdrop Town again, they reach the Frostdrop Town in the lunch time, but they didn't stop to have a lunch. They hurry go back to their base.

"Hey! Iris! Ravenoir!" Scarley says after they enter Team Legend's base.

"Well, if this isn't our friends!" Iris says.

"_How are the things in Gamma City?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"That fxxxxxg city is the city of maze, I get lost ten times a day." Ordin says.

"…" Ravenoir says nothing.

"By the way, how is that poor Goodra?" Glacier asks.

"S/He still has high fever, but she is safe." Iris says.

"_Did you find any Haban Berry?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"Yes." Link says and picks two Haban Berry from his bag.

"_Good." _Ravenoir says.

"Then let's go to that Goodra's room." Iris says.

"Hold on! Link, give some of that Haban Berry to me, I want to plant it for our team." Jedi says. Then Link gives a Haban Berry to Jedi.

"Thank." Jedi says.

"Then, let's go." Zelda says. Then everyone walks up to the room where that Goodra is staying. When Link and his friends enter the room, s/he is still sleeping.

"S/He hadn't eaten anything for several days…" Dyabolt says after he realizes that Goodra's body is very pale.

"Then. Let me help you." Link says and inserts the Haban Berry into Goodra's mouth. He can feel that Goodra chews the berry after Link inserts it into his/er mouth.

"Link, is that work?" Zelda asks.

"It should work…" Link says. And then…

"…" Goodra starts moving.

"That's work!" Glacier says.

"…" Goodra opens his/er eyes and then wakes up. Then s/he sits up.

"Hello, Goodra." Link greets him/er. Goodra looks at everyone with a blank face.

"You have slept for several days. We were so worry about you." Glacier says.

"… Where am I?" Goodra asks.

"This is our team base in Delta Province." Jedi says.

"…" Goodra says nothing. S/He looks around the room before she says.

"Thank you for helping me." Says the Goodra.

"Don't worry, it is our job to help everyone." Scarley says.

"… Can I ask you for the current date?" Goodra says.

"Sure! Today is …" Dyabolt says and tells her the current date.

"… A century… A century passed…" Goodra mumbles.

"Hm?" Link and his friends look at him/er.

"… Are there any dragon type Pokemon exist in this current time?" Goodra asks.

"No. They became extinct since a century ago." Iris says.

"…" Goodra says nothing.

"Anyway, do you have a name?" Link asks.

"… My name is Anna Wyrmscale." Goodra says.

"Oh! So you are female one! How cute are you!" Jedi says and licks his lip.

"Jedi, stop your gxxxxxn pervert habit…" Ordin says.

"Nah… She is such a cute girl…" Jedi says and touches Anna's check, but Anna quickly reacts him by punches him at his chest.

"Ouch!" Jedi says.

"Hah! I love this!" Ordin says.

"Don't try to do something like that again, Sceptile." Anna says.

"Your punch is very heavy, too heavy for a cute girl like you…" Jedi says.

"Female Pokemon isn't weak. They are as strong as a male one." Anna says.

"… I will remember it." Jedi says.

"By the way, Anna, where did you come from?" Link asks.

"… I come from nothing." Anna says.

"Nothing?! That doesn't make sense!" Iris says.

"… " Anna says nothing.

"Anyway, then what will you do next, Anna?" Zelda asks.

"…" Anna still stays silent.

"Then, why don't you stay with us for a while?" Link says.

"Hm?" Everyone includes Anna looks at Link.

"You see… Anna is quite strong. And she is one of the few dragon type Pokemon left in this world, so we should keep her safe until we can find another dragon tribe." Link says.

"_You believe that there is another dragon type Pokemon left?"_ Ravenoir asks.

"Of course!" Link says.

"… I appreciate your kindness, but I don't need your protection." Anna says. Her word shocks everyone.

"!" Everyone looks at Anna.

"Then, where will you go?" Zelda asks.

"…" Anna says nothing and turns her face away.

'If you have any place to go, please stay with us." Glacier says.

"… You helped me, so I must repay my debt to you all before I go." Anna says.

"Repay your debt?" Ordin says.

"You said that you are exploration team, right? I decide that I will join your team." Anna says.

"Really?!" Link says.

"I have no need to say it again." Anna says.

"Then… Welcome to our team!" Everyone says.

_**10. Anna Wyrmscale the Goodra**_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 19_

_Ability: Gooey_

_Birthday: February 29__th_

_Blood Type: O-_

_Handed: Left_

"Anna, I really like you when you punch Jedi!" Ordin says.

"… I have practiced the martial art. So I can fight even I have no weapon." Anna says.

"Then, do you have a weapon?" Scarley asks.

"I have." Anna says and picks something from her pocket. It is a knuckle that made from the clear crystal with no pollution or dust.

"This is Crystal Knuckle. I wear this around my fist to increase the power of my punch." Anna says.

"_How irony, a female Pokemon have a knuckle as her weapon…"_ Ravenoir mumbles. (His voice is very quiet so no one can hear him.)

"Everyone, gets back to your work. Zelda, please stay with Anna to explain our work to her." Link says.

"Alright." Said Zelda.

"And one more thing, tonight I have a very important thing to discuss with you." Link says and walks out of the room.

**To Be Continue…**


	28. Chapter 28: Desert of Mirage

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 28: Desert of Mirage**

Zelda spends her time during that afternoon by teaching Anna about their work. She had learnt that Anna, unlike other female team members, she can't use any kind magic. But she is a very strong fighter. She is even stronger than Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt.

"Where did you learn those fighting skills?" Zelda asks.

"… We have no need to learn it from anyone. Our god gave it as a present since we were born." Anna says.

"The god? You mean Arceus?" Zelda asks.

"N…" Anna says before she decides to say nothing.

"Anyway, I asked Glacier to prepare the room for you. You are lucky that we have four empty rooms left in our base." Zelda says.

"… I care not for the place where I will sleep. I can sleep even in the graveyard." Anna says.

"Oh…" Zelda says.

"And then… You said that everyone in your team has a work to do… What can I do for you?" Anna asks.

"… Well…" Zelda says.

"… By looking at our teammate, I can tell that no one in our team has a good skill in the bandaging." Anna says. It is true, everyone has scars on their skin from the battle.

"We don't need that skill since I can use magic to heal everyone." Zelda says.

"… You can't rely on your magic forever. If you are in the anti-magic area, your magic will be useless. So let me be the nurse of your team." Anna says.

"As you will." Zelda says.

That night, Link tells everyone about The Sword of Justice's word. He even tells Anna that he and Zelda are actually human. At first, Anna is very shocking. But after that, she mumbles something that Link and his friends don't understand. Then Link tells everyone that tomorrow they will go to Sandust Town in Beta Province to investigate about The Distortion of Time and Space. After their meeting ends, they quickly go into a deep sleep without any dream. (Include Link's nightmare)

The next morning, Link and his friends wake up very late because they were tired from their journey from Gamma City. But Anna wakes up early. She looks very much better after she had a meal last night. After a little preparing, they start their journey to the Sandust Town, the town of the gemstone.

From the Frostdrop Town, there is a little road that leads to Beta Province, which is the largest province of Land of Origin. After they reach the Beta Province, they continue walking until they reach the Sandust Town.

"… I hate this place…" Glacier mumbles. Because this town is located near the Sandust Desert, so the temperature in this area is quite high.

"But I like it. I hate the cold place like Delta Province." Anna says.

"Link, do you have any clue more about The Distortion of Time and Space?" Link asks.

"I have." Jedi says and shows his watch to everyone, now the time is afternoon, but from the location of the sun above the Sandust Town, it tells them that now is just morning.

"Cobalion was right. The time is distorted here…" Link says.

"Not only that, I have checked the length between the Frostdrop Town and Sandust Town. It appears that the location of this town is further from it should be." Scarley says.

"Space is distorted too…" Zelda says.

"Who has done this?" Iris says.

"WAZLFK UJVTCV VYU BVTRJV MJTT YQL UQ ZQWFLXJYC TJRF LXJZ." Anna says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Anna.

"_When is the last time that I heard the Wyrm Language?"_ Ravenoir says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"MXQ VKF NQD?! NQD VKF YQL VY QKJYVKN BQRFWQY!" Anna says.

"_I am just a sin, Anna." _Ravenoir says.

"What is that language?" Iris asks.

"SQKQVKR! UQ YQL LFTT LXFW! LXFN UQ YQL UFZFKAF LQ RDQM!" Anna says.

"_It is a lost language, nothing more."_ Ravenoir says.

"Really?" Scarley asks.

"Do I have to say it by myself?" Anna asks in an unpleasant voice.

"Um…" Link says.

"_There is something in this world that you shouldn't know." _Ravenoir says.

Link and his friends spend their time in the Sandust Town by finding clues and buying more supplies for their team. (Link forbids Zelda and Anna to buy the very expensive jewel in the town's shop. And Anna decides not to go into the town because she wants no one to see her.) But they find no clue until they enters the Sandust City Guild.

"Hi! Exploration Team!" An Eevee greets when Link and his friends enter the guild.

"Hi! We are Team Legend from Delta Province. May we speak with the Guildmaster?" Link asks.

"You are speaking with him now. I am **Evan**, the Guildmaster of Sandust Guild." Eevee says.

"Hm? But you are still an Eevee…" Dyabolt says.

"Does this matter?" Evan asks.

"Not really…" Dyabolt says.

"By the way, what business do you have with me?" Evan asks.

"Can you tell me about the strange thing that happens with time and space in this area?" Link asks.

"Hm… I really don't know much But all I can tell is the time and space are most distorted is the center of Sandust Desert." Eevee says.

"Thank you, that's helped us a lot." Link says.

"But don't dare to go out that area. That desert is cursed." Evan says.

"Thank you for warn us." Link says and walks out of the guild with his friends.

"Such a restless Lucario…" Evan mumbles.

Link and his friends quickly walk out of the town to meet Anna, who is waiting at the Oasis in the desert.

"Found something?" Anna asks.

"Yes. We must go to the area in the middle of the Sandust Desert." Link says.

"I don't think so. Your team will die before we get there. This place is too hot for your team." Anna says.

"Why do you say something like this?! We are stronger than you look!" Link says.

"PFGVDZF LXQZF BQRFWQY MFKF RJTTJYC WN LKJPF!" Anna says. Her word makes Ravenoir looks at her with a strange-looking face.

"What does she say?" Iris asks.

"_None of your business."_ Ravenoir says.

"Why do you two always keep your secret from us?!" Ordin says.

"Then what will you do?" Anna asks.

"You do not trust us, you are not our friend." Scarley says.

"Have I ever said that I am your friend or you are my friend?" Anna says.

"Why you?!" Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier say. Then they surround Anna.

"Hey guys! Stop that!" Link says.

"I fear not!" Anna says.

"Then come on!" Ordin roars.

-Five minutes later-

Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier lay down on the ground. Anna defeats them very easy.

"Why you?!" Scarley says.

"…" Anna says nothing.

"Well, look like we should rest a little bit after the fight." Zelda says.

"But first…" Anna says. Then she starts bandaging the losers.

"!" Five losers look at Anna.

"That should do it." Anna says.

"Why do you help us?" Jedi asks.

"No real reason. I just don't want you to die from my hand." Anna says.

"…" Everyone looks at Anna. She is sure to have a strange thought about everything.

They quickly have a lunch without saying anything. Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier start to fear Anna. Although she is gentle, but something she is headstrong and is very fierce toward her enemy.

After the lunch, ten members of Team Legend start their journey to the middle of the desert. Although they don't know where to go, but with a strong mind, they dispel their fear from their heart and walk through the sand that burns under their feet.

"… Living in the desert isn't easy…" Jedi says.

"But how irony, this desert is the hottest place in Land of Origin, but the area west of this desert, the Frostdrop Snow Field, is the coldest place in the Land of Origin." Glacier says.

"But I quite love this place!" Dyabolt says.

"It's because most Heliolisk are living in the desert…" Scarley says.

"Yeah… But I don't like to live in the desert much. Because the desert is the home of most ground type, which is my nemesis." Dyabolt says. But then…

"Hey guy! Look that!" Iris says. Everyone looks far away. They can see a ruin of something not so far from here.

"What is that ruin?" Zelda asks.

"_That may be the mirage of the desert." _Ravenoir says.

"But it may be the place that is our destination, let's go." Link says.

Everyone quickly walks toward the desert, and finally, they reach that ruins.

"It isn't the mirage, it is the true place!" Zelda says.

"But what is this ruins? How can ruins stand in the middle of the desert? And I haven't heard about there are any ruins in this desert before…" Iris says.

"LXJZ WDZL PF LXF KDJYS QE WVZLFK UJVTCV! J VTMVNZ MVYL LQ AJZJL LXJZ BTVGF!" Anna says.

"By the way, this is a huge discover of our team!" Scarley says.

"No! You can't reveal this to everyone!" Anna says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"WVZLFK UJVTCV! The god will punish you!" Anna says.

"… Fine." Scarley says.

"Link, what should we do?" Zelda says.

"Hm…" Link says.

"Hey! Link, the time from my watch shows that now is midnight!" Jedi says.

"What?!" Ordin says. Because according to the location of the sun, the time is now noon!

"So, the time is distorted here…" Iris says.

"We should go and investigate here…" Link says.

"GDKZFU YQY-UKVCQY!" Anna says. Then everyone enters the mysterious ruin in the middle of the Sandust Desert.

**To Be Continue…**


	29. Chapter 29: Desert Ruins

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 29: Desert Ruins**

**-Dungeon 4: Desert Ruins-**

Link and his friend explore the Desert Ruins, the fourth dungeon of Land of Origin. This dungeon is the earth-elemental dungeon, so this dungeon is full with the sand puzzle and quicksand.

"Help!" Zelda shouts after she steps into the quicksand!

"Woah!" Link says and quickly pulls Zelda from the quicksand.

"Whew! That was close! Thank you for saving me!" Zelda says.

"Haha…" Link says.

"You should be more careful, Zelda." Midna says.

"Right, Midna." Zelda says.

"By the way, Link, what do you think of that Goodra?" Midna says and looks at Anna.

"She isn't very bad, but she is very prideful." Link says.

"As I though, I have read books about the Pokemon before, most books say that dragon type Pokemon are very prideful. They think that they are the best type in this world." Midna says.

"But dragon type Pokemon is weak to ice, fairy and themselves, aren't they?" Link says.

"Dragon doesn't like to live in a cold place, and they have a fierce habit toward everyone include themselves, but I still don't understand why the dragon is weak to the fairy." Midna says. But her question makes Zelda laughs.

"Zelda, have you ever read the fairy tale when you are the princess of Twilight?" Zelda asks.

"Well… There are very few fairy tale in my kingdom." Midna says.

"In the most fairy tales, there is a knight who gets aided by fairy to slay the evil dragon." Zelda says.

"I get it." Midna says.

"You can say whatever you like but don't let Anna hear you or she will punch your face." Link says.

Link and his friend explore the dungeon until they find the useful tool from the Desert Ruins.

"**Link, that is Quake Hammer, smashes it on the object to flatten it!"** Midna says.

Finally, after a long journey, they enter the last room of the Desert Ruins.

In the last room, there's nothing but a Pokemon in this room.

"Who is that?" Iris asks, making that Pokemon turns her face to Link and his friends.

"Well, well… Look like I have a visitor…" That Pokemon says, she is a Delphox who is wearing a sorceress costume.

"Who are you?" Zelda asks.

"I am **Phoxic** the Delphox, the great sorceress from the Lunar Village." Delphox says.

"Why you are here?" Anna asks with an unpleasant voice.

"Well, well… when was the last time that I saw a dragon type Pokemon? Your tribe was extinct for a century, aren't they?" Phoxic says.

"I ask you and I need an answer, not another question." Anna says.

"… As I see, no matter how many years pass, the dragon is still a dragon…" Phoxic says.

"That means that you have seen another dragon in your lifetime?" Glacier asks.

"Why not?" Phoxic says.

"It means that your age is over 100 years! You are very old!" Jedi says.

"How can you say something like that to a beauty like me?! I am just 36 years old!" Phoxic says.

"36? But you said that you have seen a dragon before…" Ordin says.

"Because I travel to the pass to observe the end of dragon tribe and then come back to this current time." Phoxic says.

"_What?! You can travel through time?!"_ Ravenoir says.

"Not only that! I have gone to another world in another dimension from our dimension too!" Phoxic says.

"How can you travel through time and space?!" Scarley asks.

"Because I have the power over time and space. I can travel, move or distort them as I will." Phoxic says. Her word shocks everyone.

"You… You are the one who makes the time and space distorted?" Link asks.

"Yes. I am The Distorter of Time and Space. I can do everything about time and space as I will." Phoxic says.

"Why do you do something like that?! And how can you do something like that?!" Dyabolt asks.

"Because it is my own will to be the ruler of time and space. And finally, the dark god gave me this power." Phoxic says.

"Dark God?!" Link says.

"You! I will never forgive you!" Anna says.

"_The one who distort time and space… I shall kill you and drain your blood into my scythe!"_ Ravenoir roars.

"Yawn… How boring… Your power is no match against me…" Phoxic says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"But I won't let you get bored, so I will send someone to play with you." Phoxic says. And then a portal appears in front of her!

"What?!" Everyone says.

"I will summon someone from another point of time and space to be your playing mate. Bye bye! I hope that I will meet you again when I go to the Darkon." Phoxic says and disappears. (Darkon is the hell of my story. And the heaven in my story will be called Lumina.) And then, a Pokemon come out of the portal. It is a feral Rampardos!

"!" Rampardos releases a loud roar!

**Prehistoric, Rock-Head Dinosaur**

**Rampardos**

"Link, do you know that Rampados is a Pokemon with a very high attack?" Midna asks.

"But other that its attack state, other states are quite low. " Zelda says.

"So you shouldn't get much problem as long as you don't get attacked by it." Iris says.

"Got it." Link says. Then he slashes his sword to Rampardos's skin. But Rampardos doesn't get even a scratch!

"What?!" Link says.

"RRR!" Rampardos roars and head-butt Link.

"Ouch!" Link says.

"Link!" Zelda says.

"Fool! That dinosaur is a rock type Pokemon, so you must use something to break its skin first." Midna says.

"Like this?!" Link says and smashes the Quake Hammer to it, making it roars in pain before it falls down, reveals its weak point at its head.

"Link! Hurry up!" Dyabolt says.

"Right!" Link says.

Link and his friends continue their battle with a feral Rampardos. And finally, they defeat Rampardos.

"RRR!" Rampardos roars after Link delivers a final hit to it. Then its body shatters.

"Whew…" Link says and puts away his sword into the scabbard.

"Cursed Phoxic! She is the cause of The Distortion of Time and Space!" Ordin roars.

"She also said that she received the power from the Dark God…" Jedi says.

"Who is the Dark God?" Scarley says.

"_By the way, can we get out of here? I feel uncomfortable in a place like this." _Ravenoir says.

Link and his friends turn back and about to go out of the room before Midna calls them back.

"Link! Look!" Midna says.

"What?" Link asks.

"There's a door that leads to another room!" Midna says and points her hand to the door at the other side of the room.

"!" Everyone looks at the door with a surprise look.

"What is behind that door?" Iris asks.

"Standing here won't do anything, let's check it out." Link says, but before everyone walks up to the door, Anna quickly runs to the door and standing in front of the door.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Midna asks.

"No matter what you do, I will never allow you to enter this room!" Anna says.

"What has gotten into you?" Jedi asks.

"Get out of here!" Anna says.

"Anna, you know that what is behind this door, right?" Ordin asks.

"…" Anna says nothing.

"Anna, stand back!" Scarley says.

"No!" Anna says. But then, the door behind Anna opens!

"What?!" Everyone says and Anna quickly steps from the door to the place where other Team Legend's members are standing.

A Pokemon walks out of the room. His body is black and he has fierce-looking eyes. He has a long tail, which is black too. He has two axe-like jaws near his mouth. And he is holding something that looks like a diamond in his right hand.

"!" Everyone (Especially Anna and Ravenoir.) looks at that Pokemon with a very surprise-looking face. Because that Pokemon is a Shiny Haxorus, one of a dragon type Pokemon!

"!" Shiny Haxorus looks at everyone with a surprise-looking face too. Then he puts away the diamond in his hand and draws his sword and shield.

"Who are you?" Link asks.

"… I have no need to say my name to a scum like you, Lucario. Stay away and let me pass." Haxorus says.

"We will allow you to pass after you answer our question." Ordin says.

"Such a stupid thing to say…" Haxorus says.

"XVHQKDZ, MXVL MJTT YQD UQ MJLX LXVL QKP?" Anna asks.

"! … DYZFVT QDK CQU." Haxorus says. His answer shocks Anna.

"…" Anna looks at Haxorus.

"Now let me pass." Haxorus says.

"Answer our question first." Dyabolt says.

"I'd hate to do this, but look like that I must defeat you first before I get out of here." Haxorus says.

"Then come on!" Scarley says. But Anna and Ravenoir steps back.

"Hm? Why you two?!" Jedi asks.

"… I won't fight the one from my tribe." Anna says.

"_..."_ Ravenoir says nothing.

"Such a coward…" Ordin mumbles.

"Link! Let's do it!" Zelda says.

Link and his friends have a fierce battle with Haxorus, but Haxorus has proved that he is a very strong fighter. He quickly defeats Dyabolt and Glacier in the first five minutes of the battle, then he defeats Jedi and Scarley in the next five minutes, follow by Ordin and Iris in the next five minutes. And in the last five minutes, he defeats Link and Zelda.

"Huff… Huff…" Link moans in pain.

"You are such a weakling, Pokemon-scum." Haxorus says.

"Why you?!" Link roars before he falls unconscious. Now the only one in the room that still have a conscious is Haxorus, Anna, Ravenoir and Midna.

"Hey! Dragon! Why did you do something like this?!" Midna says.

"Stay away." Haxorus says.

"Hey! What?!" Midna says because she quickly falls unconscious by a strange power.

"…" Haxorus says nothing, then he walks up to Anna.

"CQQUKV, BTFVZF GQQBFKVLF MJLX WF." Haxorus says.

"… J MJTT LXJYC VPQDL LXJZ…" Anna says.

"…JE LXFY, J MJTT MVJL EQK NQDK VYZMFK. J VW TJAJYC JY LXF CKFVL GVZLTF QY LXF WQDYLVJY QE ZYQMTQZL." Haxorus says before he walks away from Anna. He walks pass Ravenoir and looks at Ravenoir.

"…" He looks at Ravenoir.

"…" Ravenoir looks at him. But then, Ravenoir's face become pale, and then he falls down.

"…" Haxorus says nothing and walks out of the room, leaving the Team Legend's members in the room.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story IV:**

_Now we are orphans…_

_Why?_

_Since the day we came back from our grandmother's house, we had never seen our mother again. And after that, my father became an insane man._

_At first, I and my brother don't know anything about it. But shortly after that, both my brother and I know the truth._

_Our mother was killed…_

_That day… When we came back from our grandmother's house, a feral Pokemon appeared. My brother and I were so scared so we quickly fell unconscious._

_My mother was fighting with that feral Pokemon …. Alone…_

_And then… that feral Pokemon killed her._

_But before it can do anything to me and my brother, villagers came, so that feral Pokemon escaped before anyone could see it._

_The thing that was left to let the villager knew the truth is the clue of the fighting and…_

_That Dragon Scale…_

_It is a scale that came from that feral Pokemon's body._

_After hearing the truth about the death of our mother… We don't know what to do…_

_My brother decided to let it go. He said that the revenge isn't the right thing to do. He hates to fight. And he doesn't want me or him to get hurt again since the only members left in our family are he and I._

_But I don't think like him…_

_I hate that feral Pokemon… The one who killed my mother… I want to revenge… That Pokemon destroyed our family…_

_I will find that Pokemon that seeks a revenge for my mother…._

_I will live until that feral Pokemon die!_


	30. Chapter 30: Tale Untold, Legend Unleash

**The Darkside of Legend**

**Chapter 30: Tale Untold, Legend Unleash**

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asks after Link and his friends regain their consciousness.

"Not so well…" Link says while Anna is bandaging his wound.

"Dxxn it, that shiny Haxorus is very strong…" Ordin says. Everyone who battled with Haxorus has got many wounds from the battle.

"Link! Do you believe this, the magic that shiny Haxorus used is so powerful so it can make me fall unconscious easily!" Midna says.

"Are you wrong? Haxorus has a very lower special attack state, so its magic is very weak." Dyabolt says.

"So, that Haxorus isn't an ordinary Haxorus…" Scarley says.

"… Or someone was supporting him with the magic…" Ordin says.

"Not me, I can't use magic." Anna says after she finishes bandaging Link and continues bandaging Zelda.

"_Although I can use it, but I am dark type Pokemon, so my magic will be not effective against the twilight princess like you."_ Ravenoir says while he is bandaging Iris.

"Then, who is the one who used that magic?" Zelda says.

"By the way, what is the thing that he had stolen?" Jedi asks.

"It looks like a diamond or something…" Ordin says.

"Anna, you really know what is that diamond, right?" Scarley asks while Anna is bandaging him.

"That is the thing that you shouldn't know." Anna says after she finishes bandaging Scarley and continues bandaging Ordin.

"Anna, this is serious, please tell us." Link says.

"It is none of your business." Anna says. Then she moves to bandage Dyabolt.

"Anna!" Ordin roars.

"Your team is the exploration team, isn't it? It is the exploration team's job to solve the mysterious, right?" Anna asks before she moves to bandaging Jedi.

Everyone says nothing. Then Anna moves to bandage Glacier.

After finish bandaging everyone, they are able to stand up again.

"Arr…" Dyabolt moans in pain.

"Link, what should we do next?" Zelda asks.

"_First is let's get out of here. We need some fresh air."_ Ravenoir says.

"That's good." Iris says.

After getting out of the ruins, they continue walking to go back to the Sandust Town, but the night has finally come, so they were forced to rest in the Oasis in the middle of the desert. (Now the time and space around the Sandust Town are finally coming back to normal.)

While having the dinner, everyone can see that a group of Pokemon is coming to the Oasis.

"Everyone, get yourself ready. We don't know if they are friend or foe." Link says.

But when they reach the Oasis, Link and his friends realize that they aren't enemy.

"The Sword of Justice!" Zelda says.

"Team Legend! We finally found you!" Virizion says.

"What do you mean?" Link asks.

"We tried to contact you from the Musketeer's Charm, but we couldn't. We thought that you are in trouble so we quickly come here." Terrakion says.

"So, you are The Sword of Justice too?" Iris asks.

"You must be Iris, I am Terrakion." Terrakion says.

"And I am Cobalion." Cobalion says.

"_I am Ravenoir."_ Ravenoir says.

But then, The Sword of Justice see Anna. Their face becomes surprise.

"What?! A dragon type Pokemon?!" Keldeo says.

"How can a dragon type Pokemon still exist?!" Terrakion says.

Anna says nothing.

"Well…" Link says before he starts to explain everything to Cobalion and his friends.

The Sword of Justice become silent after hearing the story from Link.

"… You should tell us about her sooner …" Virizion says.

"Anyway, did you find anything about The Distortion of Time and Space?" Cobalion asks.

Link and his friends start telling everything to The Sword of Justice. But they don't tell The Sword of Justice about Anna's strange action at the Desert Ruins.

The Sword of Justice look at Link and his friends with an unbelievable face.

"That's all that happened at that ruins." Zelda says.

"… I can't believe that you all will finally get involved with all of this…" Cobalion says.

"_Then, you do know something, right?"_ Ravenoir says.

"… Alright. It's your time to know what we know." Cobalion says before he and his friends start telling the story to Link and his friends.

"First, have you ever heard about the legend of the Heroes/Heroine of Legend?" Keldeo asks.

"Yes." Everyone says.

"Link… Zelda… Please be honest. Are you human?" Cobalion asks.

"… Yes. We actually are the human that came to this world to investigate The Distortion of Time and Space." Link says.

"… That explains everything…" Virizion says.

"We had lived in the age that Heroes/Heroine of Legend are still exist. But we have never thought that our lifespan will be long enough to see the next generation of the Heroes/Heroines of Legend." Keldeo says.

"What do you mean?" Iris asks.

"Link Couraura the Lucario, Zelda Hylia the Eevee, Jedi Floratree the Sceptile, Ordin Novaflare the Charizard, Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr, Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, Glacier Tundrafrost the Aurorus, Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo and Ravenoir Illunight the Zoroark, you are the Heroes/Heroines of Legend." Cobalion says.

Cobalion's word echoes in everyone's head. They can't believe what they have just heard from the gray goat.

"We… Heroes/Heroine of Legend?" Ordin asks.

"Yes." Virizion says.

"But… how?" Scarley asks.

"Your weapon… they are the Sacred Weapon, the weapon that only the chosen one to be the Heroes/Heroine of Legend is able to wield." Terrakion says.

"Our weapon?! But mine is just a gemstone that turned into a weapon when I touched it." Dyabolt says.

"Me too." Ordin, Scarley, Jedi and Glacier say.

"How about you, Iris?" Virizion asks.

"… Someone gave it to me as an Opal, but when I touched it, it turned into a Pendulum." Iris says.

"Ravenoir?" Cobalion asks.

"… It is one of the sacred gemstone of my family. When I touched it, it turned into a scythe." Ravenoir says.

"Link, Zelda?" Terrakion asks.

"My sword and shield is a sacred weapon of the evil bane." Link says.

"And my staff is the weapon that was passed down from my ancestor." Zelda says.

"But I have heard that there are only eight Sacred Weapons exist in this universe…" Glacier says.

"… We thought that there are only eight Sacred Weapon exist in this universe, but we were wrong, there are some more sacred weapon too. But they were left in the place between time and space. And because of The Distortion of Time and Space, they appeared in this world." Virizion says.

"And the new Sacred Weapons that appear in this world is Iris's and Ravenoir's."

"And after the last wielder of the Sacred Weapon died, the Sacred Weapons will turn into a gemstone, and the protector of each Sacred Weapon will protect it until the Sacred Weapon find the new wielder." Terrakion says.

"So now, there are ten Sacred Weapons exist. When include with the sacred weapon from human world, making there are twelve sacred weapons exist in this world." Keldeo says.

"Jed Floratree the Sceptile, your weapon is the Emerald Katana, protected by the God of Time. So you are the Hero of Forest." Virizion says.

"Ordin Novaflare the Charizard, your weapon is the Ruby Lance, protected by the God of Truth. So you are the Hero of Fire." Terrakion says.

"Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr, your weapon is the Sapphire Axe, protected by the God of Space. So you are the Hero of Water." Keldeo says.

"Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, your weapon is the Topaz Pole, protected by the God of Ideal. So you are the Hero of Thunder." Cobalion says.

"Glacier Tundrafrost the Aurorus, your weapon is the Lapis Rod, protected by the God of Absence. So you are the Heroine of Snow." Virizion says.

"Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo, your weapon is the Opal Pendulum, protected by the Eon God and Goddess. So you are the Heroine of Light." Terrakion says.

"Ravenoir Illunight the Zoroark, your weapon is the Jasper Scythe, protected by the God of Distortion World. So you are the Hero of Darkness." Keldeo says.

"For Link and Zelda, you are the wielder of the Sacred Weapon from human world, so you have no title." Cobalion says.

"Unbelievable…" Everyone says.

"Apart from this, there are three Sacred Weapons that is still lost, the Sacred Weapon of Earth, Wind and Dragon." Virizion says.

"Hey, Anna, you might be the one who wields the Sacred Weapon of Dragon!" Zelda says.

"And then I will be the Heroine of Legend who serves Arceus? No." Anna says.

"Nah… At least show your weapon to Cobalion." Link says. Then Anna shows her knuckle to Cobalion.

"Hm… Your knuckle possesses a strange power… But that power is quite weak…" Cobalion says.

Anna says nothing and puts away her knuckle.

"Since you nine are the Heroes/Heroine of Legend, then it is your destiny to save the world from the chaos that is occurring now." Keldeo says.

"It is the destiny that you all can't escape." Cobalion says.

"… We will do it even if we are the Heroes/Heroine of Legend or not." Link and his friends say.

"And then, you need to find the one who wields the Sacred Weapon of Earth, Wind and Dragon too." Cobalion says.

"We will." Everyone says.

"The next thing, you all know about the War of the God I, right?" Virizion asks.

"Yes." Jedi says.

"In that war, an evil Pokemon tried to get the power of the god before Arceus sealed him away." Keldeo says.

"That Pokemon was known as The Dark God." Virizion says.

"Dark God?! Hey! That Delphox mentioned this name before!" Scarley says.

"You get it right. We believe that Dark God is the Darkside of Arceus, that is why we called him Dark God." Virizion says.

"Although Arceus was able to defeat his darkside, but the Dark God, like Arceus, is immortal. So Arceus sealed him away." Terrakion says.

"But Arceus had sealed the Dark God away, hadn't he? Then why Phoxic said that she receive the power from the Dark God?" Ordin says.

"… We don't know. But we think that it's because after several millenniums pass, the seal became weaker, so the Dark God can do something such as giving some of his power to his minions…" Terrakion says.

"You want to tell us that after Arceus's seal become weaker, the Dark God had given his power to Phoxic?" Glacier says.

"Yes." The Sword of Justice say.

"But why?" Dyabolt asks.

"We don't know the specific reason, but we think that the Dark God decided to give his power to his minion because he want his minion to get the power of the god or… he want his minion to break his seal…" Cobalion says with a serious voice.

"What?!" Everyone says with a surprise voice.

"If the Dark God is released from his seal… I am sure that the War of the God will happen again…" Cobalion says.

"This is terrible!" Link says.

"We must find that Phoxic and defeat her as soon as possible!" Ordin roars.

"Calm down. Your task won't be easy like that, because I am sure that the minions that received the power of the Dark God isn't only Phoxic…" Virizion says.

"You would say that there are other minion of the Dark God?" Iris says.

"Phoxic had gotten the power to distort time and space from the dark god, but now, not only the time and space that were distorted, but the earth, sea and sky are destroyed too." Terrakion says.

"_I get it, if Phoxic is the one who has the power to distort time and space, so there must be another minion who has the power to destroy the earth, sea and sky."_ Ravenoir says.

"Yes, and I afraid that maybe there are more…" Keldeo says.

"But how about that shiny Haxorus?" Zelda asks.

"We still don't know which side he is standing on." Virizion says.

"But judge by his action, I bet that he is serving the Dark God!" Glacier says.

Anna says nothing.

"We can't say that, we should find more clues before we say that he is good or bad." Cobalion says.

"… I will help you too." Anna says.

"Anna?" Everyone looks at Anna.

"Although I don't like everything that you said, but I am in your debt, so I must help you until I can repay you. When that day comes, I will leave you." Anna says.

"That's fine." Link says.

"Link, have a good rest. You and your friends are tired from the adventure." Cobalion says.

"Thank you, The Sword of Justice." Everyone says and lays down on the ground, falling into a sleep.

"Young one, you are not like the formal Heroes/Heroine of Legend…" Cobalion says after he realizes that they finally sleep.

"Yes. The adventure of the formal Heroes/Heroine of Legend had been told in the legend…" Terrakion says.

"But the adventure of these Heroes/Heroines of Legend hadn't been in any legend of our world…" Virizion says.

"Their adventure is the tale untold, the legend unleash…" Keldeo says.

**To Be Continue…**


End file.
